Falling into Darkness
by X5 - 452
Summary: Embry loves Leah. Jacob loves Leah. Leah doesn’t know who the hell she wants. Throw in Edward, her new unexpected BFF. Yup, Leah's life was one big old mess. 'Typical, six months ago I couldn't get a man and now I have two who want me.'
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I always forget to put these in and cover my butt. So here it is, the great disclaimer, I don't own any characters, nor do I own Pokemon (which comes up in a later chapter) or any brands etc. I own nothing...not even my damn house LOL_**

**_I had to delete the first one I posted and repost cos something was off about . I wasn't getting any review emails etc from them. so here is take 2. BTW I still don't have a Beta as you will plainly see if you know a Beta or are a Beta PM me. I am in desperate need of assistance. :)_**

Chapter 1 – Always Expect the Unexpected

Going running as a pack was annoying, especially when two of our pack couldn't get their thoughts of their very young imprints. Claire this, Nessie that. Pair of pedos the both of them.

_Hey, we don't think about either of them like that_, Jacob protested having heard my comment and I snorted when Quil added.

_Yeah!_

God this was so painful. I had to spend my afternoon running with the Pedo Twins, my baby brother and Embry, the resident orphan.

_I have a mom Leah,_ Embry inserted into my thoughts, his tone sharp. I turned my head to look at him haughtily at the challenge in his voice. He was nearly as big as Jacob, gray like me only darker with black spots on his back.

_Aww…are you going to go tell your dad I was mean to you? Oh wait, you don't know who he is_, I sneered forcing my voice to be pleasant and Embry snarled at me.

_Shut it Leah at least my dad is still alive_, he retorted and I growled in response threateningly. Bringing up my dad was low.

_Can't you two give it a rest, for one pack run?_ Seth whined and Embry and I sniffed at each other but gave in to my brother's request.

It was Seth's birthday and he had requested a pack run before the party tonight. Since it was his birthday he got his wish and we had all promised to be as civil as possible. After running for a while we decided to return back to La Push to have a couple of hours to rest before Seth's birthday party.

_Leah you coming?_ My brother asked as they all began to head back towards La Push.

_Naa, I'm just going to hang around here for a while, enjoy the peace and quiet_, I replied and Seth shifted uneasily scoping out the surrounded forest. Even if I was a shape shifter I knew he didn't like the thought of me being out alone in the woods. My silly overprotective brother, didn't he know the scariest thing out here was me? _I'll be fine Seth, seriously. _

_Okay sis, _Seth agreed nudging me affectionately with his nose and I shoved him off me, annoyed by his protectiveness. I wasn't some helpless, dainty girl who needed a man to protect her. Leave that to the imprints.

_See you,_ they chimed and darted into the forest.

Once I was sure they were gone I phased and pulled on a dress. I didn't bother with a bra or underwear, it was kind of unnecessary since I would be phasing in a bit to go back home. I looked up at the sky; it was a nice clear day, something that wasn't very common in Forks. I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes sighing deeply. Having time like this to myself was rare without my pack brothers all up in my face or inside my head. It had been about two years since the Volturi had come for Renesmee. The Cullen's were planning on departing soon for places unknown since Renesmee was growing so fast. She looked about seven now, and her mind was advanced.

There was concern in the pack that Jacob would leave with them but he hadn't said what he was doing either way yet. We knew he would leave, it was inevitable; Renesmee was his imprint and he had to be where she was. I would miss him so much when he was gone. He was a good friend to me, he was my Alpha, my best friend; we were close. These past two years had really made us grow and become more mature. He was one of the rare imprinted people I could stand because while his thoughts rested on Nessie a lot, it wasn't consuming him. He still hung out with the pack, he took me to see movies that I wanted to see, he took me shopping when I wanted to go, and he spent nearly every second night at our house. He visited Nessie at least once a week, sometimes Seth went with him. I was glad he wasn't an imprint zombie like the others. Not for the first time I wished that Jacob imprinted on me instead of Nessie, Jacob was a great guy. Bella was crazy for choosing Cullen over Jake, in my opinion anyway. Jacob was the perfect living specimen of perfection. Bright smile, handsome face, built body, tanned skin, and he walked around half naked most of the time. Thinking about sexy tanned bodies…I sat up and looked around curiously.

_How long had it been? Maybe he wasn't coming, _I thought to myself with disappointment as I got up reluctantly.

Impatiently I started to tug off my dress preparing to phase.

"Where do you think you're going?" a male voice queried and I felt warm hands spin me around.

I came face to face with Embry, and he had a sexy grin on his face. He backed me up and pinned me against a tree his lips tracing their way down my neck. I moaned relaxing against the tree as Embry's lips reached my cleavage. His hands were running up and down my body and I moaned a little with desire. I grabbed his face roughly and brought his lips to mine. In one swift movement he hitched me up and sat me on a low branch so that when he stood his face was directly between my legs. I whispered his name and Embry needed no further encouragement. He slowly pushed my skirt up to my hips, his warm hands trailing up my thighs making me shiver. He bent his head and kissed his way up my thighs and I sighed when he started to pleasure me expertly.

Embry Call knew exactly what I wanted. It all started about six months ago, Embry and I had been fighting as usual when out of the blue he had sworn like a sailor then he had grabbed me and kissed me. I had been so shocked and secretly turned on that he found me so desirable when I was being such a bitch that I had responded eagerly. It started from there. When we were phased we fought with each other, focusing on how much we hated another. When we were human, we met in the woods at least two to three times a week for some stress relieving, no strings attached sex. Embry had been a virgin his first time with me, I was more experienced having been with Sam a couple of times, but Embry was a pro now. He had been an eager learner and I was happy to play teacher. We were so in sync with the other, I knew what he loved and he knew what I loved. My breathing became shallower as I felt myself coming closer to an orgasm and I started moaning with pleasure. I grabbed Embry's head with my hands, running my fingers through his hair. He and Jake had decided to grow their hair again; both had hair down to their shoulders. My soft moans became louder and I came closer and closer until a sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils. Embry smelt it the same time as he pulled away from me wiping his mouth discreetly while I jumped down from the tree pulling down my dress.

Edward Cullen strolled through the trees into view and I felt my face flush red against my will. I placed my hands on my hips in annoyance to cover my discomfort at his presence.

"Hey pervert," I called to him, my embarrassment making me more rude than usual. Not that I was ever nice to any Cullen…well maybe except the mother but she made damn good strawberry tarts.

"My apologies, it sounded like something was dying over here and I came to investigate," Edward Cullen replied politely his eyes on me in an unnerving way. I folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"That, mind reader, was the sound of a woman being pleasured, I'm not surprised you didn't know; I can't imagine your wife makes that sound very often," I retorted grinning cruelly but Edward barely registered my sniping. He was glancing from me and then back to Embry who had remained silent suddenly realizing what it was he walked in on. I don't quite know was Embry was thinking at him but Edward looked surprised.

"Does Jacob know?" Edward asked, his honey eyes watching me and I rolled my eyes.

"Why would he care?" I snapped in annoyance, wondering why Edward was sticking his nose into pack business, "Look, this doesn't affect our 'patrol work' and since the only bloodsuckers nearby are you and your stinking family I'd say we are pretty safe."

Embry placed an arm around my shoulders possessively and I fought the urge to push him off. I belonged to no one. Edward pursed his lips then nodded his head at us.

"Very well, I shall head home, good night Embry, Leah," Edward said his farewell and then disappeared swiftly through the trees. We both watched him go and then turned to each other, smiling a little shyly. Nothing like a vampire turning up and killing the pre-sex entertainment before it gets good.

"We should probably head back for the party," I said a little awkwardly and Embry nodded, seeming a little distracted.

"Yeah."

I sidled up to him, kissing his lips lightly as I ran my hand down his bare chest. I heard Embry's breath quicken at my touch. I felt a little smug at the power I had over him.

"Meet up after?" I murmured to him, glancing up at him through my thick lashes and Embry smiled pecking my lips back.

"Whatever you like," Embry agreed and we grinned at each other before stripping off our clothes preparing to phase when I caught sight of Embry's tanned body glistening in the sun. The party could wait. I ran and tackled Embry into a passionate kiss and all thoughts of the party drifted from our thoughts.

****************************

I arrived at the party alone since obviously I couldn't arrive with Embry. Then people would start to think we didn't hate each other. It was being held at Sam and Emily's place since their house was big enough to hold both packs and imprints. While we weren't part of Sam's pack anymore Emily was still family, so she let us use their house for parties. I think she was mainly doing it to get back into my good books since we still weren't really speaking; I think Emily was hoping we would go back to best friends but I didn't really want anything to do with her, she was just another person to me now, another girl that I passed in the street. Having the party at Sam and Emily's was the perfect plan because Seth and I could run off and not help clean up since it wasn't our house. I entered their quaint little house, which was the same one Sam used to promise that he and I would grow old in together, and my eyes found Jacob who was standing by the door like he was waiting for someone. His face lit up into a genuine smile when he saw me and my heart felt warm and started pounding.

"Lee," Jacob greeted me wrapping me into his enormous arms and clutching me to him and I laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"I can't breathe you giant oaf," I wheezed and Jacob laughed squeezing me once more for good measure before putting me back on my feet and I glanced around the party. Emily tried to wave and catch my eye but I ignored her. Everyone else sort of cringed from my gaze, "Where's Nessie?"

"At the house with Bella and Edward," Jacob said dismissively and I frowned a little.

Jacob used to bring Nessie everywhere, even to our pack meetings. For the past twelve months or so he had barely brought her around. I was starting to miss the little punk actually. Jacob wrapped a lazy arm around my shoulder as we walked into the throng of the party. No one really paid us much attention, well used to seeing us together. Some of the imprints waved shyly at me and I gave them weak smiles back. Some of the other pack greeted us warmly. Others, like Paul, grimaced, and I flicked him the finger. He smirked at that, I think Paul pissed me off merely for amusement.

"Did you get Seth's present?" Jacob whispered to me his warm breath on my neck making me shiver. His arm was still around my shoulders.

"Of course," I retorted giving him a nudge and Jacob grinned.

"Did you sign my name?"

"Yes you lazy sod, and you owe me fifty bucks," I reminded him poking him in the chest and Jacob reached into his pocket and handed me the money. Excellent. I pocketed the fifty then handed him the wrapped present to give to Seth. Jacob and I went joint presents for every pack member's birthday.

"Happy birthday Seth!" Jacob finally released me and engulfed my brother in a hug, before handing him the present. I leant over and kissed Seth's cheek as well ruffling his hair lovingly.

"Hope you like it," I chimed in and Seth grinned happily before ripping oven the wrapping paper to reveal a dart board and darts.

"Awesome! You guys want to play?"

"Right now?" I asked looking around the party. Truly, no one was really paying attention to us. The party was for Seth, but the other pack just seemed happy to be hanging out with each other. Quil was babysitting Claire who was five years old now running her around the room saying she was superman. Claire was giggling happily.

Seth shrugged and Jacob and I followed him out to the back yard. Seth busied himself with hanging the dart board on a nearby tree and Jacob and I sat on the grass together.

"You look pretty Lee," Jacob said absently taking a tendril of my hair and twisting it around his fingers. I had started growing my hair again; I wanted to at least look more like a girl instead of a feminine boy.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," I replied looking him over appreciatively. Jacob Black looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a white collared button up shirt, rolled up sleeves and the shirt was quite tight so that his muscles stood out. He was also wearing nice jeans, and a white bead necklace.

"Hey guys," Embry greeted us coming to sit on the other side of me. I immediately felt bad that I hadn't noticed him yet, although now that he was beside me it was kind of hard to imagine how I could have missed him. He looked gorgeous as well. I was sitting between two gorgeous men; fate must have been giving me a break. About damn time.

We ate, played darts, ate more, played more darts then we decided to head back to mine and Seth's house for a private pack party. Basically we paid Billy Black to buy us drinks and we were going to get trashed at the house. A couple of months back my mom moved in with Charlie Swan, so Seth and I had the house to ourselves. It was brilliant. Billy figured there wasn't much mischief we could all get up to, we turned into giant wolves, anything else that we would possibly do would just pale in comparison. If we did somehow manage to get drunk, our shape-shifter healing capabilities cancelled out our drunkenness in about an hour. So if we wanted to get drunk and remain drunk, we had to steadily and continuously drink. We could do that easily.

Quil had even dragged himself away from his precious Claire to take part and we had some tag along's that weren't exactly part of our pack but we didn't mind having them along. Except Paul, I minded Paul being there. He figured since he was imprinted on Jacob's sister that made him part of our pack by imprint and he wanted the free beer. Colin and Brady who idolized Seth were also there, they were underage but that didn't stop them, in fact on many occasions they had out drunk all of us. They had tried to join our pack officially a couple of times but Jacob kept sending them back to Sam. I reckon a couple more tries and Jacob would give up and let them join the pack. I wouldn't mind some new members; it got boring hearing all the same thoughts day after day.

Embry and Jacob sat Seth down in a chair as we all crowded around him. Embry disappeared from the room only to appear moments later carrying the biggest glass I've ever seen.

"Now its time for mine and Quil's present Seth, say hello to the yard glass," Embry introduced Seth to the glass slamming it down on the table.

"Holy shit," Seth gasped eyeing it in shock. I think we were all wondering how Seth was going to drink that. Jacob and Quil started pouring bottles of beer into the yard glass.

"Yeah bro, you have to scull all that," Embry answered Seth's unasked question slapping him on the back and Seth's mouth dropped open, then he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"All right, let me at it," Seth announced grabbing the yard glass and then he tilted his head back and drunk and we cheered him on.

"Scull, scull, scull!"

********************

I was lounging on the couch in the living room watching over Seth. After sculling two yard glasses he promptly passed out; Embry and I volunteered to watch him in case he was going to puke. We were listening to Jacob, Paul, Colin, Brady and Quil singing the Holy Grail in the kitchen when Embry reached over and pinched my leg. I glanced over at him and he winked at me then jerked his head to the door.

_It's a short song but it's a hell of a story, when you spend your lifetime trying to get your hands on the Holy Grail_

We exited the house and then Embry took my hand and led me into the woods. I felt my heart start to pound in anticipation. Embry turned to face me and I waited expectantly for him to kiss me but instead he smiled shyly and looked at the ground.

"Leah, I want to try this for real," Embry blurted out and I gaped at him. Of all the things I was expecting Embry to do to me out here, talking was definitely not one of them.

"What?"

"I want to go out in public with you, I want this, I want us to be for real," Embry explained reaching for my hand but I pulled away from him horrified. No, no, no!

"Embry are you insane?" I whispered harshly, my heart pounding again, but not from excitement, it was from dread. I had been happy the way things were.

"No, I'm in love," Embry said, his brown eyes staring into my hazel ones as he gave me a charming smile, "With you in case you were wondering."

He was so sweet; he would be the perfect boyfriend. If only he wasn't a shape-shifter whose fate was tied to a supernatural impulse called imprinting.

"Embry…I can't, you will imprint one day, I just…I just can't…lets just keep things the way they are, uncomplicated, no strings, so that when you do imprint, it won't hurt me," I whispered to him, coming forward to placed my hand on his cheek willing him to understand and Embry grabbed my hand holding it there.

"That's not enough for me Leah, its not enough," Embry's voice was deep with intensity and I started shaking in his arms. Just the thought of being close to him in any way except physically was frightening. I couldn't let him close to me, I couldn't.

"Embry," I started shaking my head and Embry took my face between his hands and kissed me briefly, lovingly.

"You don't have to answer me right now, just think about it okay?" he asked pleadingly and I looked up into his handsome face. He was so hopeful and sincere. His eyes were shining as he looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I had to smile; it had been so long since someone had looked at me like that. I couldn't make myself say no to his request, I couldn't loose him.

"Okay."

"We better get back."

Embry kissed me once more and then we returned to the house where the boys were bringing the song to the end.

_I'm still here; I'm still a fool for the Holy Grail. _

****************************************

AN: I hope this was worth the wait. If your disappointed you can kiss my booty lol. Review if you like it.

So this is the start of my Embry/Leah/Jake. I wanted to show what her relationship with Embry is like and also her relationship with Jake before it starts to get complicated. Embry and Leah are just physical, they don't talk much. Leah and Jacob always talk, they are like boyfriend and girlfriend, completely comfortable with each other, but they just don't do the physical stuff, nor do they admit that they like each other.

Also I need some help with date ideas for some later chapters. I want to know the most romantic date you've been on or could imagine. I might be able to use it in the story.


	2. Chapter 2 My New BFF

Chapter 2 – My New BFF…

I went to sleep thinking about Embry and his proposal. I woke up thinking about Embry and his proposal. I showered thinking about Embry and his proposal. I ate breakfast thinking about Embry and his proposal. Bottom line; I thought about Embry and his proposal a lot.

I needed to talk to someone. I heard the Seth laughing at the TV from the living room. Seth was my baby bro and we could usually talk about anything, maybe I could talk with him. I walked into the lounge to speak to Seth and then turned and walked straight back out. Who was I kidding? I couldn't talk to Seth about this, then Seth would know about me and Embry and his poor little innocent mind would be destroyed. I couldn't talk to any of the pack members either, I didn't want me and Embry to be the gossip of the pack, or have any pack members thinking any perverted thoughts about me.

There was always Emily but I didn't feel comfortable sharing anything with her since she stole my boyfriend and left me broken hearted and as for the other imprints…well I think they were a little scared of me. I couldn't blame them, I was a pretty scary she-bitch, especially a couple of years ago when we all fist met. My mom was an option but I just didn't think I could talk to her about something like this, plus she would go on about Embry going to imprint one day and I didn't need someone to lecture me on something I was well informed about. I needed to talk to someone unbiased, someone whom I could trust and who wouldn't rat me and Embry out.

Almost unwillingly, pale skin and bronze haired image flashed passed my eyes. Ok, well, you know you are a loser when the only person you can talk to about your possible relationship with someone is a vampire.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly ten, and cursed. Jacob and I went grocery shopping together on Sunday's; it was our Alpha/Beta bonding time, like our little tradition. I ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, then dressed and grabbed the shopping list and my handbag and raced over to Jacob's. He answered the door when I knocked and a smile lit up his face when he saw me and I grinned.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey Lee," he greeted me moving aside so that I could come in and I waved at Billy who was watching TV. He gave me a half-hearted wave back, too distracted by the football game to really acknowledge me properly. We moved into the kitchen and I perched up on the counter, swinging my legs. Jake moved around the kitchen getting bowls.

"So what's up?" Jake asked handing me a bowl then pulling out some cereal and pouring it into my bowl then pouring some into his. I shrugged taking a bite and munching it thoughtfully.

"Nothing much, did I tell you I caught my mom and Charlie making out on the porch last week?"

"Aww man that's gross, your mom is hot and everything but kissing Bella's dad…that's…that's…"

"At least you didn't have to see it; I nearly vomited in my mouth," I gulped then I glanced over at him in disgust, "you think my mom is hot?"

Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair. This was part of our ritual, chatting and eating breakfast together before shopping. The one time we went shopping hungry we bought more food than we could afford and had to call Charlie to meet us at the store and get him to loan us a hundred bucks. We took Jake's car to the shops and I pulled out the environmental bags as we headed into the market. We went to Forks because Embry's mother's store couldn't stock enough groceries to feed all the wolves in La Push. A couple of us volunteered to buy food in Forks. Jacob pushed two trolleys and I went around grabbing items and ticking them off my list and his chucking them into the separate trolleys.

"I like your dress," Jacob complimented me and I glanced back around to find him looking me up and down appreciatively. I rolled my eyes, hiding a smirk. Guys telling me I was pretty never got old, especially since I turned into a giant wolf.

"Pervert," I snapped jokingly turning back to shopping when I heard Jacob's annoying whine from behind me.

"Leah can I get some chocolate?" Jacob asked pleadingly and I didn't bother turning around. Chocolate was a waste of money that neither of us needed.

"No."

"Please, it's on special," Jacob begged some more and I huffed and turned back around to find him greedily surveying the chocolate selection.

"Fine but if you get some I get some," I gave in and Jacob gave me a wide grin.

"Deal."

We were nearly finished shopping when Jacob spied some Pokémon cards. No one else but me knew; but Jacob was a Pokémon freak, he loved playing it and collecting the cards. I thought it was kind of cute. Embry collected Transformer figures, Seth collected Lego. These boys lost their childhood so it was nice to see that they still had a little immaturity in them, to know they hadn't missed out completely. Jacob turned those puppy dog eyes to me.

"Please Leah please, I'll be your best friend," Jacob asked cutely and I chuckled pinching his cheek.

"You're already my best friend," I replied easily and Jacob looked happy but then back at his Pokémon cards longingly. I rolled my eyes, "Fine get them, but I'm getting a magazine then."

I left Jacob perusing the selection of cards and grabbed my magazine heading to the check out to pay. Jacob joined me at the checkout triumphantly adding his packet of cards to the groceries. There was a little old lady behind us and then a family with three kids all running around wildly after her. The check out lady was in her mid thirties, and smiled indulgently as Jacob and I bantered back and forth. When we grabbed all our bags and headed out of the door our wolf hearing heard a conversation.

"What a sweet young couple," the old lady who had been waiting behind us commented and the check out lady made a murmur of agreement.

"They come in every Sunday, same time, it's like their tradition, they are so great together and just imagine their children," the check out lady added dreamily and I felt my face blush red as I walked quickly from the store. I dared a glance at Jacob and saw that he too was blushing.

Jake dropped me off first, and we took a little time at the trunk of the car rummaging through the items separating his and mine. Once I was all ready Jacob leant over and hugged me tightly.

"You do look really pretty today," Jacob complimented me and I laughed and slapped his arm.

"Keep talking like that Black and I'll start thinking you have a crush on me," I joked leaning up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek then I trampled up the stairs to my house carrying all my bags in each hand.

Moments later I heard Jacob's car roar away and his horn beeping loudly. Suddenly a thought struck me and I cursed loudly. I was supposed to ask him about the motorcycles I knew he had in his garage. Seth and I had one car to share and today was his turn to have the car. I knew the little horn dog had a date so I had no chance of getting the car from him since he would want to impress his flavour of the week. I wanted to go to the Cullen's to discuss my 'Embry problem' and I didn't want to have to phase back and forth unnecessarily. Being a wolf was very inconvenient. I flipped out my cell and rang Jake's number.

"Can't get enough of me can you Clearwater?" Jacob chuckled down the line and I rolled my eyes. Egotistical punk. If he wasn't my best friend I would have kicked his butt already.

"Can I borrow one of your motorcycles?" I asked and I could almost hear Jacob shrug.

"Sure," he replied easily, "What for?"

"I got some errands to run," I said briefly not wanting to go into details. The last thing I needed was for Jacob to know I was going to visit his future family in law. Then the questions would start and I wasn't ready for questions.

"Ok, I'll bring it over," Jacob offered and I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see.

"You're the best Jake."

************************

"Leah!"

Nessie was running out of the house when I rode up at the Cullen's. I pulled off my helmet shaking out my hair then I stepped off the bike, resting the helmet on the seat.

"Hey punk, where are you going?" I asked her fondly tweaking one of her perfect curls and Bella came out of the house following her.

Bella and I had a sort of a truce going now that our parents were so close to getting married. Mom and Charlie acted like they weren't interested in tying the knot but Bella and I weren't stupid. I had made a conscious effort to be nice to Bella and she did the same to me because very soon, she and I would be…stepsisters.

"We're just going hunting," Bella answered on Nessie's behalf then she caught sight of the motorcycle and asked in surprise, "Did Jake give you that bike?"

"Yeah, I needed a ride to get here," I replied absently. I knew Jacob had a couple of bikes in his garage, I figured he wouldn't miss one.

"That used to be my bike," Bella said, a dreamy look coming over her face and I shrugged, but inwardly I was surprised. Jacob gave me the bike that belonged to his precious Bella.

"You can have it back if you want," I said thinking that she wanted it but Bella snapped out of her daydream and grinned at me, her white teeth sparkling in the sun.

"No, no, he gave it to you now," Bella nodded at me as though we were sharing some secret then she held out her hand to Nessie, "Come on Nessie."

Mother and daughter wandered into the forest. I was surprised they were allowed to go off alone, but then I saw the big vampire, Emmett, running out to join them. I strode up to the house with determination.

_Edward, I need to speak with you_, I spoke purposefully in my head as I approached the porch seeing the front door was wide open.

"Hello Leah Clearwater," the blonde haired male vampire greeted me as I hesitantly walked up onto their porch. He was sitting in a rocking chair on the wooden deck reading the newspaper. This was the fighter, Jasper I think his name was. He seemed so human right now.

"I need Edward," I didn't beat around the bush. I came here for a reason, and I was already regretting it as the sickly sweet smell of vampire invaded my nostrils. It burned like chili powder. The female blonde vampire was at the door in an instant glaring at me.

"What for?" she demanded leaning against the doorjamb effectively blocking me from walking any further and I folded my arms across my chest.

"None of your business," I retorted and Blondie snarled at me. I hated how she looked beautiful even when she was being a bitch.

"Actually he's my brother so it is my business," Blondie spat at me and I glared at her. Why the heck did I come here?

"You know what? Never mind, this was a stupid idea," I spluttered turning around and stomping back down the porch stairs heading for my bike but I stopped when I heard Edward calling me.

"Leah, wait."

I turned and jumped slightly to find Edward right in front of me. Damn vampire speed.

"Edward," Blondie called out warningly and a look of irritation crossed over his face.

"Rose its fine, I won't be long," Edward called back to her then he raised an eyebrow at me, "You called?"

"I need to talk to you," I spoke in a soft voice knowing he would hear me and then I looked around and saw Blondie still standing at the door, her eyes watching us like a hawk and I shook my head, "Not here, we need to go to a place where the Adams Family can't find us."

Edward rolled his eyes at my name for his family then held out his hand to me.

"I know a place," he assured me and the second I grabbed his hand he swung me up onto his back and he was running so fast that I felt like I was going to be sick while I hung on for dear life.

Edward let me down in a small meadow that was located high in the mountains. It was quaint and quiet and better still, away from his family and their super hearing. I wondered what this place was.

"This is mine and Bella's meadow, I'm sure she won't mind us using it," Edward said quickly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

_That sounded very wrong, _I thought at him and Edward had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"You know what I meant," he muttered then he looked down at the ground and then over at me, "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Read my mind and find out," I invited him and then I replayed my conversation with Embry the night before and my hesitance at what to do about it.

"Oh I see," Edward mused taking in what he had just seen, then he frowned in confusion, "Can I ask why you came to me?"

"Who else am I supposed to go to? I don't want my brother to know I'm banging Embry, Quil and Jacob imprinted on kids so they are no help with relationship advice, my mom spends all her time with Charlie Swan, Emily is a backstabbing bitch and I'm not close with any of the imprintee's, you're the only one left," I listed off the people I knew and Edward had a small, almost triumphant, smile on his face.

"What about the other members of my family?" Edward asked curiously and I shrugged.

"You are the one I hate the least," I admitted honestly, and then I listed off his family members on each of my fingers, "Pixie is too happy, Blondie is too blonde and bitchy, Mother Cullen is too mothery and Bella is annoying. I don't know any of your brothers nor do I want to. I'm depressed that I even know you."

"I'm honoured," Edward smirked and I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Jeez even your sarcasm is polite," I commented wryly then sighed deeply, "So can you help me?"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Edward queried and I sat down on the grass and stared up at the sky. I don't know what I expected by coming to Edward.

"I want you to tell me what I'm supposed to tell Embry," I informed him bluntly and Edward sat next to me, but not too close, and chuckled. He found my misfortune funny, the dirty bloodsucker.

"Leah, only you know what you are supposed to tell Embry," Edward gave me his pearls of wisdom and I glanced over at him scathingly.

"Well that was really helpful Dr Phil," I quipped sarcastically.

This was a waste of time. I was still confused and Edward was no help.

"Do you love Embry?" Edward asked surprising me and I frowned biting my lip thoughtfully. Did I love Embry? I didn't hate him. I thought he was a wonderful guy, but that niggling fear in the back of my mind about imprinting never allowed me to consider him as anything except my 'special cuddles' buddy.

"I never thought of him that way, it was only ever about sex," I repeated what Edward would have already seen in my head and Edward nodded.

"You should talk to Jacob before you make your decision," Edward informed me confidently and I quirked an eyebrow at him comically.

"Again with the Jacob, you got a man crush on him?"

"Leah, I'm serious, Jacob will want to know, he may tell you something that will affect your decision."

Ok now Edward was purposefully being secretive. Edward read minds, he could just tell me what Jacob wanted to tell me but Edward was too much of a gentleman to gossip. What a pussy. Edward smirked unaffected by my name calling.

"Ok," I sighed then pointed a finger at him threateningly. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"You have my word," Edward promised me and I got to my feet and held out my arms like I was a zombie.

"Well take me back down."

***************

AN: So this chapter goes more into Jacob and Leah's relationship and the start of the Edward and Leah friendship. I realized that Leah and Embry haven't had much time doing anything other than 'special cuddles' so I've added some more parts for them further on when Leah realises there is more to Embry than meets the eye.

P.S. I apologise for any mistakes. I still don't have a Beta so if you know a Beta or are a Beta and have the time to help me out PM me!

Hope you like the chapter, review if you love me!


	3. Chapter 3 Life Just Got Complicated

Chapter 3 - Life Just Got Complicated

Sleep did not come easy for me that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and what he would say once I told him about me and Embry. I was also curious as to why Edward was so adamant that I talk to Jacob first. I woke up when Seth bounded into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Seth!" I growled but when I looked at my brother's happy face I couldn't stay mad. Every day he was looking more and more like dad, it nearly brought a tear to my eye.

"Hey Lee, mom just called and told me to tell you that you better go visit her today or you're in big trouble," Seth dutifully relayed the message from our mom and I pouted.

"And why don't you have to go too?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm going fishing with Quil and besides I've been over there a ton this week," he stated smugly then looked down at me in concern, "Will you be okay by yourself all day?"

My brother was the sweetest little thing when he wasn't being incredibly annoying.

"Sure Seth, I'm going to ask Jacob to come over anyway after I get back from mom's," I informed him and Seth beamed happily. I don't think there was anyone he trusted and admired more than Jacob Black…well maybe Edward Cullen.

"OK, see you, I love you," Seth leaned over and hugged me and I grinned.

"Love you too Sethy," I chuckled ruffling his hair and Seth grimaced pulling away from me and hurried from the room.

I heard the front door close and I stared up at the ceiling absently. I didn't really want to go to my mom's today; I had way too much on my mind and mom would ask all these questions. I decided to give her a call; that would keep her satisfied until I could visit her. I grabbed my cell and dialed her number; Mom picked up on the first ring.

"Hey mom," I greeted her and then held the phone from my ear as mom started her rant.

"Leah Clearwater I have not seen you in two weeks, why don't you ever visit me? You wouldn't even care if I was dead would you? I am your mother; I expect to see you at least once a week. I gave birth to you; I have a right to demand to see you…"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I've been a little busy," I interrupted her and mom scoffed.

"A little busy, your brother is busy but he still finds time to come and see his mother," she said accusingly and I rubbed my forehead. My mom sure know how to put on the guilt trip.

"I'll come visit you this week, I promise."

"Really?" Mom's tone changed completely at my promise of coming to see her. She was so hopeful.

"Yes mom, I promise," I repeated and mom gave a sigh of approval.

"You're such a good girl Leah," she complimented me lovingly and I rolled my eyes.

"I know," I replied then said quickly, "I gotta go mom."

"Ok honey, I love you," mom happily said her goodbye making a kissing sound and I did the same.

"Love you too mom."

_OK coward, call Jacob and tell him about Embry before you loose your freaking nerve._ I hit Jacob's number on my speed dial. He was my number one.

"Leah, honey I love you but seriously, its way to early," Jacob murmured into the phone, still groggy.

His voice sounded gruff and gravely with sleep. I ignored the fact that is was now around noon and he was still in bed. But I really couldn't blame him. Doing what we do, our sleep cycles tend to get a little wonky.

"I need you to come over."

"Is something wrong? Are you OK? Did Sam do something?" Jacob was awake and alert in an instant and I laughed at his response. All my pack were so protective over me.

"No, no and if he did I would punch him in the face, I just want you to come over," I told him slowly and Jacob grunted sleepily.

"Give me half an hour," he sighed then hung up. I lay back on my bed and took a deep breath. Today sucked already and it wasn't even half over.

******************

I was pacing the living room nervously when Jacob arrived. He didn't bother knocking; he never did. When he saw me he beamed and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

"Jake, Edward told me to talk to you," I blurted out and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"About what? And when did you start speaking with Edward?" Jacob's face turned into a frown as he added the second question almost suspiciously. He and Edward were on civil terms but they weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Since yesterday and…it's about Embry," I whispered and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Leah, you guys are adults, I can't keep breaking up your stupid fights," Jacob scolded me folding his arms across his chest and I felt my heart start to pound nervously.

"It's not like that Jake."

"Then what?"

"Embry and I…we…oh God…this is so hard…" I stumbled over my words and Jacob's face became one of concern.

"Lee, what is it?"

"Phase," I demanded, giving up on speaking with words. I would just show him a couple of images and then replay my conversation with Embry.

"Right here in your living room?" Jacob commented a half smile on his face, thinking I was joking and I nodded.

"Yes right here, phase now and read my mind."

I moved into another room removing my dress then I phased to find Jacob waiting for me. He looked hesitant as our living room was not at all very big. He would probably end up breaking something but I needed him to do this. As soon as I knew that Jacob would have seen everything that was necessary, I phased back into human form, threw on a dress and raced out to the living room. Jacob was standing there butt naked, not even bothering to hide himself. Jacob naked was amazing. I reluctantly averted my gaze.

"Jake come on, put some clothes on," I muttered a little embarrassed but Jacob just stood there in shock, staring at me.

"Leah…you…Embry…Lee."

Jake looked pale, I honestly didn't think Embry and I would have this affect on him. He might even pass out. Even if I did decide to date Embry it wouldn't affect my job as his Beta. I couldn't understand his reaction; it was as if learning about me and Embry hurt him.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked coming forward to touch his arm lightly, worried for him. I'd never seen him look like this, not since Bella's wedding to Edward. Actually he might look worse.

"I thought I would have more time," Jacob muttered to himself and I frowned in confusion. Jake was making no sense whatsoever.

"More time for what?"

"Leah, don't go out with Embry," Jacob begged and pulled me to him suddenly and I raised my eyebrows. Umm…did he not realize he was still naked?

"Why not?" I asked in puzzlement and Jacob got this determined look on his face, like he was gathering his courage. I held my breath. Oh dear God, Embry had that same look on his face two days ago.

"Because…God Leah…I love you," Jacob stuttered with emotion and my mouth dropped open. I pinched myself; dear god this was real. Jacob moved to bring me closer to him but I took an involuntary step backwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up cowboy," I warded him off with my hands not exactly sure what I was feeling. I pointed to his pile of clothes, "And please put some clothes on, I can't concentrate when you're…when you look like that."

Jacob grabbed his jeans and tugged them on while he continued talking. His gaze never wavering from me.

"Leah I'm in love with you."

"You have an imprint Jacob Black," I reminded him darkly, not liking the way he was messing with my head, "You can't love me. It's not possible."

I so did not need this on top of my Embry problem. There was no way Jacob was serious, there was no way that he could be in love with me. The imprint wouldn't allow that.

"Edward and I have been talking, my imprint seems less strong than the others; you've noticed it haven't you?" Jacob asked finally dressed and I thought carefully about what he said. He was right, I had noticed. I backed up to sit heavily on the couch.

"Yes."

"Edward and I have a theory that Carlisle agrees with," Jacob continued quickly, "I imprinted on Renesmee's human side, and since she is only half human my imprint is only half as strong."

That seemed like a long shot, but the way Jacob was looking at me made me want to believe it was true. I didn't trust myself to speak, this felt like some crazy dream.

"Leah I've been falling in love with you," Jacob confessed coming to sit beside me on the couch and I shifted away from him a little nervously, "I was waiting before I told you, waiting until I was sure that I could resist the imprint. These past couple of months I've been going to see Nessie less and less."

I'd noticed that actually and thought it was weird. Usually wolves couldn't go for very long without their imprints, yet Jacob had been going weeks at a time without seeing Nessie. I couldn't speak; I didn't know what I would say even if I could.

"I'm preparing for when they leave; I'm not going with them. I want to stay here, with my friends and my pack and more importantly, with you," Jacob added sweetly, giving a charming smile that I knew so well and when I stared at him blankly, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, "Leah, say something."

"I don't know what to say," I muttered running a hand through my black hair and then giving a nervous laugh. This was crazy…this was…beyond crazy. Jacob Black was in love with me; Leah Clearwater. This was insane. My brain couldn't even comprehend it that's how crazy it was.

"I'd love to hear you say that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you," Jacob suggested smiling hopefully and I shook my head.

"I've never thought of you in that way," I replied honestly and Jacob's face fell.

"Could you try?" he asked and I looked into his warm brown eyes. The ones that were staring at me so intently, like I was the most beautiful woman in the world, just like Embry had. My heart lurched.

"I…" I didn't get to say any more as Jacob grabbed my face between his large hands and pulled me into the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I melted against him as our bodies melded together perfectly. My head was spinning. Jacob. Jacob Black was kissing me and I was enjoying it; a lot. Embry drifted into my thoughts but Jacob's tongue in my mouth pushed him away. All I could focus on was Jacob's hands on my face, his mouth on mine and the knowledge that he was in love with me. I pulled away breathless and Jacob grinned at me.

"Leah, just promise me that you'll think about us," Jacob kissed me once, twice and then again, showering my face with kisses, a dazed smile on his face.

"I will," I promised and felt like I was digging myself into an even deeper hole but I didn't care.

*************************

Jacob left soon after, kissing me and making me promise again to think about us together. I was on autopilot the whole way to my room. Now I was even more confused than I had been after Embry's proposal. I groaned and planted my pillow on my face. This was the worst day ever. Now that Jacob told me he loved me it was like the blinders I was wearing that made Jacob unattractive to me just came right off. I had purposefully never thought about him as anything other than my friend because I knew that he had imprinted. I now saw Jacob as the extremely attractive young man that he was and I wanted him bad. _Really_ bad. Damn, this sucked. I could already feel a headache coming on. If I chose Jacob then I would loose Embry. I didn't want to loose Embry and I knew I was being completely selfish. Embry was the one who had picked me up and dusted me off, who made me feel like a women, he made me feel loved. I wanted Embry and I wanted Jacob. How was I supposed to choose between two wonderful men? Ugh, I was sick of being so damn confused. This was all Jacob's fault. If he hadn't opened his big mouth all I would be worrying about is his reaction to the Embry thing. Why did he have to make me think about him like this? Why did he have to make me want him so much?

I sat up angrily. I was going to tell him that this was not okay. He had an imprint, I didn't care if it was a half imprint, he shouldn't be saying stuff like that to me. I raced over to the Black house and pounded on the door. Jacob answered a smug grin on his handsome face.

"Hey Leah, nice to see you again so soon," he greeted me giving a sexy smile and I secretly wanted to kiss him but instead I drew on my anger and scowled at him.

"Stop smiling at me, I'm angry at you," I poked his rock hard chest and Jacob smirked like it tickled him. He didn't seem worried about my anger, in fact, he seemed quite amused.

"Why?"

"Why did you kiss me?" I demanded furiously and Jacob answered me easily with a shrug.

"Because I love you."

"You know what, how dare you! How dare you put this on me!" I yelled poking him again, frustrated by what I was feeling, "How dare you make me think about you like this?"

"Like what?" Jacob asked frowning though his gaze was curious and I stopped pounding his chest to glance up at him hesitantly.

"Like I want you," I whispered and Jacob laughed hugging me close to his chest with relief.

"Leah, its okay, I want you too, I want you more than you could ever know," Jacob assured me kissing my lips lightly and my lower lip trembled.

"You can't stay stuff like that to me."

"Why not?" Jacob asked, kissing me again, "It's true."

Jacob touched his lips to mine again softly. I felt like I couldn't breathe when he kissed me, I was just stunned. I regained my senses and pushed him away from me roughly.

"Stop kissing me," I growled under my breath and Jacob grinned.

"Why?"

"Its dazzling me, I can't think straight when you kiss me."

"I like the sound of that," Jacob tugged me back into his arms and bent his head to kiss me but I interrupted him.

"I still don't know what I want, you or Embry."

Jacob looked a little upset but the expression quickly dissapeared.

"Ya know what, Clearwater? You talk too much," he said before recapturing my lips with his own.

*****************

Quite a long time later I was walking towards my house a dazed smile gracing my face. Jacob had kissed me senseless until I had to leave before I stopped breathing. Jacob wanted me to spend the day with him but that make out session made me even more confused.

I thought maybe I could talk to Embry, tell him that I was incredibly confused and tell him what Jacob had said. It seemed like the right thing to do. And to confess that I had been kissing Jacob. Even though Embry and I weren't together, he still deserved to know.

"Leah, hey," Embry greeted me softly leaning on the doorjamb. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his muscles rippled when he folded his arms across his chest. I licked my lips nervously. He looked just as good as Jake did half dressed.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly and Embry nodded moving aside so I could get in the door.

The moment I was inside Embry pushed me gently against the door to close it and his hands were in my hair pulling me to him. Our lips met and I felt giddy. Kissing was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. Kissing Jacob was unexpected and a little scary, but exhilarating all at the same time. My whole body tensed with a hundred different emotions when Jacob kissed me. Kissing Embry was sweeter, softer, more familiar and I loved that too. Dear God, what the hell was I getting myself into?

"My mom is out," Embry whispered in my ear and I shivered at his warm breath. I wanted so badly to drag him up the stairs to his room but I restrained myself. I had come to talk to him about Jacob. Thing was...Embry and I had never really talked the way couples do and I was finding it hard to form the words to tell him my problems, especially with his tongue in my mouth and his hand on my backside.

"Embry," I began hesitantly pulling back slightly and Embry cocked his head to one side and grinned.

"Yeah?"

His face was so warm and gentle and any words I was about to say drifted from my mind. I didn't want to hurt him and I felt so guilty that I had kissed Jacob.

"Uh, I think I have to go," I stuttered backing away and Embry's face became confused.

"Leah…" Embry began but I wrenched the door open and ran out of his house.

*******************

Now I was just being slutty. Going to Jacob's house and then Embry's and making out with both of them. I was such a whore. This was all Edward's fault. Why had he made me go to Jacob? He knew that Jacob would confess that he was in love with me, even though he knew I was already dealing with Embry wanting to be my boyfriend. Edward making me go to Jacob just made this mess a whole lot bigger. You know what, I was going to go give Edward a piece of my mind, and maybe my fist as well.

"Edward Cullen!" I roared furiously, my hands planted on my hips, my feet wide apart and Edward slowly exited the house approaching me hesitantly. His family came to stand out on their porch watching us with curiosity. When he stopped to stand in front of me I lashed out and punched him across the face. Bella gasped loudly. Edward didn't even try to avoid it, we both knew my punch wouldn't really hurt him. But holy crap did it hurt me!

"Fuck, my freaking hand!" I bellowed grasping my broken hand close to my chest. Edward chuckled and I glared at him angrily. This was all his fault.

"I didn't ask you to punch me," he pointed out, smiling innocently. I wanted to wipe his stupid grin off his stupid face.

"Fix it before it heals wrong," I held my hand out to him grumpily and Edward inspected my hand. He gently moved the parts that were out back into place. His hands were icy cold on my warm skin. Carlisle came running out with a bandage that they wrapped around my hand. Edward couldn't stop grinning.

"Now Miss Clearwater try not to move your hand until it has healed and that means no more punching Edward," Carlisle advised seriously and I huffed holding my hand close to my chest carefully.

"Fine," I gave up then held out other arm to Edward, "Can we go?"

Edward responded by swinging me onto his back, being careful of my hand and running to the meadow which was becoming the place to be for us to have conversations. He let me down gently and I started pacing and kicking the dirt angrily.

"You're an asshole you know that?" I hissed at Edward who sighed raising his hands to the sky.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked seemingly innocent and I glared at him.

"Talk to Jacob Leah, talk to him before you make your decision," I performed an awful imitation of Edward with a high pitched voice and he folded his arms across his chest. He was not impressed.

"He would never have forgiven me if I didn't make you talk to him first," Edward defended himself and I threw myself down onto grass and lay back.

"Now I'm even more confused!" I whined then sat up on my elbows as a thought crossed my mind, "P.S. shouldn't you be upset Jacob claims to love me when Nessie is his imprint?"

Edward shrugged uncaringly which I found bizarre. Why did no one care that Jacob wanted me?

"Bella and I found love without an imprint, I only want the same for my daughter."

Well that seemed straight forward enough. Edward smiled and sat down next to me, absently picking at grass. We didn't say anything for a new moments.

"This is so hard," I moaned lying back down and Edward finally looked apologetic. About time I got some sympathy from the bloodsucker.

"It was not my intention to make things harder for you, I just thought that Jacob deserved a chance to win your hand as well," Edward said sweetly and I giggled in spite of my black mood. Edward was so backward it was hilarious.

"Win my hand? This isn't the dark ages E," I chuckled and Edward looked a little shocked. I wondered what was wrong, I didn't think I had said anything particularly surprising.

"E?" Edward quirked an eyebrow curiously and I shrugged.

"Your nickname. Edward sounds like you should be an old man, you don't like it?"

"No its fine, I've never really had a nickname before," Edward told me grinning and I gave a smile to him before I remembered exactly why I was sitting here in a meadow with him. Jacob and Embry.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed helplessly and Edward stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"You don't have to decide straight away, this is a big decision, ask them both for some space so that you can decide," Edward suggested and I jumped on the idea. That was perfect, I could get my head together.

"Good idea," I cheered slapping him on the back with my non broken hand, "Thanks E."

***********************

I was lying on my bed that night, staring up on the ceiling when I heard a tapping on my window. I looked over and saw Embry's smiling face. I wandered over and pushed it open, grinning at him.

"Hey," he greeted me a little shyly holding up a purple flower and I took it from him blushing pink. How long had it been since a guy brought me flowers? How long had it been since a guy brought me anything? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Hey," I replied sniffing the flower and Embry leaned onto my windowsill casually.

"You wanted to talk to me today," Embry reminded me and I smiled fondly. This was just like Embry. To worry about what I was going to say to him so much that he sneaks over to my house in the middle of the night. I still wasn't ready to talk to him, I didn't know how to tell him.

"It was nothing," I said disinterestedly and Embry leaned into my window and kissed my forehead gently.

"You can talk to me about anything Leah, you know that right?" he whispered to me and I felt my heart melt completely.

"Yeah I know," I said softly, then backed up to sit on my bed and I patted the spot beside me, "Come keep me company."

Embry climbed into my window and for the first time in our relationship Embry and I didn't rip each others clothes off. We didn't even kiss. We talked, talked about anything and everything except the elephant in the room; whether I wanted to be with him completely or not. Sweet Embry, he didn't force me to make a decision, instead he cuddled me against his chest and stroked my hair. It felt nice. It felt so nice to be wanted. Adored. I fell asleep in his arms, wondering if this is what being with Embry would be like.

AN: Thank you heaps to my wonderful Beta booksmartblonde333. She graciously offered to be my idea bouncer and correct my awful grammar and punctuation.

I had to add some Embry in at the end, I am totally loving Kiowa Gordon :) He makes me love Embry so much!

I'm going to do another poll of who you like better, Embry or Jacob. Won't change the overall ending but its nice to see who everyone is rooting for. Please review if you like. I'm trying to make the story serious but also with some funniness, mostly with Edward and Leah and the awkward situations that Jake/Leah/Embry get in to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Insanity

Four days passed by. Four days of complete torture. I was afraid to leave the house in case I ran into Jacob or Embry. I didn't answer my phone, stayed away from the windows, and didn't answer the door. I was petrified at the thought of having to talk to either of them. Day five I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas watching something on TV when Seth walked purposefully into the living room. He grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in annoyance, "I was half watching that!"

"What's wrong with you sis?" he demanded sitting beside me on the couch and I shrugged. Oh yay, little brother talk.

"Nothing."

"You've been moping for four days and you jump every time someone knocks on the door," Seth pointed out knowledgeably. "And then if it's Embry or Jacob you run to your room and hide. Something is going on and I want to know what it is. Right now."

Wow, my brother wasn't as stupid as I thought he was.

"Embry, Jacob and I are having a disagreement, they keep putting me in the middle of their arguments and it's driving me mad," I said rather dramatically not exactly lying and Seth gave me a look of disbelief.

"Is that it?" Seth laughed right in my face. So he thought my pain was funny? God he was as bad as Edward. Why did no one sympathize with me? I punched his arm.

"What do you mean 'Is that it'? This is awful," I huffed with annoyance and Seth leaned over and ruffled my hair.

"You are such a drama queen," he replied rolling his eyes then he scooped me up off the couch and started carrying me somewhere.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked in alarm when I realized Seth had carried me outside our house. Then he dumped me unceremoniously on the porch. Ouch.

"Forcing you to be an adult, go talk to them both, or don't. Just get out of the house, I have a date," Seth grinned at the last part then darted back inside and locked the front door behind him. I was mortified. He kicked me out and I was in my pajamas; my short shorts and stained t-shirt.

"Seth!" I screamed at the door but all I heard was his laughter.

I kicked it angrily then glanced around. The coast was clear. Well Seth was right about one thing, I had to talk to the boys; I just needed to gather my thoughts. I decided to head to the beach.

*************************

I was sitting on the beach wondering how I was going to tell Embry and Jacob that I was nearly going nuts trying to choose between them and that I needed some space. Suddenly I heard my name being called…by two very familiar men.

"Leah!"

"Lee!"

Embry and Jacob noticed they were advancing on me from each end of the beach and I was in the middle. Jacob saw Embry and his eyes narrowed. Jacob knew he was competing with Embry to win me. Embry looked from Jacob to me then back to Jacob and his jaw clenched in realization. I got up and bolted like the coward I was.

I started running back to La Push but I knew if I went to my house they would find me. I had to go somewhere else; somewhere they wouldn't suspect I would ever go. Where would the boys never expect me to be? Almost immediately images of Emily and Sam popped into my head. They would never think to look for me there; I avoided Sam and Emily's house like a bad smell unless there was a party. I ran to Sam and Emily's house and skirted around to the backyard. Peeking inside the house through the back glass sliding door, I saw Emily cooking, typical Emily, and Sam was nowhere to be seen. I hid beside the fence that bordered the street and crouched down low keeping an eye on Emily making sure she didn't see me. Heavy footsteps came closer as Jacob and Embry passed by the house.

"I can't believe you did this man," Embry was saying angrily.

"I love her too," Jacob retorted strongly and Embry scoffed.

"You already have any imprint," Embry reminded him.

"So? I love Leah in spite of it," Jacob growled back.

"Asshole," Embry hissed.

"Dickhead," Jacob retorted.

I held my breath as they continued on their way. Just before they were out of hearing range I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Leah what the hell are you doing skulking around my house?" Sam's voice boomed from behind me.

I turned guiltily to see Sam standing there looking at me like I had lost my mind, which could be completely accurate. I could imagine how this looked. Ex-girlfriend, hiding behind the bushes of her ex-boyfriend's house; it looked really bad. I stood up blushing sheepishly. How embarrassing was this? I turned back to see Jacob and Embry running towards me. Oh god, I needed to find an escape, I wasn't ready to deal with them just yet.

Emily! Emily was better than facing Jacob and Embry. I ran for the open door…only problem was it wasn't an open door, but a glass sliding door that I had forgotten existed. I collided with the glass and fell landing flat on my back staring up at the sky. Pretty white and colored stars danced in front of my eyes. Then Embry, Sam and Jacob's big heads blocked them all out. They all looked very concerned.

"Oh my goodness Leah!" Emily exclaimed and I heard the door slide open and then Emily's face appeared above me too. My eyelashes fluttered.

"Are you drunk Leah?" Sam queried and Emily scowled at him and nudged him to shut up. I used my arm to cover my face in embarrassment. A giant gaping hole in the ground that would swallow me up would be much appreciated at the moment. Too damn bad it didn't.

"We'll take her from here," Embry said to Sam and Emily and they both nodded their heads looking very concerned for my well fare. Or maybe there were worried about my mental health. Not too sure which one at the moment.

Someone scooped me up in their arms and I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Jacob carrying me. When he saw me looking at him, he gave me an affectionate smile.

"You are crazy Clearwater ," he scolded me laughing and I buried my face into his shoulder with shame. I guess I couldn't put this off any longer.

Jacob carried me to Embry's house and then sat me down on the couch. Now I had to face them both. I was so nervous and scared; my legs were bouncing up and down of their own accord. Embry pulled up a chair and sat facing me on the left and Jacob pulled up another chair to sit beside him on the right.

The three of us all just stared at each other, like a little triangle. I glanced at Jacob and he quirked an eyebrow at me comically. I caught Embry's eye and the smallest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Looking back over at Jacob, I saw he had this stupid grin on his face and the three of us lost it. I was laughing so hard I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"God Leah you are the biggest dork," Jacob chuckled through his laughter and that set me off on another round of laughter.

"If Sam didn't think I was crazy before, he probably does now," I spluttered still cracking up.

"I just keep picturing you running into that door," Embry reminded us and we all paused to remember the moment and then Embry added, "Then Sam's face."

And the laughter started again. It took a long time for us to stop laughing but when we finally did; an awkward silence filled the air. Luckily I was saved from speaking because Jacob spoke up first. His Alpha-ness was coming through.

"We've discussed it and we both want a chance to prove to you that we love you," Jacob stated and I just stared at them blankly. Prove that they love me? Have they lost it? Wasn't I supposed to be the crazy person in this little triangle? How the heck would they do that? And when did I suddenly have no say?

"So there will be no rules, you date both of us and decide who you want to be with. Then the other will step aside," Embry continued decidedly and I frowned.

"You guys are happy for me to date both you, no rules?" I clarified slowly and both boys nodded adamantly.

"Yes."

I inspected them both closely. This was a bad idea. It wasn't just a bad idea, it's a catastrophe waiting to happen. They had no idea what they were asking and how hard it would be for them. I had to make them see this was bad. That this would hurt them, seeing me with the other guy.

"So Jake, you're okay if I do this with Embry?" I asked Jacob as I moved to Embry and kissed him on the lips slowly and tantalizingly. I pulled away and turned to Jacob whose jaw clenched but he kept his temper and nodded.

"Yes."

"And you Embry, you are okay with me doing this?" I asked the same question of Embry as I moved over to Jacob and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I moved back from Jacob and turned over to Embry. Embry's fists clenched and unclenched but he nodded his agreement.

"Completely."

I stared at them both. They were insane. I was insane because I just nodded and agreed to their crazy deal. I asked Embry for some clothes; he gave me some loose jeans and a t-shirt that was too small  
for him then I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could.

****************************

Since I couldn't go home because Seth was being a man whore I texted Edward to pick me up at the border. I felt the overwhelming need to share and Edward was the only one I could really speak to since he already knew what was going on. A second later there was a tingle on my cell and Edward had written back confirming he would be there in five minutes. Three minutes later a Volvo came careening towards me and spun to stop with the passenger door right in front of me. I got in and Edward grinned.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath even though I knew he could hear and then I gushed excitedly. "E you have no idea what just happened."

"I don't, but no doubt you are going to share," Edward replied smartly and I flicked him with my finger.

"Smart ass, Jacob and Embry want me to date both of them," I informed him and Edward made a pretend surprised face. I knew he could hear my thoughts before I said them, but I felt better talking out loud to him. It made it feel less like he was trespassing my head.

"And you agreed?" Edward asked incredulously and I felt a little ashamed at my excitement. Sure I got to have both men for a short time, but it was completely outrageous to date two men, even though they wanted me to.

"I know, I'm a great big whore," I whined dramatically and Edward laughed.

"I'm glad you called, Nessie wanted to invite you to her birthday party, its princess themed, and she wants you to come as Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Edward changed the subject quickly and I grimaced. A princess themed birthday party for the imprint of one of the men who claimed that he was in love with me…pass.

"I can't make it, I have a prior engagement," I replied lying through my teeth and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're lying."

"Stupid mind reader," I grouched and Edward smirked.

"Nessie insisted that we buy you the dress for her party, she was very specific."

"It makes sense you foot the bill, since it's your daughters party after all," I retorted and Edward nodded, adding sarcastically.

"It makes perfect sense."

I nervously studied my fingernails then glanced out of the car window. I hadn't even realized we were driving anyway, the ride was that smooth.

"Are Jacob and Embry going to be there?" I asked nervously.

"Nessie is Jacob's imprint, of course he will be there," Edward replied and I winced at the reminder. Jacob had an imprint. Edward said hurriedly, "Embry is invited, as he is part of your pack. We are going to ask Quil to bring Claire, Nessie wants to hang out with other little girls, and Seth will come of course."

"Of course," I commented sarcastically, "My baby bro can't pass up a good princess themed dress up party."

I peered out of the window again, we were driving so fast I couldn't even gauge where the hell we were. Edward knew I was going to ask him and I appreciated that he waited for me to ask rather than answering my silent question.

"So where are we going?"

"To pick up your costume in Seattle , Alice had it specially made for you already, you just have to try it on and make sure it fits," Edward grinned at me and I huffed folding my arms under my chest. I had no choice in this, Edward's creepy family were ambushing me. Edward started to laugh and I glared at him.

"I hate your family."

AN: So here's chapter 4. Hope you like it!!!! Read and review! Not much else to say lol


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding Shop From Hell

Chapter 5 - The Wedding Dress Shop From Hell

We ended up at a wedding dress store in Seattle that also made specialist dresses. I felt a little underdressed, seeing as I was wearing Embry's old clothes; huge black t-shirt and cutoff jeans. My outfit just screamed class. It was quite fancy, as soon as we walked in three shop girls pounced on us asking if they could help us and would we like champagne and when was the wedding date. I nearly threw up on the pristine white tiles when I realized they thought I was marrying Edward. Edward gave me a look.

"That hurts my feelings Leah," Edward whispered softly so that the chattering girls couldn't hear and I poked my tongue out at him. He ignored my childish mockery then addressed the girls, "Ms. Clearwater is here to try on a dress, my sister Alice Cullen called and made the order."

"Of course Mr Cullen, just have a seat on that couch and we will get a dressing room ready for Ms. Clearwater," one of the girls gushed staring up at Edward adoringly then the three of them ran giggling into the back room.

Ms. Clearwater? Snobby little snotheads, way to make me feel old. A smile tugged at Edward's lips. He sat down elegantly onto the couch and I plopped down next to him very ungracefully. My mind wandered to Embry which then moved to Jake and then for some reason moved to the motorcycles and what Bella had said to me when I ran into her and Nessie.

'_He gave it to you now'_

"Does Bella know that Jake…you know," I asked awkwardly and Edward tilted his head to look down at me.

"Loves you?"

"Yeah," I felt myself blush involuntarily. He didn't have to say it so plainly, I hadn't exactly come to terms with the revelation yet.

"She has her suspicions I believe," Edward replied airily and I was shocked. So Bella pretty much knew but she didn't care?

"And she doesn't mind?"

"She wants only happiness for Jacob."

"Does any of your family know?"

"It's hard to keep secrets in our family," Edward had a small smile on his face and I nodded understandingly. I was the only girl in a wolf pack of boys and we could see into each other's heads. Secrets were pretty much a foreign concept.

"I know that feeling."

"They know that Jacob likes you, but they don't know about Embry or that Jacob has confessed to you," Edward clerified and I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

One of the assistant's reappeared, bowing shyly to us.

"If you will just step in here I will help you into your dress," she addressed me but her eyes flashed flirtingly at Edward. I rolled my eyes and walked into the dressing room with the assistant following me.

I pulled off my t-shirt unabashedly. Going around naked wasn't really a problem for me since most of the young males in La Push had seen me naked at one time or another, being wolves and all. I tugged off my jeans as well and the assistant was staring at me with her mouth open..

"What are you looking at?" I asked her, looking down at myself wondering if I'd lost a boob or something... Nope, both girls were still there and I was actually wearing underwear today too. Happy days.

The assistant blushed and held out the dress. I squeezed in from the bottom, the damn thing was elaborate all right, and it was a perfect replica of the yellow ball gown Belle wore. It was also incredibly heavy and the skirt was so wide I would have trouble fitting into a car.

"You know E, this is just one big fucked up mess," I called out to Edward who snickered.

"Language dear," he replied smoothly.

I flicked him the finger over the cubicle and heard him chuckle. The assistant who was helping me dress looked positively scandalized but one icy glare from me and she couldn't even look me in the eyes.  
_Oh yeah, I still got it_, I cheered in my head and Edward made a coughing sound as he held in his laughter. The assistant tightened the corset then made me face the mirror.

"That's the costume Ms. Cullen requested we make," she primped the skirt importantly, then asked, "How does it feel?"

I couldn't believe how amazing the dress looked on me. The yellow was the perfect tone against my dark skin. The fit was perfect. That little pixie Cullen really knew how to judge people's sizes.

"Good."

"You want to show your husband?" the assistant asked curiously, and I knew she was fishing for information about Edward; if he was married, if I was his girlfriend.

_Well Edward is not available little miss tramp,_ I thought snidely and I heard Edward grunt holding in his laughter.

"He's not my husband, I'm his mistress," I quipped sweeping out of the cubicle grinning at her shocked face. I heard her scamper from the cubicle to her group of workmates and then their frantic whispering.

"Was shocking the girl really necessary?" Edward asked me in a bored voice and I shrugged grinning.

"Not really, but it was fun."

"The dress looks nice, it fits well?"

"Yeah it's perfect."

"Excuse me miss can you please ring up this dress," Edward addressed the assistant who had wandered back over and she blushed nodding.

"Certainly Mr Cullen," she practically purred then she turned to me, "Let me help you out of that."

She followed me back into the cubicle and then she tugged it over my head, putting it carefully back into the plastic covering.

"So, how many mistress' does Mr Cullen have?" the assistant asked, and I sneered at her.

"I'm more than enough for him."

"Oh, I see," the assistant was looking at me intently. Like she was trying to figure out what I had that made Edward want me for his mistress. I'm not sure she would find a reason. I mean come on; I was wearing men's t-shirt and shorts. I was a dog, no pun intended. I didn't know what Embry and Jacob saw in me.

"Tell Mr. Cullen to pay for the damn thing and I will meet him in his car," I snapped, annoyed by her and the assistant practically grabbed the dress and ran from the cubicle.

I pulled on my clothes and checked my reflection in the mirror. I looked pretty average in the shapeless men's clothing I was wearing. Maybe I could convince Edward to buy me some clothes; I resolved to hit him up later for a free wardrobe. I tried to tidy my hair a little, but there wasn't much I could do without a brush. I strode out of the cubicle confidently and heard a group of giggling girls enter the shop.

_Ugh, giggling girls, spare me,_ I thought sarcastically as I made a beeline for the door, then I saw familiar faces. Kim, Jared's imprint, Rachel, Paul's imprint and Emily, my ex-best friend and the woman who stole my high school sweetheart and was now set to marry him. Emily was walking close to Kim hiding the side of her face that was destroyed by Sam; embarrassed about the scars on her face. An assistant walked up to them with a bounce in her step.

"Ahh the Young and Uley Bridal party, and where is the blushing bride?" the assistant cooed and Emily turned her face completely and the assistant saw the scars down her face.

The assistant gasped at a loss for words and I saw the look of hurt cross Emily's face. I didn't hold a lot of love for Emily now after everything that happened, but seeing the look on her face made me feel protective of her. I figured I'd do her a favor, since once upon a time we had been best friends and she was still my second cousin. I stalked over to their group and stood right up in the attendant's face.

"Stop gawking, it's a scar, get over it and do your job," I snapped at the assistant who looked down at the ground blushing with embarrassment and then scurried off to find the dresses for the fitting. I turned to Emily, "Enjoy you day."

Then cool as a breeze I strolled for the front door making my grand exit. Unfortunately Emily ran and intercepted me before I could reach Edward's silver Volvo.

"Leah wait, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the fitting, its just we haven't spoken in some time and I didn't know if you still wanted to be in my bridal party after everything that's happened…" Emily apologized profusely and I scoffed. I wasn't stupid. Emily didn't tell me about the fitting because she didn't want me in her bridal party and regretted asking me. I was fine with that. I couldn't care less about her wedding.

"Emily, I have more important things to worry about than your wedding, if you want me in it that's fine, I'm in, if you don't want me in it that's fine, I'm out," I snapped at her rudely, then I glanced at the Volvo, and gave a weak smile that probably came out closer to a sneer, "I'm in a hurry, I'll see you around."

I got in the car with Edward, who had slipped past us, and saw Emily standing there watching us as we drove away a sad look on her face. I refused to pity her, she didn't deserve my pity.

********************************

Edward was looking over at me with concern. Obviously he hadn't missed my confrontation with Emily but I didn't feel like talking about her or Sam. I was actually extremely hungry, like super hungry. My stomach grumbled loudly as though confirming my realization. Edward abruptly pulled into the car park of a diner.

_Thank you mind reader, I am forever grateful, _I thought at Edward and he gave me a lopsided smile. Edward raced around to open up my car door and I laughed at him.

"No need to waste that niceness on me," I chuckled getting out of the car and Edward followed me shaking his head.

"You don't value yourself nearly enough," he replied and I shrugged. We entered the diner and took a booth at the window. A waitress came by to hand us menus which we took and I opened mine eagerly surveying what they had on offer.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Edward peering at him over the top of my menu hesitantly.

"You just did," Edward replied swiftly browsing the menu like he was going to order something. I hoped he would hear my mental plea and order an extra burger and cheesy fries, I didn't want to look like a pig and order half the menu but I was really hungry.

"Real funny Cullen," I deadpanned rolling my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"Can I take your order?" a perky voice interrupted our conversation and Edward turned to smile charmingly at our waitress. She was a pretty little thing, quite short, strawberry blonde hair that she twirled around her finger while being dazzled by Edward and green eyes that flicked towards me quickly, then back to Edward.

"A burger with the works and cheesy fries," Edward ordered and I was extremely relieved. I hated leaving eateries hungry.

"I'll get the same," I added, and the waitress reluctantly turned her head to me, so I grinned and said just because I could, "Don't waste your time sweetheart, he's married."

The waitress blushed bright red and quickly withdrew saying she would get our food. Edward tutted his tongue at me like I was a naughty child and I folded my arms across my chest defensively.

"You do take a sick pleasure in dashing people's dreams don't you?" Edward commented dryly and I snorted.

"If you are what she dreams about then I did her a favour," I replied saucily and Edward rolled his eyes. _You walked right into that one_, I thought at him smugly.

"Touché," Edward replied coolly, then gestured to me, "Go ahead with your question Clearwater ."

I took a deep breath wondering how I should word my concerns then figured, what the hell, and just said everything I was thinking.

"Why aren't you more pissed about Jacob? I know you want Renesmee to fall in love naturally and all that, but still, I expected - more. Technically I'm taking away your daughter's soul mate."

Edward gave a deep sigh, not that he had to being vampire and all, and ran a hand through his bronze hair absently. I heard at least half a dozen sighs from the female patrons in the diner, and one or two males. Perverts, Edward looked seventeen for God's sake; if anyone was fantasizing about him it was very, very wrong.

"Leah, look at this whole situation from my point of view. Jacob and I were once rivals for Bella's affections. He was in love with Bella. Jacob imprinted on mine and Bella's daughter because some strange wolf instinct tells him that she is his supposed soul mate. Doesn't that seem more than a little messed up to you? Jacob was in love with Renesmee's mother. How are any of us going to explain that to her when she grows up?" Edward pointed out and I sat back in the plastic chair and pursed my lips. I never thought about it like that.

"I guess it is a little awkward," I agreed and Edward gave a sharp laugh.

"A little awkward? I wanted to kill Jacob at one point, and now fate is telling me that I have to accept him as my son-in-law. Its ludicrous, Bella adores Jacob, but I doubt she wants him for a son-in-law either. You saw her first reaction to the imprinting or heard about it right?"

Now that brought a smile to my face. Newborn Bella trying to kill Jacob; Seth and I had laughed for days. The waitress reappeared with our meals, not looking at either one of us and Edward thanked her politely while I just shoved some chips into my mouth. Edward absently picked up a French fry and inspected it closely.

"I heard Jacob's confusion when he first felt repulsed about being imprinted to Renesmee, it happened about six months after the imprint. He knew no wolf had felt that way about their imprint ever. It frightened him. Renesmee used to be all he could think about, but as she grew faster and developed into her vampire abilities, the imprint began to weaken if you will. It's part of our theory. Jacob imprinted on her human side but the more she grows the more un-human she becomes. Eventually she will stop aging altogether and there will be nothing human left about her. After he realized that he could think for himself he started thinking about you. I heard his longing to be with you, his determination to deny the imprint. He's been working on it for more than a year," Edward revealed calmly and I dropped the burger I had just taken a huge bite out of onto the plate.

"More than a year? He's been in love with me for that long?" I gasped my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Maybe longer," Edward confirmed, then frowned and pointed at my mouth, "You going to finish that?"

I realized that everyone facing me could see the half chewed burger lolling about in my mouth and quickly gulped it down. I was speechless. Jacob had been in love with me for over a year? He was doing all this for me. I became lost in my own thoughts of Jacob as I took another bite of my burger, and then another. Edward leant forward and bit his lip before speaking.

"This might not help but don't count out Embry, he's been in love with you much longer. He's loved your since you broke off from Sam's pack and joined Jacob's. He felt an admiration for you that slowly grew into something more. He joined Jacob's pack for you," Edward's revelation caused my mouth to drop open again but I quickly shut it having learned my lesson the first time. I swallowed my mouthful.

"But I was horrible to him; I teased him about having no father, and called his mother names. Why would he fall in love with someone like me?" I was so confused. I didn't deserve to have Embry or Jacob be in love with me. I had been horrible to both of them at one point or another.

"Because he saw the change in you, he saw the girl they all used to know before Sam, a kindred saw you for who you are on the inside Leah," Edward explained and I rested my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands.

"You're right, that didn't help."

"Try not to think about it," Edward advised and I felt Edward's cold hand stroke the top of my head gently. If it were at any other time I would have bitten his hand off, but the cold felt nice.

"Easier said than done," I murmured finally lifting my head and Edward gave me a comforting smile and nodded at his plate.

"Want my burger?"

He didn't have to ask me twice. Once all our food was devoured, by me of course, Edward asked for the bill and paid for it, leaving an overly generous trip. He said it was to make up for my bad attitude, I gave him the finger. Just as we were exiting two girls came into the diner and Edward held the door for them. They both looked up at him and openly stared at him, pausing in the doorway to take in his unearthly beauty. I coughed a reminder for them to move out of the way and they both blushed and moved into the diner giggling, stopping to stare back at Edward. Edward ignored them and waited for me to exit before following me out. We started walking towards his car.

"Isn't that annoying?" I asked and Edward frowned in confusion.

"Isn't what annoying?"

"Being openly adored everywhere you go."

"I've got you to keep my ego in check," Edward gave me a fond smile, and we both hopped into his car laughing.

*******************************

Edward dropped me at the border and I flashed him a thankful smile.

"Thanks E, when's the punk's party?" Edward smirked triumphantly, like he knew I wouldn't be able to resist going to the party all along.

"This Saturday."

That was in two days. Damn the Cullen's plan things fast.

"See you then."

"Bye Leah."

I felt a lot better since I gave Emily a serve, got a free meal, sorted out my Embry and Jake problem…well sort of sorted it out, and made the Cullen's pay for a dress that probably cost a fortune to make. It probably cost more than all the clothes that I owned. All in all, wasn't the worst day ever. I was walking back to the Reservation when I saw Sam emerge from the woods, wearing a pair of dirty jeans. I raised my eyes to the sky.

_And now my day has turned to crap, thank you Sam__. _

"Emily wanted me to check on you," Sam intoned seriously, his eyes dark, "She saw you getting into the car with that mind reading bloodsucker."

"And?" I prompted him, continuing my walk and Sam grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. Sam was cruising for a bruising. If he touched me one more time I was going to kick my foot up his ass.

"Are you having an affair with that Cullen?" Sam demanded, getting his face right up into mine.

What was it with people thinking Edward and I were getting it on? He was a vampire for god's sake! He stunk. Sure he was handsome and charming, but god, could you imagine having sex with him? He was cold. He was cold everywhere, it would be like having sex with a popsicle…gross, I think I just vomited in my mouth a little.

"Yes Sam, yes I am," I deadpanned resisting the urge to roll my eyes, "in fact right now I'm carrying our hybrid baby, half vampire and half shape shifter, we've nicknamed it 'werepire' and if it's a girl I'm going to call her Emily and if it's a boy I'm going to call him Sam."

For a second Sam looked like he believed me but then he saw the look on my face and relaxed, like a huge burden was off his shoulders. I could just imagine him thinking, _hurray, Leah wasn't fornicating with a vampire, now I can eat a million muffins made by the love of my life without fearing the unholy union of shape-shifter and vampire._ What a prick.

"Well then I don't understand," Sam released my arm and I rubbed it trying to get rid of the feel of him touching me.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you but I have some problems that Edward is helping me figure out," I spat at Sam hatefully and Sam wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Surely someone who isn't a bloodsucker could help you."

"I don't know if you've noticed but since I became a she-wolf freak I don't have that many girl friends, and there is no way I can talk to my pack about this. I don't know any of your packs imprints, even Rachel is a stranger to me since she imprinted and I hardly think Nessie or Claire are old enough to assist me. There is no way I would trust Emily enough, and my mom is hardly around, so yes Sam, I am friends with a bloodsucker because I have no one else to vent my problems to," I ranted, my voice rising with anger and Sam looked apologetic. Great. I didn't mean to send him into another spiral of guilt for imprinting on my cousin and breaking my heart.

"You…" Sam began but I held up my hand effectively cutting off whatever lame thing he was going to say.

"If you say I 'have you' I will kick you in the nuts so hard you'll be eating your balls for breakfast," I growled at him shoving my face in his, before I turned away from him, effectively dismissing him, "Now please go far, far away."

Thankfully Sam did as I asked and turned and ran back into the woods. What a jerk. I can't believe I was once so in love with him that I thought the world was going to end when he broke up with me. It all seemed so long ago. I was glad I didn't get trapped into marrying him, then I would be stuck making muffins all day. I don't even like muffins. I pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_Sam is such a dick. Can you believe he accused me of having an affair with you?_

It took all of thirty seconds for me to receive a reply.

_The nerve to think that you could fall for such a handsome specimen as myself_

That comment made me smile. Edward's sense of humour was really different.

_Precisely, _I texted back swiftly.

_Meadow for lunch tomorrow?_ Edward wrote back and I smiled fondly.

_Ur on, meet you at 10 at the border._

AN: Chapter 5! I'm going to try and update every week. I have scenes written that I want to happen, but I need to fill in the bits inbetween which is a bit difficult for me. It's so hard going between Embry and Jacob, and giving each boy enough Leah time. And also working out dates, etc sooooo difficult.

I put up a poll of who you would like to see Leah end up with. Doesn't affect the story but its fun to see who you are all rooting for. I was surprised at how many reviews I got saying Leah should just elope with Edward lol.

Thanks to my beautiful Beta, best Beta ever!!!!

Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6 My Brother: The Dork

Chapter 6 - My Brother: The Dork

Hanging out with Edward was turning out to be fun. Embry and Jacob had both wanted to do something with me today, but the lunch date with Edward saved me from making a decision of who to go out with.

Typical, I couldn't get a man six months ago and now two men wanted me and I couldn't choose between them. Fate really did enjoy fucking with me. Edward chuckled at my expense to which I responded with a glare. Opening up the little cooler he had brought with him, he handed me my favorite type of beer and a sandwich that Mother Cullen must have made. I was really starting to appreciate his mind reading skills.

We sat down in the meadow, which was pretty much becoming our meadow, and I drank my beer in silence. We didn't feel the need to fill the silence with talking; Edward could hear all my thoughts anyway. It was just nice to sit with someone in peace and quiet. Edward Cullen…my new BFF. It was sad to realize that my best friend was a male vampire, but he was better than anyone else I knew around here. Edward smiled proudly lying back onto the grass.

"Bella's OK with us hanging out right? I don't want to cause any problems between you both," I asked him curiously. I had been thinking about Bella last night, and how I would feel if some girl was monopolizing my husband's time, and I thought I would be pretty unhappy about it.

"Bella and I haven't really discussed it, she and my sisters have been too busy planning Nessie's birthday party to wonder about what us men are doing," Edward replied calmly and I raised an eyebrow turning to look down at him.

"She won't be mad?"

"I don't see how she could be, I never asked her to stop being friends with Jacob, I don't think that it would be fair of her to ask me to stop being friends with you," Edward actually made sense, it would be kind of hypocritical for Bella to complain that Edward had a girl as his friend, when Bella's best friend was Jacob.

"As long as you don't fight about it," I told him sternly and Edward grinned at me.

Edward suddenly sat up glancing around and I dropped my beer in alarm. Edward caught it swiftly and gave a rueful smile.

"I'm afraid we have been found out," Edward murmured to me handing me back my beer and I frowned glancing around. I heard a rustling and wasn't really surprised to see Jacob emerge from the trees.

"You're stalking me now?" I asked sarcastically getting to my feet a little annoyed and Jacob looked a little sheepish.

"I wanted to talk to you, I followed your scent," Jacob admitted then he looked over at Edward and frowned like he was asking Edward something. I sat back down again.

"Just friends Jacob, like you and Bella," Edward informed him smoothly, and then he looked at me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

_Oh yeah…Nessie's birthday party, _I nodded that I would be there and Edward took his leave bowing his head to Jacob as he went.

"You and Edward as friends is seriously weird," Jacob commented and I patted the ground next to me for him to sit.

"So is your face," I retorted laughing but Jacob just gave a weak smile. Something was wrong with him, I could tell. There was this look on his face that worried me. I lay my hand on his arm gently, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"My dad is sick, he told Rachel and me today," he looked down and stared at the grass.

"He has cancer Lee," Jacob said softly and I gasped in shock and pulled him closer, "I just…I just wanted to see a friendly face."

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry," I whispered wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders, "What is he going to do?"

"There isn't much he can do, the doctor's given him six months at best, Rebecca is flying home next week to be with him, God I feel so lost," Jacob's voice broke off, thick with emotion. I rubbed circles on his back as he leaned into my shoulder. His whole body started shaking, not from anger, but from held back tears, "Dad's always been there for me you know? When mom died, dad was always there. I just thought that he would always be there. I mean he's _Dad. _He can't not be here, right? But now he's going to be gone. Poof, just like that."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. God, he looked so terrified and sad. This is wrong. I mean this is _Jacob Black _for God sakes_._ The guy was always smiling and laughing, so happy; so full of joy. But that wasn't the man I held in my arms. No, now he looked like he was dying, like his entire world was falling to pieces and nothing could make it better. So much pain.

I had lost a father so I knew a fraction of what he was feeling, but Jacob had already lost his mother, and his eldest sister. And now he had to slowly watch his father pass away. Life was so unfair. At least I still had my mother and little brother.

"I wish I could say something to make you feel better," I breathed softly and Jacob shook his head and buried his face into my neck.

"Just having you near is enough," he replied and we clung to each other. I felt tears on my face, and wetness on my neck as we both cried.

********************

Hours later it was dark and Jacob was feeling slightly better. We took on wolf form to run back to La Push, no one else was phased and we were both grateful.

_Thanks for helping me Lee_, Jacob thought at me and I felt my heart warm.

_I'll always be here for you Jake, whatever happens, I'm always here for you_, I promised him bumping him with my shoulder as we ran and Jacob laughed nudging me back.

_I love you_, he blurted out and I smiled a wolfy grin.

_I love you too_, I replied, surprised at how easy it was to say that to him. I did love him.

_Do you love Embry?_ Jacob asked hesitantly, like he was afraid to hear the answer.

_Yes I do, that's why this is so hard_, I admitted. Edward had asked me that same question not long ago and I hadn't been sure, but after talking more with Embry and considering my reaction at having to choose between Jacob and Embry, I knew that I was truly in love with Embry as well. Otherwise it would have been easy for me to just choose Jacob.

_Whatever you choose I'll be happy as long as you are, _Jacob told me honestly and I was so grateful.

_Thanks Jake._

I phased back to human form and threw on Embry's shirt and pants quickly, then met up with Jacob at the front of my house. He was wearing just his jeans as usual and he smiled when I approached; he made me feel like I was the most beautiful person in the world when he looked at me. He took my hand and I smiled shyly up at him. I felt like a teenager on a first date.

I opened the door to my house and strode in with Jacob attached to my hand and we stopped dead to see Embry sitting on the couch. He stood as we entered and I dropped Jacob's hand like a hot potato.

"I thought you said you were busy today."

Embry's voice was almost accusing as he glanced back and forth between us.

"Jacob needed me Embry, Billy is sick," I explained walking towards him and Embry looked at Jacob worried. Billy had been a father figure to all of us at one time or another and was a valued member of our tribe.

"What?"

"He's dying," Jacob said softly and Embry engulfed Jacob in a manly hug.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Jake," Embry apologized sincerely and I saw Jacob's shoulders start heaving again so I walked in and wrapped my arms around the both of them.

And it was in that uncomfortable moment that Seth entered the house and saw us huddled in a hug. We pulled apart awkwardly and Seth inspected us closely.

"Something's going on," Seth stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Seth, nothing is going on," I said quickly, too quickly, because Seth's face told me that he didn't believe a word I was saying.

"You're lying, I can smell it," Seth retorted pointing to his nose and I groaned.

Damn Seth for having the best nose of us all.

"We're both in love with your sister," Jacob spoke up bluntly and Seth just stared at all of us in disapproval. I felt like I was the naughty kid getting told off.

"You three are aware this is a bad idea right? You are emotionally scarred," Seth pointed out bluntly gesturing to me then turned to Jacob, "you are already imprinted," and then to Embry, "and you will inevitably imprint."

We all just stared at him blankly. We knew the risks, we just didn't care. Seth sighed, like he was just completely giving up on us since our determined faces didn't waiver.

"I'm going to bed," he informed us grumpily trekking down the hallway shaking his head. I knew he was upset, I just wasn't sure why.

"I better talk to him; will I see you both tomorrow for Nessie's party?"

"Yeah, she had my costume delivered to my house," Embry said quickly heading for the door and Jacob followed him.

"Same."

"OK, bye," I kissed them both on the cheek then ushered them out of my house. I strolled down the hall to Seth's room and swung his door open without knocking. Seth was sitting on the edge of his bed staring down at his Spider man sheets, like he was waiting for me. He looked up at me when the door opened and I leant on his doorjamb casually.

"So little brother, what's with the attitude?"

"I can't believe you are doing this to yourself again," Seth said angrily and I frowned in confusion. My little brother was so angry, I didn't understand why. Seth was never angry. After everything I'd ever done to him, Seth had never been this angry with me.

"Doing what?"

"Setting yourself up for hurt and disappointment, I thought you learned your lesson from Sam," Seth lectured me and I walked into his room and sank down to sit cross legged on his floor. Ouch, I think a toy soldier pricked my bum with his bayonet. Why the heck did Seth have toy soldiers on his floor? Actually, I didn't want to know.

"I did Seth, I just…I deserve to be happy okay and I don't think I need to defend myself to you," I told Seth defiantly, and Seth sighed rubbing his face with his hands before coming to join me on the floor. He reached out his warm hand and placed it on my shoulder, his hazel eyes, so much like my own, staring up at me.

"Leah, I can't see you like that again," he whispered brokenly and I frowned laying my head on his shoulder.

"Like what?" I asked even though I was sure I knew what he was talking about.

"Like you were when Sam left you."

After Sam broke up with me I was a zombie, I barely ate, and I barely spoke, holding in all my pain behind a mask of numbness. The one time I finally let loose about how I felt and how much I was hurting I phased in the middle of our living room, scaring my father to death. Seth's anguish and pain had caused him to phase as well. I'd killed my father and turned Seth into a monster all in one night, all because Sam left me and I didn't know how to react. Seth and I had taken days to transform back, we were in so much pain we couldn't concentrate enough but through everything we always had each other. I could understand Seth's fear that I would relapse to that state of being again but I was different now, I had grown up a lot more since then. I had learned a lot about life as well.

"I was naive then Seth, I know exactly what I'm walking in to," I promised him and Seth frowned in confusion.

"Then why do you keep walking?"

"Because I love them both Seth, and I know the risks, believe me I know," I told him, emotion creeping into my voice and Seth bit his lip then gave a wry smile. I knew that look on his face; he had accepted this, whatever the hell this was.

"You couldn't have picked any other normal guys on the Res? Ones that didn't turn into wolves?" Seth asked mockingly and I laughed shaking my head.

"I'd break the human ones Seth," I joked crudely and Seth mimed gagging but I could see that he was smiling so I added, "Jacob and Embry say they are both in love me, and want me to choose between them."

"So what's happening, you are dating both of them?" Seth asked curiously and I nodded.

"Yeah, until I decide which one I want."

He seemed confused for a minute then turned back to me.

"So why exactly was there a big group hug in the middle of our living room?"

God, he didn't know anything about Billy. I must have looked like I was about to start crying because Seth looked very concerned. He asked me what was wrong.

"Billy has cancer. He's dying Seth," Seth froze. He was sort of staring into space. Only he wasn't seeing anything.

"Poor Jake," he managed to whispter and I just nodded.

We sat there for a while not saying anything. He looked like he was about to start crying. I would have too except I had no more tears to give. I knew that Seth thought of Billy as a father figure too.

"Just don't get hurt again okay sis?" Seth leaned over and kissed my cheek squeezing my hand, "I can't stand to see you hurt again."

I knew what he was doing. He didn't want me see him crying so he changed the subject. Under normal cercumstances I would have stayed and told him to just let it go and quit evading. He didn't have to be the big macho man. I would have said all this except I looked at him and it was taking everything he had not to cry in front of me.

"OK little brother, I promise," I smiled reassuringly at him before quickly getting up and walking to the door.

"Night Seth."

"Night Leah."

***********************

The next morning, about noon I woke up, showered and then squeezed into my costume dress. I had to admit, I looked great. Points to Pixie Cullen for her awesome skills. I strolled down the hallway to find Seth in the living room waiting for me and I stared in shock at my little brother.

"Seth...what in the name of all things holy are you wearing?" I asked in awe, and then I got the giggles. Seth pouted.

"Don't make fun of me Lee, you know I can't resist a good dress up party," Seth protested tugging on his jesters cap and the bells on the end jingled. Yes my brother had dressed up as the court jester, in a colourful, baggy jumpsuit; face painted white with glitter and different coloured shapes, and a jester's hat complete with bells. I knew Nessie had gone with a Disney theme for her party; I just wasn't exactly sure what Disney character he was supposed to be.

"You are such a dork," I teased him fondly throwing an arm around his neck and hugging him. We exited the house to find Embry and Jacob waiting on our porch. Seth rolled his eyes.

"I'm driving her; you can both come with us but no fighting with each other," Seth scolded Embry and Jacob, "And no touching my sister inappropriately whilst in my sight, understand?"

Embry and Jacob nodded their agreement to my brother's rules and Seth sighed and stomped towards the car leaving me with the two of them. I moved to quickly kiss each of them on the cheek, Embry first, then Jacob. They both did look incredibly handsome in their prince costumes, Embry looked like Aladdin while Jacob was dressed in an old school prince costume. We stood there regarding each other for a moment.

"Hey guys," I greeted them airily and they both smiled at me.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey Lee."

Seth beeped the horn loudly. The three of us shuffled awkwardly to the car and they helped me shove my enormous dress into the front seat before piling into the back. The car ride was so damn awkward. No one said anything, luckily the radio was on. When we arrived at the Cullen's I gasped at the beauty. Alice had really outdone herself with the decorations. Embry raced to open up my door for me and I blushed and stepped out of the car to find Jacob waiting for me, an appreciative smile on his handsome face. Jacob offered his arm to me and I went to take it but then I saw Embry's face and twisted my arm in his as well as Jacob's. And like that, the three of us entered Nessie's Princess World.

I had to laugh when I saw the rest of the Cullen's. Nessie had each of the females dressed as a Disney princess character. I was Belle obviously, Rosalie was Aurora , Nessie herself was Cinderella, Alice was Snow White, Esme was Ariel and Bella...Bella was dressed as a crone. I did a double take and Bella saw me looking and rolled her eyes.

"I'm the evil stepmother apparently," she huffed in annoyance, glancing longingly at the pretty dresses we were all wearing.

"Cheer up Bells, I for one think that hook nose looks beautiful on you," Jacob tried to make her smile and Bella glared at him not appreciating his effort. Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple and Bella finally laughed, gazing up at Edward adoringly.

"Hurray, Jacob and Leah and Embry!" Nessie cheered happily as she ran over to inspect us all critically, "Excellent, your costumes look perfect."

It was then I realized that alot of us were dressed up in pairs, and luckily not with spouses either. For example, I was Belle, but my partner wasn't Jacob or Embry, it was Edward.  
_  
Thank you god_, I whispered a silent prayer and Edward heard and smirked. I did the calculations in my head, and worked out that the jester didn't have a princess.

"So who does Seth go with?" I asked Nessie curiously and Nessie turned her brown eyes on him and smiled almost shyly.

"Seth is special."

"He sure is," Jacob agreed meaning a completely different special and all of the adults started laughing but Nessie glared not understanding the innuendo.

"Seth is very special," she reiterated which sent us all into another fit of laughter, except for Seth, who hated being the butt of the joke.

"We know sweetheart, we know," Bella sought to appease her, careful not to laugh and Nessie's glare became a sweet happy face when she saw Quil and Claire enter the party, Claire dressed as Princess Jasmine, and she ran over to greet them.

Now that Quil and Claire were here the party could get started apparently. Nessie clapped her hands and had us stand in a row, girls one side, boys on the other then she paired us off with our partner. Alice and Emmett. Claire and Embry, I could see Quil was incredibly jealous. Rosalie and Quil. Myself and Edward. Esme and Jacob. Renesmee and Jasper. Bella and Carlisle were paired together, Carlisle was dressed as a king though, and Bella was his evil wife.

"Seth you're mine as well," Nessie stated after separating us and Seth gave her the thumbs up.

After playing a couple of games, which we did at human speed so that Claire could play properly, Nessie blew out the candle on her cake and those of us who ate dug into our food. Esme was eagerly making sure us wolves were eating enough, God bless Mother Cullen.

Seth, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Jasper and Emmett decided to start up a little game of football so I sat on a white bench watching them and eating my piece of cake. I was licking the icing from my fingers with content when Nessie came towards me pulling Rosalie along behind her. I shuddered. Rosalie was a grade A cow. I heard Edward cough from somewhere nearby trying to hide his laughter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella ask him what was wrong.

"Leah, I want you and Auntie Rose to sit right here and don't move," Nessie commanded happily, pushing Rosalie to sit next to me. Rosalie glanced over at me with distaste and crossed her perfect legs.

"Can't I sit next to someone who doesn't stink?" Rosalie asked rudely, but Nessie ignored her, stomping off to find Esme and Alice. I think she wanted to have a photo taken of all the princesses since Jasper and Alice had given her a digital camera as a present and it was dangling on her wrist. I glanced over at Rosalie and grinned evilly.

"So what's your vamp gift? Apart from being a colossal bitch?" I asked innocently and Rosalie snarled at me furiously, "Was that supposed to scare me?"

Rosalie jumped to her feet ready to lunge at me when we were interrupted.

"No Aunt Rose," Nessie screamed and Rosalie flinched and stood up straight smoothing out her dress before turning to Nessie with a beautiful innocent smile.

"I wasn't going to hurt her," Rosalie assured Nessie then glanced at me and hissed, "Much."

"You wouldn't have gotten close," I retorted smugly folding my arms across my chest lazily. Rosalie bared her teeth at me.

Nessie inspected us both closely, and then her lower lip started to quiver.

"Princesses' are supposed to be best friends, so hug and be friends," Nessie asked sweetly and my eyes widened as I glanced at Rosalie.

"Hug?"

I was Leah Clearwater, I did not hug. I especially didn't hug vampires. More specifically I did not hug the blonde spawn of Satan next to me.

"Nessie that isn't necessary, we are friends right Leah?" Rosalie looked at me in panic, her eyes conveying the message to go along with whatever she was saying and I nodded.

"Yeah, best of friends," I agreed smiling brightly and Nessie shook her head. She was a smart kid; you couldn't pull the wool over her eyes.

"I'm not dumb, now hug or you will have ruined my birthday party," Nessie replied firmly and Rosalie and I turned to each other reluctantly. I wasn't heartless, I wasn't going to ruin a little girl's birthday party, and Rosalie cared for Nessie like she was her own daughter.

In slow motion we leant towards each other and awkwardly hugged. I held my breath and so did she. Rosalie was so cold; I'd never actually touched a vampire before. Once we were sure that we hugged for long enough we pulled apart and looked at Nessie who nodded her head approvingly then turned and darted away. Rosalie and I sat beside each other not saying a word then Rosalie leant over to me so that our faces were barely touching. My hazel eyes were staring up into her honey gold ones proudly. I could sense the football game stop as all the boys stared at us, clearly expecting a bitch fight to take place.

"We will never speak of this again," Rosalie whispered threateningly and when I nodded she pulled away and started to inspect her perfect nails.

"If you guys could just do that again and tilt your heads towards each other I'll have enough ammo in my spank bank to last me forever," Emmett commented crudely and I turned to Rosalie expecting her to explode with anger but instead she just laughed fondly. The other guys started laughing as well.

"Emmett, you are such a pervert."

"Isn't that why you love me?" Emmett asked her batting his eyes femininely and Rosalie rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"No, I just love you for your body," she retorted smartly and Emmett made a face.

"Hey!"

I found myself smiling before I could help myself and Rosalie looked over at me and frowned.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked curiously and I gave a wry smile.

"You and Emmett, you're perfect for each other," I said a little longingly and Rosalie relaxed, watching as Emmett bowled over Seth and Quil to get to the touchdown line.

"Oh, yeah, he's the love of my life," Rosalie chuckled waving at him, and Emmett waved back blowing her a huge kiss.

Esme and Alice appeared with Nessie in tow and snuggled onto the bench with us. I felt like I was sitting in a tub filled with ice as Esme wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulders and Alice nestled into my side so that the four of us could fit on the bench. Nessie sat on Rosalie's lap and Bella came over with the camera that Nessie had given her.

"Smile!" she cried out holding up the camera then she lowered it slightly, "Leah, smile, it won't crack your face I promise."

Hearing Bella make a joke made me burst into laughter and Bella took the photo. With the photo done Rosalie chased after Emmett, and Esme and Alice returned to the kitchen to organize more food. Edward came over and kissed Bella lightly on the lips as the two went for a little walk. Nessie shimmied across the chair to sit close by me and wrapped one of my arms around her tiny shoulders. It felt awkward at first to be letting her hug me, but I just relaxed after a couple of moments. I had promised myself that I wouldn't ruin her party.

"Leah guess what?" Nessie asked me and I smirked.

"What?"

"When I get older, I'm going to marry Seth," Nessie announced decidedly and I was surprised. Nessie dreamt about marrying Seth?

"My brother?" I asked in disbelief and Nessie nodded grinning excitedly.

"He is very handsome, even Aunt Rose said so," Nessie informed me and I scratched my head a little confused. If Nessie was marrying my brother, then what was happening to Jake?

"What about Jacob?" I reminded her, and Nessie's little button nose screwed up at the thought of Jacob.

"Eww...I could never marry Jacob, he is my brother, I am going to marry Seth," Nessie repeated, then she smiled sweetly at me, "You can be my maid of honour."

"Thanks Nessie," I replied dryly and Nessie laughed and hugged me.

"If I ask nicely do you think Seth will give me a kiss for my birthday?" Nessie wanted to know and I blanched when she added dreamily, "I want Seth to kiss me like my dad kisses my mom."

"Nessie, honey, you are only three years old," I tried to ease her into the rejection but Nessie looked defiant, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I look twelve."

"Twelve is still too young for adult kisses Nessie," I told her gently and Nessie huffed pouting prettily. She didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do.

Seth called her name and Nessie's face brightened instantly. Forgetting about me she ran to throw her arms around Seth's neck and he spun her around laughing. I made a mental note to tease Seth continuously about his child bride; the look on his face would be priceless. I walked over to where Edward stood bopping his head along to the music watching Bella and Alice dance.

"Better keep an eye on your daughter E," I commented lightly to Edward and when he raised a questioning eyebrow I elaborated grinning, "she has definite plans on marrying my brother."

I replayed our conversation and Edward's face turned horrified at the thought of loosing his baby girl. He looked so comical that I laughed.

Then I heard the commotion.

I looked over in time to see Embry punch Jacob in the face knocking him into the wall of the Cullen's perfect house cracking it. Esme screamed, though I think she was more concerned about her house rather than Jacob being hurt. Jacob got up growling and lunged for Embry. Both of them exploded into wolf form and rolled away towards the woods. Nessie stood there staring in shock before quickly covering Claire's eyes, though it was a delayed reaction, Claire was already nearly in tears. Quil raced over to Claire and wrapped her up in his arms protectively and Bella did the same to Renesmee while Edward came over to me.

Seth bounded into the woods after Embry and Jacob and I sat down on a seat and looked over at Edward shaking my head in exasperation.

"You got any beers? 'Cause I could really use one right now."

*********************  
AN: Sorry this took so long, I will try and get the new chapter done by the weekend. Hope you enjoyed Nessie's party. Coming up in the story eventually: a camping trip, a triple date, jail, a Jacob date, an Embry date, a wedding and a decision. Phew. So much going on. :)

Enjoy and review!!!

P.S. my Beta booksmartblonde333 is the bomb!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 A Camping We Will Go

Chapter 7 – A Camping We Will Go

Jacob and Embry sat on the couch looking like two kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. Seth and I were standing up glaring down at them. Quil was sitting on the armchair near the window frowning in disapproval. He had demanded an explanation for what had happened and so Seth had told him about Jacob, Embry and I. Which now meant our whole pack was in on the dating fiasco that was my life. Fan-fricking-tastic. I placed my hands on my hips, feeling a little silly scolding them while dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast but this had to be done.

"I can't believe you two buffoons would ruin a little girl's birthday party! I am absolutely appalled and disgusted with both of you!" I yelled furiously and Seth and Quil covered their ears to escape my wrath. Smart boys.

"It was an accident," Embry ventured to defend himself and I raised an eyebrow.

"So your fist just accidentally smacked into Jacob's head and sent him into Esme's wall?" I asked incredulously. Embry blushed bright red and decided to shut his mouth.

There was silence. Seth and Quil got the giggles which I felt was inappropriate at this point in time. Silently I pointed to the kitchen and the two went into the other room to get a hold of themselves.

"What were you idiots even fighting about?" I growled angrily holding a hand to my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on.

"I told him I was taking you to Sam and Emily's wedding," Jacob piped up confidently and I gaped at him. Sam and Emily's wedding was in two weeks. As far as I knew I wasn't going with anyone.

"You haven't even asked me yet," I retorted and Jacob shrugged.

"Well he didn't know that."

Jacob Black was a cocky bastard; I was a little appalled with myself that it made him even more attractive to me. I was one sick puppy.

"I'm not going with either of you, so no more fighting," I spat at them furiously, then I eyed them both closely, "Do you both understand?"

They both averted their eyes before answering.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to bed," I declared then turned to Seth and Quil who had gotten themselves under control and returned to the living room, "Can I count on you both to punish them?"

Seth and Quil nodded evilly and, without a glance at Jacob or Embry, I went to my room.

------------------

The next morning I woke up to find flowers on my windowsill. They were wildflowers that had been picked from the forest, tied with a simple white ribbon. I walked over to the window and picked them up, seeing a tag on the ribbon.

_I'm sorry, Love Jacob_

I brought the flowers to my nose and sniffed the sweet scent. They weren't as perfect as the store bought purple flower Embry had given me, but these flowers were so Jacob. Fresh, earthy, simple, real. I smiled happily placing the flowers in the vase where Embry's flower was resting. I drifted into the shower and hummed a tune. Christ what has gotten into me? I'm humming. _Humming._ Whatever, might as well enjoy the mood while it lasts. I dressed and stopped by my room to untie the white ribbon from the flowers. It was so soft and beautiful, like satin. On a whim, I decided to tie my hair with it. I couldn't believe that all it took was flowers for me to forget being angry with Jacob but I couldn't make myself furious with him. Besides, I had to be there for him, especially now that his father was dying. I decided to go the Black's, not just to see Jacob but to see Billy as well. I raced up the street to the Black's house and checking that I looked presentable, in my old tattered shorts and too big top. Well, at least I was dressed. I even had on underwear. I rapped on the door. Jacob answered the door, his eyes widening when he saw me there.

"You got my flowers?" Jacob asked hesitantly and I smiled.

"I did," I turned my head to show him the ribbon in my hair then I frowned at him, "but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

Jacob looked justly chastened.

"I was just heading over to Embry's, then the Cullen's."

"You have such a good heart Jacob, its one of the things I adore about you," I said admiringly as I leaned over and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Jacob pulled away from me reluctantly then he traced a warm finger down the side of my face to my lips before he leaned over and kissed me gently. So warm, his kisses gave me tingles.

"Will you stay with Billy while I'm gone? Rachel and Paul have gone grocery shopping," Jacob asked and I nodded absently, a little dazed.

"Sure." With what his kisses did to me I probably would've done anything and everything he wanted. They were bliss.

Jacob laughed at my facial expression then leaned over to brush his lips across mine before he ran off towards Embry's house.

I walked into the house and found Billy sitting in the living room. The television was on, but he didn't seem to be watching it, he was just staring at the wall absently. He seemed thinner than I remembered, and older. His once graying hair was now completely white. I'd never thought of Billy Black as old. Ever. Even when he was confined to his wheelchair the man had such life. He seemed years younger than he actually was. Now he looked every bit of that age and then some. It made my heart break.

"You look awful old man," I startled him from his daydreaming and Billy twisted his head to look over at me, grinning fondly.

"You're one to talk," he retorted and I pretended to take offense.

"Hey!"

"It wouldn't hurt you to wear some nice clothes is all I'm saying, maybe some pants that don't have holes," Billy suggested winking and I flicked him the finger playfully.

"Too bad I shredded all my nice clothes turning into a gargantuan wolf," I pretended to muse and Billy gestured for me to sit beside him which I did. His wrinkled hand reached over for mine and squeezed my hand gently.

"Your dad would be so proud to see you right now Leah," Billy whispered and I scoffed.

"I doubt that."

"How can you think that? You have become a wonderful woman, a woman any father would be proud to claim as his daughter," Billy assured me and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Billy was one of my father's best friends. If he was proud of me, then my father would have been as well.

"Will you tell dad I love him when you see him, and that I'm sorry?" I asked timidly and Billy frowned at me. He knew what I was apologizing for. The first time I phased I caused my father to have a heart attack. My father died because I became a monster, a freak.

"It wasn't your fault Leah," Billy said seriously and I gave a small smile.

"Will you tell him though?" I persisted and Billy nodded solemnly.

"Of course," he promised, and then he gave a wry smile, "Though I'm not dead yet you know."

I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Billy laughed stroking my hair the way my dad used to do and I leaned against him. He was warm. Not body heat wise or anything, but he made me feel warm all over, like I was loved and safe and nothing bad could ever happen. Kind of like Jacob.

"Are you scared?" I whispered and Billy sighed deeply.

"Only for my children, Rachel should be fine, she's at least got Paul," he grimaced at the thought. I wouldn't want any daughter of mine being tied to that lunkhead either, "But its Jacob I worry most about," Billy admitted his gaze drifting to a photo on the side table of a little Jacob and his mother. He was snuggled into his mother's side as she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I'll look after him," I promised and Billy squeezed my hand thankfully.

"Thank you Leah."

---------------------

Rachel and Paul returned home before Jacob so I kissed Billy goodbye and headed back to my house, only to find Embry waiting for me on the porch. I grinned as I approached unable to stop smiling at the sight of him. His bronzed skin was shining in the sun and his teeth gleamed white. Then I remembered I was supposed to be angry with him and schooled my smile into a mock frown.

"Leah, I'm sorry," Embry apologized sincerely, his eyes warm and I threw my arms around his neck hugging him.

"I can't stay mad at you," I whispered to him and Embry wrapped his arms around me tightly, inhaling deeply. I leaned into his chest and peered up at him, "Have you apologized to Nessie yet?"

Embry nodded.

"And to Esme for breaking her house?"

He chuckled and nodded. He looked out towards the road and stiffened, then pulled away from me. Jacob was standing in the street staring at us and I felt suddenly guilty. I looked from one to the other before I turned and ran into my house shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it sighing; this was a nightmare. Seth was standing there staring at me.

"You can't keep running from them, you won't be able to pick one if you don't spend time with them both," Seth advised wisely and I bit my lip.

"Easier said than done," I muttered then pulled open the door and stepped outside to find out what they both wanted.

---------------

Well this was incredibly awkward. Both Embry and Jacob had turned up on my doorstep asking what I was doing tonight. Seth and I had actually rented some movies so I told them I was having a night in. They both asked if they could stay and watch the movies with us and since it was basically a pack event, we invited Quil over as well, and Colin and Brady, who were still desperately trying to infiltrate our pack, practically begged thier way in. So our whole pack plus two extra were now piled into our living room. I sat between Jacob and Embry on the couch, Seth in one armchair and Quil in another, with Brady and Colin sprawled out on the carpet. I couldn't even focus on the movie; I had no idea what we were watching. These two men either side of me had me so tense. Jacob yawned and stretched an arm around my shoulders. I tilted my head over to him and smirked, how high school of him. I felt the couch shaking and turned to Embry placing a calming hand on his leg. He looked over my head at Jacob and the two glared at each other. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this.

---------------

The next week passed by like this. Most nights both Embry and Jacob were at my house, and Seth stayed home to keep an eye on all of us. We mostly watched movies, played board games and the PlayStation 3. Neither had approached me for a separate date. I wasn't sure the reason for this, but I think it was the fact that they never had a chance since every night we had group plans.

The weekend came around again and it was Friday. I was bored. Seth had finally convinced Jacob and Embry to participate in a boy's day, so they had gone for a pack run. Colin and Brady finally joined our pack. With Jacob distracted, it wasn't hard for them to sneak in. I decided to try out some beauty products that Rachel had sold me last week since I had the day to myself. Shocking I know, but it's nice to be girly once in a while. It's like therapy. She was doing the whole, 'selling beauty products from home' thing and I wanted to support her. Honestly, I felt kind of sorry for her. Rachel had tried to get away from La Push; she had gone to college and had studied to be a lawyer. She once had wonderful plans for her life. One trip back to La Push changed everything. She took one look at Paul and 'BAM' she was stuck in La Push feeding Paul's fat ass for the rest of her life while selling beauty products to help support them. Meanwhile, this clay mask was awesome. The cream made my face go green. I felt like the witch from the Wizard of Oz and had the strangest urge to cackle. My phone started ringing, and I nearly fell over my bed to pick it up.

"Good morning," a pleasant voice greeted me and I sat down on my bed, "I just wanted to see how you were."

"E, they are driving me mad," I complained dramatically and I could almost see Edward rolling his eyes.

"So pick one already," he retorted smartly, chuckling.

"Very funny," I replied monotonously then I lay back and stared up at the ceiling as I tried to explain what was bothering me, "Being all closed up every night in the same room with them is just…a nightmare but the worst thing is that they are losing their friendship."

"Well it's a good thing I called," Edward told me and I perked up immediately, "Emmett and Jasper decided they wanted a boys camping weekend away."

Well that was great for Jasper and Emmett but I didn't know how a boys camping weekend would help me.

"And that's good for me how?"

"Well, Nessie wanted to come," Edward explained but that just confused me more. How were they supposed to be going on a boy's weekend away with Nessie in tow?

"And?"

"Bella wouldn't let her go without being assured that there would be someone mature to be with her at all times," Edward's voice turned pleading and I had a feeling that I was somehow going to be pulled along on a camping weekend.

"Uh huh," I urged him on.

"And since it is a boys weekend away, Rosalie, Alice and Bella can't come on the trip," Edward explained further still not getting to the point. He was skirting around it, but I knew exactly what was happening.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being dragged on a camping trip?" I asked him smirking in amusement and Edward gave a sigh of relief. He was probably glad that I wasn't upset about the whole situation.

"Jasper and Emmett consider you one of the guys," Edward told me happily. I think he meant it to be a compliment but I was still tossing up how to take it.

"I'm honored," I replied dryly and Edward started getting excited.

"They want your pack to come too; I'll make sure that you get a break from your suitors and that they reconnect in exchange for you keeping Nessie company."

"You drive a hard deal Edward Cullen," I joked and Edward told me to hurry and pack since they would be picking me up within the hour. This was going to be quite a weekend.

--------------------

I stared at Nessie in shock. Was it just me or did she have a growth spurt in the space of one week? I looked at Edward and he nodded indicating I was right. Wow, Nessie went from a flat chested little girl, to looking like a fourteen year old with curves and hips in all the right places. It was like she had matured into a woman overnight. She still looked young, but you could tell the difference. We had been paired up for camping, Quill and Seth, Nessie and me, and Embry and Jacob. Jasper, Emmett and Edward obviously didn't need a tent seeing as they didn't sleep. Edward gave me the thumbs up then casually said,

"Emmett, Jasper, you stay here with the girls and set up the tents, the rest of us are going fishing for dinner and some bonding."

_Real inconspicuous Edward__,_ I thought at him and Edward shrugged helplessly. Weren't vampires supposed to be smoother than that? Luckily Quil and Seth caught on quicker than Embry and Jacob did and they agreed eagerly hurrying about to get their gear. Within seconds they were gone, leaving me with Nessie, Jasper and Emmett. The latter of the two were wrestling on the ground.

"Hey, could you two set up the tents?" I called over to them and Emmett gave me some sort of gesture that was either the finger or a thumb up. I didn't quite catch it because Jasper won the battle and flipped Emmett over. I shook my head and sat down against a log picking up a packet of chips and started munching down. Nessie sat down next to me.

"Hey Leah, guess what?" she asked in an excited voice and I grinned.

"You're silly and I'm not," I quipped an old saying dad always used to say to me. Nessie looked offended.

"I most certainly am not silly," Nessie retorted and I laughed ruffling her hair.

"It's just a joke Nessie," I laughed at her giving her a nudge, "You need to relax more, be a kid, try some chips."

Nessie gave a timid smile and relaxed a little, picking up a packet of chips that were the same ones I was eating completely forgetting she had something to tell me. I liked Nessie. I know she could come off as sort of spoiled but that was only to be expected from her being the only child in a family who wanted children so badly. She was actually very sweet, and always polite. She opened the pack and hesitantly took a chip munching on it thoughtfully then a look of pleasant surprise crossed her face,

"These are really good!"

I noticed that the area was silent apart from our chewing crunchy chips. That was strange, Emmett and Jasper were supposed to be setting up the tents.

"Hey have you butt heads put our tent up yet?" I called out looked around to find our tent still in the bag; Emmett and Jasper nowhere to be seen. Oh come on. They were vampires, they could have set the tent up in two seconds instead they were out playing stupid little boy games with each other.

"You can stay in my tent Leah," Emmett called out lecherously from somewhere up a tree. Nessie rolled her eyes, obviously used to the lewdness of her uncle. I didn't feel the need to point out that Emmett didn't even have a tent.

"Hmmm, I wonder what your wife would say Emmett," I asked sweetly then pulled out my phone and started dialing, "Let's find out shall we?"

Nessie giggled. Emmett had no idea that I didn't have Rosalie's phone number. Suddenly Emmett zoomed past me snatching my phone then disappeared again up another tree.

"Emmett give me back my phone right now!"

I couldn't stop the way my foot stamped with indignation.

"No way little lady."

"Hey I'm not little, you're just a giant."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not; infinity."

"Give me my phone!"

"Promise not to tell Rose I was misbehaving?" Emmett ran to stop in front of me and looked suitably regretful. I sighed.

"Fine, just give me my phone," I replied and Emmett grinned grabbing me in a bear hug while simultaneously handing me my phone.

"Can you and Jasper put up our tent now?" Nessie asked sweetly from where she had been sitting patiently and Emmett chuckled.

"It's already set up."

Nessie and I looked behind us to see Jasper standing beside our erected tent, smiling proudly. Emmett gave him an exaggerated wink.

"Morons," I muttered under my breath then I looked over at Nessie who was looking intently at me. She reached out a hand and touched my arm. I saw an image of just me and her with no one else around. Message received, "Hey we'll be fine, you guys can go fishing as well."

Jasper looked like he was going to protest but then he looked at Nessie and nodded. He and Emmett took off into the trees leaving Nessie and I alone just like she had requested. I didn't say anything at first, figuring that if she wanted to talk she would.

"I wish I could go to school," Nessie finally said wistfully and I bit my lower lip considering her words. I could understand Nessie wanting to go to school, she was a kid after all, albeit half vampire.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" I asked her curiously and Nessie huffed.

"My mother doesn't think that it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"She wants to stay in Forks for as long as possible," Nessie grunted in annoyance, then went on to explain, "Grandpa Carlisle says we could probably get away with two or three more years here in Forks before we have to move. But I want to leave now; I want to go somewhere where I can go to school like a normal girl."

Forks was very convenient for the Cullen's as most of the inhabitants left them alone. Only Dr Cullen really went into town to work at the hospital, the others just hung around the house since they had all graduated from high school. As far as people were aware, Renesmee was Edward's long lost sister come to stay with them. I knew Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were planning on traveling around Europe for a year, though they would tell people they were at university. Bella and Edward would just look like a happily married couple who decided to stay in town instead of heading to university. No one would bother them here in Forks.

"But you aren't normal Nessie," I reminded her as gently as possible.

"I'm half human, I deserve a chance at normal," Nessie retorted, putting forth a very good argument. As much as I hated to admit it though, I could understand Bella's reluctance to leave Forks. I don't think Nessie fully understood how much her accelerated growth would affect where the Cullen's could go and how long they could stay.

"Have you thought about it? Because of your growth, you would only be able to stay at a school for a year at most before the whole family will have to move again because you will be growing faster than normal and people will ask questions. You have another four or five years until you are at full growth, which means five years of moving around for your family," at my words Nessie frowned thoughtfully obviously taking in everything that I had said. Nessie was a smart kid; She would see that staying in Forks would be best for her family.

"I had not considered that," Nessie admitted, and then she smiled prettily at me, "Thank you for treating me as an adult. I think it is hard for my mother and father to take me seriously because they still believe me to be a child."

That was true, but no one wanted to see their child grow up, and poor Edward and Bella would only have a couple more years of Nessie being their baby girl. Then she would be all grown up.

"You're welcome," I told her, placing an arm around her shoulders as I told her honestly, "Your mother may be a bitch at times, but she only wants what is best for you."

-------------------

I didn't think it was possible but the camping trip was so much fun. Jacob and Embry renewed their friendship or at least had a shaky truce. Every so often I'd notice them laughing with each other or talking quietly. Seth told me that they were getting on better which was exactly what I wanted. Around me they were respectful, neither one making any moves on me whatsoever, which I was ok with. As long as they weren't fighting I was happy.

There were marsh mellows all round at night, fish on a stick for dinner, and during the day we went swimming and played 'catch the wolf'. Playing 'catch the wolf' was incredible. The wolf pack went in wolf form and we were darting through the trees at speeds that were frightening, trying to evade the vampires. Vampires won every time but it was still a blast. Seeing Nessie had her first marsh mellow on a stick was a glorious moment. By the end of the trip she was hoarding all the marsh mellows in our tent for future consumption. Unfortunately, she had not counted on Seth wanting a midnight snack. I had woken up the night before we were due to leave to Seth screaming like a banshee. Nessie had bitten his arm when he snaked it under the tent to grab the marsh mellows. The rest of us had laughed till we cried, except the vampires who were restricted to gasping with laughter. They couldn't produce tears or something like that, macho bastards. Nessie had apologized profusely, but Seth was fine, he just had a major bruise on his ego.

The trek back down the mountain was going to be leisurely since I convinced Edward to give me a piggy back ride. I would have asked one of my pack but I didn't want to start a fight. Nessie looked forlornly at me on her dad's back and I took pity on her. Girls shouldn't have to walk.

"Seth be dear and give Nessie a ride," I called out absently and there was a prolonged silence as Edward dropped me in shock. I sat there on the ground and looked up at the faces around me in confusion. I didn't know what the big deal was. Seth's face was bright red, Jacob, Embry and Quil were gob smacked, Emmett had a huge grin on his face and Jasper looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified. I ran over what I had just said and realized exactly what it was the boys found so shocking.

"God you guys are such perverts, I meant a ride as in a piggy back ride," I explained further getting to my feet and rubbing my behind glaring at them all, "Get your minds out of the gutter."

Nessie was looking at all of us curiously.

"What is so wrong with Seth giving me a ride?" Nessie queried not understanding what everyone else was thinking and that did it. We all started laughing, all bar Seth, Edward and Nessie. She placed her hands on her hips, still confused, "It's just a ride you guys, I don't see what's so funny."

"Please stop saying ride," Edward pleaded raising his eyes to the sky and that just set us off again.

After we sorted out the 'riding' problem, Nessie got on Seth's back and I got back on Edward's as we began the ultra short run back to the Cullen's.

-----------------

AN: I'd tell you what happens next but I don't know LOL let me go check...hmm...group date time :) That's right people, there is a triple date in the works. Its sure to be fun.

Well read and review!!! Much love!!!


	8. Chapter 8 A Date, Jail and a Wedding

Chapter 8 - A Date, Jail and a Wedding Oh My! PART 1

When we approached the Cullen house the smell of fresh baked goods wafted into our nostrils. Mother Cullen was baking; excellent. My mouth started to water in anticipation of stuffing my mouth full of food. Especially when it was made by the aforementioned vamp. The woman could put Martha Stewart to shame.

"Eww, human food," Emmett griped holding his nose dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"This coming from someone who sucks Bambi dry every week," I retorted and the others laughed while Emmett reached over and slapped my butt. This little action earned him punches from Embry, Jacob and strangely enough Edward, who hated it when Emmett didn't treat ladies with respect. Edward was so Victorian; it was amusing and annoying all at the same time but I know his concern came from a place of love.

As we came up to the house we could see Alice, Rosalie and Bella waiting on the porch. Edward and the others paused a couple of meters from the girls and let me down as did Seth with Nessie. Bella's gaze was firmly fixed on me and Edward. I awkwardly tugged at my tiny shorts, realizing how this must look. Me wearing very little, which was my every day attire I might point out, on Edward's back coming out of the woods from a camping weekend away. I could see in her eyes that she thought something was going on.

"What's going on?" Bella asked suspiciously and Embry and Jacob came to stand either side of me. I knew subconsciously they were preparing themselves to protect me in case Bella attacked. She was unpredictable like that since she became a vampire, but she was getting much better.

"Leah and I are just friends Bella," Edward told her simply and Bella bit her lip.

"I don't want you being friends with her," Bella huffed folding her arms across her chest and Edward sighed deeply, but remained calm. I did have a name, however I thought now probably wasn't the best time to remind her.

"Bella, do you remember when you were human and you insisted on being friends with Jacob? I allowed it because I wanted you to have whatever made you happy. Leah is my friend, my Jacob in a way, don't you want me to be happy too?" Edward asked calmly, his words making sense and Bella considered what he said, glancing over at Jacob quickly. Bella and Jacob were still friends, but it hadn't been the same since Bella became a vampire and Jacob imprinted in Renesmee.

"Can I just point out, I'm not 'his Jacob' in the sense that I'm in love with Edward like Jacob was with you, I'm actually just a friend," I tried to explain and Edward shook his head and then rolled his eyes. So I wasn't very articulate, bite me.

"I never thought of it like that, I'm sorry Edward, to you too Leah," Bella said graciously and I was a little shocked at her abrupt change of heart. Maybe Bella wasn't as bad as I imagined.

"Oh – thanks Bella," I smiled awkwardly and figured since we were being completely honest with each other, "And I'm sorry for telling Nessie that you were a bitch."

"What?" Bella screeched, her face turning murderous and Edward stepped between us.

"Go before you make things worse, I'll call you tomorrow," Edward sighed deeply shaking his head at me and I shrugged apologetically then grabbed my boys, and some snacks from Mother Cullen, and departed.

*******************

I was worried all night that I had caused Edward problems with Bella, but he called me early the next morning in a good mood. He was taking me to breakfast so I met him at the border and hopped into the Volvo.

"How'd it go with Bella?" I asked as soon as I buckled my seat belt and Edward sped off towards Port Angeles .

"Good, she understands, though you aren't allowed to babysit Nessie anymore," Edward advised regretfully and I shrugged.

"I'm all torn up about that you know. Really, I'm quietly dying inside," I said sarcastically and Edward laughed.

We talked amiably as Edward drove to the café. Since it was a typical dark,dreary day in Forks, we took seats out side. Perfect for vampire outings. I ordered the big breakfast and Edward ordered the same. My mouth practically watered at the thought of devouring both our meals.

"So I figured out the mystery of why they haven't asked you for a date," Edward revealed smiling secretively and I grinned.

"You mean you raped their minds you dirty bastard," I winked at him and Edward looked horrified. He was such a prude; it was funny to embarrass him.

"Firstly you know that I don't listen on purpose, and secondly I actually asked them about it," Edward protested huffily and I reached over to pat his arm gently to soothe his ruffled feathers. Men, getting all bent out of shape over the tiniest of things. And they call us women emotional.

"And?"

"They made a deal, they won't ask you for a date. They figured whoever you asked first would be the one you wanted," Edward replied resting his elbow on the table frowning at their stupidity. Our waitress came back and placed our plates in front of us. Edward merely smiled, momentarily stunning the poor unsuspecting waitress who stumbled away with a dazed look on her face.

"Those sneaky sons of bitches," I cursed slamming my fist down on the table, and a couple of patrons looked over at me curiously. I spun and glared until they looked away.

Embry and Jacob were in so much trouble. How dare they try and trick me into choosing one of them? I angrily stabbed a fork into some bacon and shoved the whole piece in my mouth chewing on it furiously. Edward looked slightly disgusted and amused all at the same time.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked curiously though he could hear my plan in my head before I said it.

"Ask them out on a date."

******************

Luckily for me, Embry and Jacob were at my house when I got home from breakfast with Edward. I slammed the door loudly behind me and they both jumped up guiltily from where they were playing Play station dropping their controllers. Collin and Brady gasped with delight and dove on the controls taking over. Seth and Quil were nowhere to be seen, which was kind of weird since Seth lived here and Quil was usually a permanent fixture when he wasn't doting on Claire.

"Hello boys," I greeted them smoothly, grinning like a Cheshire cat and they both looked a little nervous. I didn't smile often and they knew this. I'm sure little alarms were going off in their thick skulls. Danger! Danger! If they were smart they would have bolted. Oh well. More fun for me.

"Leah, what's going on?" Jacob asked curiously and I walked into the living room so that I was standing in front of both of them. Collin and Brady paused their game to look up at us but I ignored them.

"I want us to go on a date," I stated looking at one then the other and Embry and Jacob looked at each other and then back at me.

"All three of us?" Embry asked frowning and I nodded.

"Well since neither of you have the guts to ask me, I'm asking you," I poked Embry's chest, then poked Jacob as well just in case he was feeling left out, "both of you."

Both of their chests felt incredible. _Bad Leah bad, don't think about them like that when you are trying be angry with them_, I told myself mentally. I raised an eyebrow haughtily awaiting their response.

"I'm game," Jacob spoke up giving that careless grin I love so much and Embry was quick to follow,

"Me too."

****************

We made plans for the date to take place that night and Embry and Jacob left. I collapsed onto the couch between Brady and Collin sighing deeply. I was seriously going to get gray hair stressing about Jacob and Embry.

"Hey Leah," Brady piped up and I turned my head to look at him.

"What's up pup?"

"There is this girl in my class at school, and I really like her," Brady ventured to reveal and Collin nodded, looking eager.

_Oh my __God__, was Brady really asking me for dating advice?_ I tried to hide my proud smile. My little boys were growing up, and trying to get into girl's panties.

"How do I ask her out on a date?" Brady asked curiously and I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know."

"Her friend told me that she does," Collin spoke up, interjecting himself into the conversation. He looked like he was taking mental notes.

Ahh yes, high school, the land of he said that she said that her friend likes you. Life was so much simpler in high school.

"Okay, here's what you do, you buy some nice flowers and turn up at her house tomorrow before school and give her the flowers then ask her on a date," I said decidedly, not mentioning that this was the exact way that Sam Uley had asked me for a date back in high school.

"What if she says no?" Brady asked hesitantly, apprehension showing on his face and I rolled my eyes as I ruffled his hair.

"Brady, you are a good looking, built, very sweet guy, there is no way she will say no," I assured him confidently and I heard someone clearing their throat from the front door. We all glanced over to see Seth and Quil standing there with their fishing gear.

"Embry and Jacob not enough for you, you have to hit on Brady as well?" Quil queried grinning wolfishly and I jumped to my feet growling.

"You are a dead man Quil."

"Eep!" Quil emitted the strange sound as he ducked back through the front door and I was on his heels yelling, pushing Seth out of the way.

"The next time I see you Quil, I'm going to murder you, do you hear me you sick bastard?"

I shook my fist at him for good measure. Quil responded with a maniacal laugh as he darted into the woods. I looked around and noticed that there were quite a few people who had decided to go walking at this time of day, particularly members of the other pack and their imprints. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel. I noticed they had beach towels so figured they must be headed for First Beach. They were all looking at me strangely. Honestly, I really don't care if they think I'm coocoo for coacoa puffs anymore. I probably am anyway so whatever. Seeing me screaming at someone in the middle of the street wasn't really shocking, I did it at least once a week. I moved to go back inside when Emily calling my name made me pause. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Emmy?" I asked her quickly and Emily's eyes widened in surprise.

"You haven't called me Emmy in years," Emily breathed, her eyes lighting with joy. Emmy was my old nickname for her; I hadn't used since the whole Sam disaster. It had just slipped out. Great. Now she would think I wanted to be best friends with her again.

"Yeah well, I'm trying out some new things," I muttered shrugging uncomfortably, "So did you want something?"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming to the wedding, its this weekend," Emily asked nervously shifting from foot to foot as though she expected me to phase out of my skin and go wolf on her skinny brown ass. Well I had a newsflash for her; I was not wasting any of my clothes on her. I looked over at Sam; he was looking at the ground.

_Yeah that's right you giant coward, you can't even look me in the eyes while your muffin making machine of a fiancée tries to guilt me into coming to your nuptials. _

Paul looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. Truth be told, I'd rather he be elsewhere too, just seeing him made me want to poke him in the eye. Rachel I could handle, she wasn't too bad, probably the only imprint besides Claire that I could stand being around. Jared and Kim, they could fall off the nearest cliff for all I cared. Always with the lovey dovey and googley eyes. It made me want to toss my cookies.

"Oh, didn't Seth RSVP for that?" I asked airily and Emily nodded.

"He did, but not for you."

"Oh, yeah I'll come if it's not too late," I replied quickly and Emily looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"No, its all good, I'm glad you will be there."

"Okay, well see you."

"Bye Lee-Lee," Emily said cheerily using the special nickname that not only Sam had called me, but that she and my dad had also called me. I spun so quickly that Emily stumbled backwards from the force of my glare and fell down the stairs where Sam caught her in his arms.

"I'm not ready for that Emily; I'll never be ready for that," I whispered darkly, and then I turned on my heel and stormed back into the house.

******************

Collin and Brady must have sensed the change in my mood because I heard the back door slamming shut and no sign of the two wolves in the house. Damn those kids were fast. I stormed down the hall and to my room, ready to throw myself onto my bed but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Seth in my room.

"Not in the mood little brother, so go before I unleash all my crazy on you," I warned him, keeping my temper but Seth, being my annoying younger brother did what all younger brother's liked to do, he ignored his big sister.

"Leah, I love you but this is the single worst idea you have ever come up with," Seth scolded me and I narrowed my eyes. I'd have to add Collin and Brady to my death list under Quil for telling Seth about my triple date with Jacob and Embry. I had wanted to tell Seth myself.

"Seth, they weren't going to ask me out, and if I ask one of them on a date the other will think that I don't want them. This is the only way, besides, you're the one who told me I should date them both to see which one I wanted," I pointed out smartly waving a finger in his face and Seth slapped it away.

"I meant date them both at separate times, not on the same date," Seth replied with exasperation and I shrugged.

"Say what you will, I got a date at six," I sang at him and Seth just shook his head at me then frowned as he remembered something.

"Mom told me to tell you that if you don't go see her soon she is coming here, and I really don't want her to come here Leah, so please go see her," Seth begged, his face pouting cutely and I reached over and pinched his cheek lovingly.

"You afraid she'll find all the porno mags under your bed?" I laughed jokingly and Seth paled.

"You know about those?" he asked eyes wide and I gagged.

"Gross Seth, no I did not know, now get out of here before you reveal something else that I don't want to know," I retorted grabbing Seth and shoving him out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I shivered with disgust. Seth had porno mags; I was never going to recover from learning that.

***************

I thought I might take a nap before the big date, as I usually did this time of day. All I was good for was patrolling and kicking ass, and since my particular skills weren't needed I really didn't have anything else to do. The Cullen's made weekly payments to our bank accounts. I had been a little dubious at first but now I really appreciated it, since I got to spend every day sleeping and eating. A perfect existence. I had just drifted off to sleep when my phone rang. I didn't even look who was calling when I picked up and mumbled a greeting.

"Hey, I heard you're going on a triple date," a female voice cooed on the other end of the phone and I perked up immediately. How the heck had news spread this fast?

"Who told you that?" I demanded sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Whoever went around telling my business was going to end up on my death list with Quil, Brady and Collin.

"Who do you think?" the voice countered and knowing who the caller was, I knew there was only one person who could have told her.

"Jacob is a dead man," I threatened knowing it had to have been him and the female voice on the end of the line giggled.

"Aww come on, I'm sure he has some use," she said her voice heavy with innuendo and I grimaced, not at the thought of Jacob. I was very pro using Jacob. I was grossed out by whom the innuendo was coming from.

"Rachel, you know you're talking about your baby brother," I reminded her and Rachel just laughed.

"Let me help you get ready and do your make up, maybe you will want to buy some of this crap, plus I can do your nails. We can make a day of it," Rachel begged and since I had nothing else to do I figured there was no harm in getting pampered. Plus I had a lot of extra money since the Cullen's paid me a lot, I could help out Rachel by buying her goods at the same time.

"Fine," I agreed and then hung up when Rachel started squealing with excitement on the other end of the line.

AN: This one chapter was so long I had to split it into two parts, so this is part one. Part two is coming along nicely. Should be up by this weekend.

Thanks for reading. Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9 A Date, Jail and a Wedding 2

Chapter 9 - A Date, Jail and a Wedding Oh My! PART 2

I expected it would take Rachel at least an hour or two to get here and readied myself for a nice, relaxing nap. Not fifteen minutes later I heard the front door bang open. Man, I really needed to start locking my front door. All the people that mattered had keys anyway; each pack member had a key, it was like part of the initiation into our renegade wolf pack; 'join our pack and get a key to the Clearwater's place so that you can bug Leah until she cracks'. Ha, that should be our pack motto.

"Anybody home?" I heard Rachel call out and I groaned shoving a pillow on my face. Why did she have to sound so damn happy all the time? I swung my legs out of bed and got up sighing.

"What is it with the Black family? Can you not learn to knock?" I grouched coming from the bedroom to see Rachel running around the living room, pushing chairs out of the way and setting up a makeshift beauty salon. I'm surprised she managed to lug all the beauty cases and bags here. She was a machine. Rachel came to hug me then sat me down on a chair.

"I bought you a dress too," Rachel held up said dress. It was a red dress that showed a lot of leg and was very simple. I took it giving a smile. She was redeemed from the nap interruption.

"Thanks."

I was beginning to remember why Rachel and I had been friends in high school. She was bubbly, cheerful, optimistic; she was everything I wasn't. I used to be just like her, and then I got the short end of the genetic stick and turned into the big bad wolf while she got her fairytale ending. I missed Rebecca; she was Rachel's twin sister. She had gotten married to a Hawaiian surfer and was living in Honolulu far away from the Res. She was the lucky one; she got out of here before everything went to hell. Rachel came around me and inspected my shoulder length hair, before leaning in and sniffing. She made a face at me.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" Rachel asked, her face twisting into one of disgust and I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Eww, come on," Rachel hauled me to my feet then marched me into the bathroom. She turned away as I got undressed and stepped into the shower then she handed me some shampoo and conditioner and took a seat on the toilet. Rachel had no concept of personal space, which I should be used to, but still; having her in the bathroom while I was showering was still a little weird. And it only got weirder when she started talking.

"I would kill for your body," she said longingly.

I could stand buck naked in front of my whole pack but I was embarrassed about being naked in the shower in front of Rachel Black.

"All you've gotta sacrifice is your humanity and the ability to reproduce and all this could be yours," I retorted dryly gesturing to myself and Rachel laughed. She was one of the only people who could take my bitching and moaning and self pity without being offended. I lathered up my hair and started scrubbing.

"So dating both Jacob and Embry huh? Sounds naughty."

Well Rachel didn't waste any time getting down to the nitty gritty, always so direct. I loved that about her.

"I can't believe he told you," I muttered angrily, as I began to rinse the shampoo out vigorously while mentally concocting all the ways that I could murder Jacob.

"I won't tell Paul or any of the others, I promise. Jacob just needed someone to talk to," Rachel hurried to assure me, but that wasn't enough to stop me from making a note to at least harm Jacob a little. This whole thing was supposed to be a secret dammit. Rachel inspected herself in the mirror then she turned to look at me, "He loves you. I'm sure Embry does too but Jacob _really_ loves you."

Now I got all the warm fuzzy feelings in my stomach at the thought that Jacob loved me. Like fluffy little butterflies were fluttering around in there.

I quickly conditioned then rinsed my hair while Rachel chattered to me about Paul and how they were planning on buying a house together.

Once I was done Rachel wrapped me in a robe, grabbed the hairdryer and led me back out to the living room sitting me back in the chair. She plugged in the dryer and started drying my hair. This felt nice, having someone take care of me. Obviously no one else does. Rachel finished drying my hair, and then rubbed some cream on my face before getting to work on my nails. They were looking a little tragic. OK, so that was a major understatement. They were more like talons than nails. And not nice pretty talons either. They were all broken up and had so much dirt crammed under them that I could probably re-pot some of the house plants.

"What happened to us Rach?" I blurted out and Rachel looked up from applying the nail polish and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We had dreams, you were going to be a lawyer, I was going to be a doctor. We were leaving the Res for bigger and better things, and now look at us. Stuck here in La Push all because our ancestors decided that they had an affinity with wolves and a hatred for the 'Cold Ones'," I looked down at my hands and inspected my nails, "At least you've got it good here, I guess I wouldn't mind being stuck in La Push if I was an imprintee."

Rachel paused her actions to stare at me in disbelief.

"You think I like being stuck here?"

My silence said _'yes Rachel, I think you do like being stuck here with stinking Paul as your soul mate forever and ever'_. Rachel, as though reading my mind, rolled her eyes.

"You think I like not being able to go anywhere without Paul sniffing me out, or not being able to talk to any guy who isn't my family because Paul will kick his butt? You think I like knowing that the only option for my future is being a breeding tool for the wolf line to continue? I can't ever leave Leah, I tried; I got on that goddamn bus and I made it all the way to Seattle before it hurt too much, I missed Paul too much. I missed that stupid, beer guzzling, food munching, gas excreting bastard. I'm trapped here living a perfect life, and all I really want is to be somewhere else, anywhere else," Rachel revealed, her voice tight with emotion and I stared at her in shock. I had no idea how hard it was for the imprintee. I'd always blamed Emily, thinking that she could have just told Sam she didn't want him but now knowing that it physically hurt the imprintee to be away from her wolf made me feel a little less betrayed.

"Shit Rach, now you've made me feel like an asshole," I cursed in the form of an apology, which was how pretty much all my apologies sounded, and Rachel shrugged.

"Life is what it is," she sighed then returned to my nails. Instinctively I hugged her and she laughed pulling away from me.

"You'll ruin your nail polish," she scolded me pulling away. I watched Rachel's beautiful face and I knew she was thinking what I was thinking. Rebecca was the lucky one.

**************

By six Rachel had me ready to go and I had bought pretty much every beauty product known to man. Rachel had curled my hair at the ends, I was wearing the tight red dress, and make up and perfume; I didn't look too bad at all. Seth came out of his room hesitantly.

"Is it safe to come out?" he asked and Rachel beckoned him to come stand with her and admire me. His mouth dropped open, "Leah, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Sethy," I grinned feeling happier than I'd felt in years. I felt like the old me.

There was a knock on the door. I raced over and swing the door open to reveal Embry and Jacob. They were both dressed in a nice pair of jeans, ironed long sleeved shirts and jackets as well. They both smiled when they saw me.

"Looking very nice Leah," Jacob was the first to speak and he winked at me appreciatively.

"You look amazing," Embry added his compliment and I felt myself blushing bright red.

I linked both of their arms and smiled up at them.

"Let's get this show on the road."

***************

Seth had been right, this was a nightmare. When we got to the movies Embry and Jacob had a fight over who would buy my movie ticket. Then we got to the candy bar and there was another fight over who would buy my snacks. During the movie I had to put a ban on touching me because they kept glaring at each other over my head and it was distracting me. After the movie we had decided to stop for ice cream and take a walk in the park. It should have been a nice way to end the evening but instead there had been_ another_ fight over who would buy my ice cream. Now we were walking to the park and Embry and Jacob were still fighting over Jacob paying for my ice cream. I was trailing behind them munching down my cookies and cream. It was the one good thing that had happened on this date. Mmm…so, so good.

"You're such a jerk!" Jacob growled at Embry pushing him backwards and Embry drew himself up to his full height.

"Piss off dude," Embry spat right back at him then they started to scuffle and Embry put Jacob in a head lock.

"Oww, let go of my head Embry," Jacob hissed before elbowing him in the guts forcing Embry to back away clutching at his stomach. They glared at each other before the scuffle started again. And I'd had just about enough of this. I threw my ice cream at them.

"Hey you morons, this is the worst triple date I've ever been on!"

They ignored me of course. They were too full of competitiveness and testosterone to pay attention to what the girl they supposedly loved wanted. I felt a wave of fury rush through me. These two idiots ruined my whole night and now they weren't even paying attention to me. I dressed up for this! I went through endless beauty torture to watch these stubborn jerks fight! I growled and grabbed the nearest projectile item, which just so happened to be a park bench, and held it above my head ready to throw it at them. Right about then was when I heard the siren. Cops. Shit. Embry and Jacob stopped fighting, and pulled away from each other guiltily. I dropped the park bench like it was a hot potato and tried to smile innocently.

The headlights were shining in all our eyes and both Embry and Jacob came over to me protectively. Still pissed beyond reason, I growled warningly and they both backed off. Charlie Swan stepped out of the car and came over to us quickly as another patrol car pulled up. Thank God it was only Charlie who had seen me picking up that park bench, if it was anyone else that would have raised a lot of questions that we couldn't answer.

"Charlie it isn't what it looks like," I hastened to explain and Charlie raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest awkwardly.

"You were about to hit them both over the head with that park bench," Charlie stated surely and I hesitated. Aww crap, I hated it when I got caught out. I heard Jacob and Embry snicker behind me. Oh so now they were friends? Traitors.

"Ok…it is what it looked like, but they wouldn't have been hurt," I said hurriedly, batting my eyelashes hoping that he understood and Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Need to know stuff?" Charlie whispered and when I nodded he gave a gruff cough, "Right, well I still need to take you all in, people reported you for public disturbance."

"Are you arresting us?" I asked in disbelief. I thought letting him sleep with my mom had some benefits, like not getting me arrested, but apparently I was wrong. This sucked. I was not getting Charlie a Christmas present.

"I'll just take you guys in, pretend you're drunk or something, I'll let you out tomorrow morning with a warning," Charlie replied and I relaxed slightly. This was a marginally better outcome; I'd get him some underwear for Christmas. I felt Jacob take my hand, I don't know how I knew that hand belonged to him, but I knew it did.

"Don't call my mom Charlie please, I'm begging you," I pleaded and Charlie nodded then addressed his deputy who had approached us. The deputy took in Jacob and Embry's height and build and I swear I could smell the fear coming off him. Jacob grinned at him and the deputy looked scared out of his wits.

"It's ok Tim, I'll take it from here," Charlie told him and the deputy nodded and returned back to his car driving off as fast as he could go.

Charlie led us to his car and Jacob and Embry slid into the back seat while Charlie let me sit up the front with him.

"Hey, can you play the siren?" Embry asked from the back seat and Charlie shrugged turning the siren on.

"Sure."

Charlie was pretty cool. I'd buy him some underwear and a six pack for Christmas to show my appreciation.

***************

I was placed in a separate cell to Jacob and Embry, all by myself. Charlie made sure I had extra blankets and lots of snacks.

"I'm so sorry Leah," Embry called to be from the cell he was sharing with Jacob and Jacob too looked apologetic.

"Me too."

"You should be, this is both your faults," I retorted not bothering to look at them. I sat down on the hard bed and folded my arms across my chest. Charlie came in and handed me a mug of tea which I was in the process of enjoying when the night got a whole lot worse. What could be worse than a ruined triple date and having to spend the night in jail? Two words; Sue Clearwater. Even worse than that? _Angry_ Sue Clearwater.

"Leah Clearwater, you are in so much trouble!" I heard my mother's shrill voice ring out angrily from the door to the police station and I glanced at Charlie horrified.

"Charlie you called my mom?" I asked appalled at him for breaking the promise and Charlie looked apologetic as he backed away from my cell since I was standing threateningly at the bars.

"I'm sorry, but if she found out about this and I didn't tell her she would stop cooking for me, and I really love your mother's cooking," Charlie whispered backing away and I heard my mother's heels clacking up the hallway towards us.

"Pig," I muttered at Charlie.

Charlie was definitely off my Christmas list and would never be able to get back on it.

"I don't see you for weeks even though you promised to come visit me and then I get a call that you have been arrested! Arrested Leah! I don't know if I can show my face on the Res now that my daughter is a criminal," Sue wailed as she waltzed into the room and came to stand at the bars to my cell. I backed away and sat back down on the bed. Oh did I say angry? Yeah, I meant livid.

"I'm hardly a criminal mom," I said sarcastically and Sue gave up yelling at me for the moment as she turned to Jacob and Embry who both looked like they wished they were elsewhere. That made three of us.

"And you two," Sue advanced towards them and both boys cringed under her gaze. My mom was freaking scary, "Your mother is going to kill you Embry and as for Billy…"

"Mom, don't tell Billy," I interrupted quickly and Sue shook her head, staring right at Jacob who looked to the ground. Embry placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"I intend to tell Billy, Jacob Black, so that he can punish you. Just because you are an Alpha does not give you the right to create a public disturbance," Sue lectured pointing a finger at Jacob furiously.

"Mom, please don't tell Billy," I begged again and Sue looked over at me, and then back at Jacob who looked like he was holding in tears. I wished that I could hug him right now. Sue turned to look at me suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"Billy's dying mom, please," I said reluctantly and Sue gasped.

"Oh dear god."

"What?" Charlie decided to take that moment to reenter the conversation which was very inconvenient. I knew Billy hadn't told anyone about his cancer, and I'm sure he certainly didn't want me spilling the beans but I couldn't let mom tell Billy about this. I didn't want him to worry about Jacob any more than he had to.

"Please don't say anything, either of you," I pleaded and Sue and Charlie looked at each other and nodded then Charlie cleared his throat gruffly.

"Let's get you three home," Charlie said walking over to unlock our cells and I gaped at him in disbelief.

"You mean you could have just let us go before?" I asked and when Charlie shrugged a yes, and I glared at him, "You suck Chief Swan."

***************

It was Saturday, and I was at Emily and Sam's wedding. I turned up alone, but sat between Jacob and Embry for the ceremony. I thought watching Emily and Sam get married would be harder for me than it actually was. Between Jacob making goofy faces at me and Embry's warm hands tracing calming circles on my back, I was having a wonderful time. As I sat there I tried to imagine which one of the two men at my sides I could picture getting married too, but even in my daydreams I couldn't choose between them. I was startled from my wedding daydreams by clapping and cheering as I realized that Sam had kissed his bride.

Sam and Emily came running back up the aisle grinning like idiots and I hugged her, then him before falling back into the crowd. Once we got to the reception, which was being held in town at the local hall, I downed two glasses of champagne before taking my seat at the designated table where, surprise surprise, I was seated in between Jacob and Embry. Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady were also at our table, though Quil was doting on Claire who was a flower girl so I didn't expect to see him much throughout the reception. We ate and drank, listened to speeches where Sam went on about how when he saw Emily it was love at first sight and all that crap. Then Sam and Emily had their first dance.

I noticed Embry get up offering to get the next round of drinks, and I asked him to get me another champagne. The second he was gone, Jacob touched my hand, his warm skin creating fire on mine.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling sweetly and I nodded giving a grin.

"You may," I allowed him to pull me to my feet and then he led me to the dance floor.

In that moment I ceased to be Leah Clearwater, bitter bitch and Sam Uley's ex; I was just Leah, dancing with my Jacob. I gazed up into Jacob's eyes dreamily. I was sure I looked stupid but I didn't care. For this one moment, everything felt so perfect, so right. Jacob pulled me closer to him, an arm wrapping around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We danced in comfortable silence, while I felt Jacob's warm breath on my hair. Suddenly he tensed.

"May I cut in," a deep voice interrupted and Jacob retorted quickly.

"No."

I pulled away from Jacob to see Embry standing there but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Jacob. I backed away from the both of them. These constant shows of testosterone were getting annoying.

"I wasn't asking you," Embry said to Jacob darkly.

They growled at each other warningly, drawing the attention of pretty much everyone. Sam and Emily even paused their dance to glance over at the three of us curiously.

"Back off Embry," Jacob ordered and Embry puffed out his chest defiantly.

"No."

And then it started again, a replay of Nessie's birthday party. Embry reeled back his fist and punched Jacob to which Jacob responded by tackling him to the ground. I stepped back further to avoid being hit and sighed.

"Knock it off you knuckleheads," I scolded them both but they were way past caring about who saw them.

Jacob pushed Embry off him and Embry flew through the air a little before colliding with a table. I looked around and saw the amazed faces at Jacob's feat of strength. Embry got to his feet, his whole form shaking dangerously.

"I just don't know what these boys eat on the Res but they are growing nice and strong," I commented fanning my face with mock admiration then I discreetly kicked Jacob in the shin and whispered, "If you must be juvenile take it outside. Right. Now."

Jacob grabbed Embry by the sleeve of his jacket and the two struggled against each other all the way to the door. Emily and Sam ran over, as did the rest of his pack, a look on confusion on their faces. I couldn't blame them, even I was confused.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam demanded furiously and I smiled innocently at them.

"Nothing, just let them work it out," I said dismissively then glanced at my brother who had come running, "Seth, make sure they don't kill each other."

Seth nodded his head at me confirming he understood the order then he went running out of the door towards the woods. In the distance I could hear the wolves howling. Fantastic. This could not have gone worse.

"Are they fighting over you again?" Quil babbled as he came running up with Claire in his arms. Never mind, it just all went to hell.

Great, my moron pack member had just blabbed to my ex-boyfriend on his wedding day that the two men who ruined his wedding were actually fighting over me, his ex-girlfriend. Beating him to a pile of Quil mashed potatoes sounded extremely appealing right now.

"Let's just go," I said dejectedly ignoring the shocked faces of the other pack, I smiled at Emily and Sam, "Congratulations and all that."

AN: So thats what happens when you go on a date with two testosterone charged werewolves :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think Leah is going to have to make her decision soon. Next chapter...hmm...I'm pretty sure Leah gets to slap Sam's face...and the boys decide to have their last ditch attempt at getting Leah to choose them. They each get to take her on a date seperately.

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10 Now I’m Not The Only One

Chapter 10 – Now I'm Not The Only One

To say that the tribal council was angry about what had happened at Sam and Emily's wedding was an understatement. They were furious. I was lectured, and then Jacob, then Embry and then we were all lectured together which I thought was slightly unfair considering I wasn't the one who decided to start up a fight club in the middle of the dance floor. And to make matters just that little bit worse, now both packs were aware of my dating predicament, which was why Sam Uley was knocking on my window the day after his wedding, and before he and Emily left for their honeymoon.

_Wedding night mustn't have been that good if he wanted to come lecture me instead of going on his honeymoon. _Ha, I was such a bitch, but at least I made myself laugh_._

I hefted up my window and raised an eyebrow at Sam which I hoped he could mentally understand said 'what the heck do you want asshole?'

"You know this is a bad idea," Sam began frowning seriously and I held up my palm silencing him.

"Sam I've already heard this from Seth, my mother and the whole damn council, I really don't need to hear it again from you," I retorted, finding it rude that he thought any of this was his business. Sam Uley just loved to stick his nose into my affairs; it was like he couldn't help himself.

"Lee-Lee…" I lashed out and slapped him hard across the face. How dare he call me by that name; I had to restrain myself from doing worse to him. Sam shut his mouth and looked at the ground, knowing he had made a mistake, before speaking again, "Leah, I caused you so much pain, I don't want to see you hurt again."

The first time I was hurt it was all his fault, I found it laughable that he could pretend to care about me now when he had left me for my second cousin without a care.

"It's easier this time around, I know what to expect," I said tightly, and Sam's face looked guilty. He should feel guilty.

"This isn't going to end well," Sam stated ominously and I rolled my eyes. Understatement of the century went to Sam Uley.

"I'm used to disappointment," I reminded him then smiled with fake sweetness, "Go away Sam."

And then I shut the window in his face. God that felt good.

"For someone who claims to be in love with Emily, he sure spends a lot of time wondering about what you are doing," Seth mused from the doorway startling me and I turned around and grinned. My little brother was turning in a super stealthy ninja wolf, I hadn't even noticed him enter the room since I had been too busy telling Sam to go away.

"Maybe it's because I'm just irresistible," I wiggled my eyebrows at him and Seth shrugged and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Or maybe it's that imprinting isn't all it's cracked up to me," he retorted sarcastically and my eyes widened with surprise.

"Oooh, my baby brother's turned cynical; the world is ending and you didn't tell me?" I joked punching his arm playfully as I came to sit beside him on the bed and Seth raised his eyes to the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, Seth isn't eternally optimistic, stop the presses," Seth said dryly.

Okay, this smart ass act was definitely not like my Seth. I glanced over at the window to make sure Sam was gone. The last thing I needed was a peeping tom on top of all the other drama going on in my world.

"What's crawled up your bum then?" I asked Seth ruffling his hair and Seth sighed deeply.

"Nothing, I just…I'm sick of it all."

At my blank face Seth delved further into his thoughts.

"Being a wolf, being pressured to believe that imprinting is everything, I want to fall in love and get a girlfriend but every time I even get close to a girl I think about what happened to you and I wouldn't wish that on any girl."

Seth knew how to pull on my heartstrings. I felt bad that what happened to me had ruined dating for Seth. Dating was a normal part of being human and now Seth was too afraid to date in case he hurt someone like Sam hurt me. I took Seth's hands in mine.

"Seth look at me," I encouraged him and when Seth raised his eyes to mine, I smiled lovingly, "You are a better man than Sam. He didn't fight for me, I know he didn't, we all got to peek through his head, and he didn't fight it. I know you Seth, I know that if you were in love and imprinted on another you would fight the imprint with your last breath."

"What if fighting it isn't enough? What if I fail?" Seth asked softly, and I hugged him tightly.

"Then you will know that you did everything you could," I told him and Seth gave a small smile, so I decided to break the intense atmosphere with a joke as I pinched his cheek, "Being depressed doesn't suit you at all."

"Well I can't think of anything right now that would make me want to smile," Seth replied frowning. I hated seeing him so down, it was odd and just not right that his face wasn't smiling.

"Nessie is in love with you, she wants to marry you when she grows up," I blurted out the only thing I could think of and Seth gagged, staring at me in shock with his eyes so wide I thought they might just pop off his face.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Seth asked incredulously and I shrugged, though I couldn't stop the curious grin that came to my face.

"Does it?"

"No!"

"Oh, then, no it wasn't," I said quickly, then nudged him teasingly, "But at least you aren't being all emo now, and the good news is you have a backup in case things don't work out with human girls, you have a willing half-breed at your disposal."

"Stop! Stop! I can't think about her like that, stop!"

Seth ran away screaming to his room. I smiled. Well at least he wouldn't be thinking all depressing thoughts now; he would be too busy not trying to think of Nessie. Mission accomplished. I decided to head downstairs and have a celebratory snack, a tub of ice-cream sounded perfect.

Unfortunately my trek to the kitchen to retrieve my well deserved ice cream was waylaid when I found two teenagers on my couch getting suspiciously close to third base. I stood there watching them grope each other for a couple of moments before I cleared my throat gruffly. They pulled apart like someone had dropped cold water on them and I was slightly amused to see Brady and a girl whom I assumed had to be the girl he liked. Ahh I was so glad that I could facilitate Brady being the La Push Sleazeball; NOT! I was going to kick his furry little ass…when I had the energy. Right now I just wanted to have my ice cream and not have two little teenagers doing the nasty in my living room.

"Brady, I did not give you a key so that you could deflower girls in my home, if you have to devirginise yourself go do it in the woods like everyone else," I growled with annoyance and Brady looked over at his girlfriend then back at me helplessly. He was out of luck, puppy dog eyes didn't work on me.

"But…"

"No buts, run along you dirty little pervert," I pointed to the door and Brady and his girl retreated out of the front door. I sighed and headed to the kitchen shaking my head and muttering as I rummaged through the freezer for my ice cream, "Damn horny teenagers."

"We aren't all that bad."

I half turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway to the kitchen leaning on the doorjamb with a sexy smile on his handsome face. We? Oh dear god, I'd forgotten that Embry and Jacob were still teenagers, they had both turned eighteen this year, while I was twenty one. Great, now I felt like a cradle snatcher. As if reading my mind Jacob smirked.

"Don't worry honey, I find the fact that you're a cougar very attractive."

"What are you doing here?" I asked grumpily turning back to the freezer.

_Ah ha, found my ice cream!_

I took the ice cream from the freezer and sat it down on the table carefully, away from Jacob, before rummaging through drawers looking for a spoon.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to dinner, Billy wanted to see you," Jacob invited me and I looked down at my ice cream helplessly before nodding. Ice cream would have to wait, I could definitely not say no to a free dinner.

"Ok, just let me go change."

-------------------------------------

Billy and I sat at the dinner table while Jacob fussed about getting dinner on plates in the kitchen. Jacob had cooked dinner tonight, which I thought was a sweet gesture. He cooked spaghetti and it smelt pretty good. Point for Jacob, the boy could cook. Billy looked pale and sickly, but it was only to be expected all things considered. I frowned as I looked at him; he was getting way to skinny. Billy noticed my staring and smiled comfortingly, then patted my hand as if to let me know he was doing okay.

"So I hear my son is in love with you," Billy said quite loudly so that Jacob could hear from the kitchen and there was the sound of a pot dropping. I giggled.

"Don't tell me you're going to declare your undying affection for me too old man?" I quipped loudly and Billy waggled his bushy eyebrows at me playfully.

"Would you take me?"

"I don't know if you could handle me," I replied thoughtfully and Jacob burst through the door, our plates in his hands and a grossed out look on his face.

"Oh god, please stop with the innuendo, can we just have a normal dinner where you don't try hitting on my possible girlfriend?" Jacob asked Billy in mock horror as he placed the plates in front of us and we chuckled at Jacob's expense. Jacob sat down and we all prepared to eat when the front door swung open. What now? The universe just didn't want to let me eat…was this a hint that I was fat or something? Well the universe could kiss my fat ass.

"I'm here!" a female voice cooed from the doorway and I recognized the voice instantly. I jumped to my feet nearly upending the dinner table. Billy luckily grabbed his water before it splashed all over him, Jacob was not so lucky.

"Becca!" I squealed as I ran for the front door and enveloped Rebecca Black in a tight hug.

"Leah!" she screamed in my ear that I'm sure I'm now deaf in.

Becca was like another me; she was sarcastic, and bold, and opinionated and I adored her. If she was a boy, I would totally be in love with her. Wow, that was really narsacistic. Oh, well. Moving on. I noticed that she was traveling alone, that was weird, everytime she visited, which wasn't often, she had her tanned husband with her. Becca hadn't visited the Res since before Bella Swan and the leeches came to town.

"Where's your husband?" I asked curiously when I pulled away from her and Becca's face hardened.

"With some whore in Honolulu."

"What?" Jacob appeared in the doorway his face murderous. No one liked that some Hawaiian surfer had come along and swept Becca away from the Res, but to find out that he had cheated on her was just a slap to the face. Jacob looked like he was going to jump on the next flight to Honolulu to kick some Hawaiian surfer butt.

"I'm getting a divorce and moving back here for good," Becca said tightly, and I felt my heart go out to her. If anyone knew how it felt to have someone cheat on you it was me.

"Oh god, Becca I'm so sorry," I apologized hugging her again and Becca stayed with her head resting against my shoulder. Jacob was shaking dangerously. Billy rolled himself over and shook Jacob's arm trying to get his attention and calm him down. Becca didn't know that her little brother and a lot of us on the Res turned into wolves, so seeing Jacob phase might not be the best thing for her in this state.

"Don't be, he was an asshole," Becca replied, then she started sniffing as she spoke, "I just…don't know…why…he…"

And with that Rebecca burst into a flood of tears. I knew it wasn't her fault her husband was a douche, heck I think even she knew that, but still, someone cheats on you, you can't help but think something is wrong with you. I knew immediately what had to be done. I turned to Jacob and waved off his shaking form. Becca didn't need a giant wolf right now; she needed ice cream and alcohol and lots of both.

"Jacob, get me my ice cream from my freezer and tell Rachel to get her butt over here ASAP, get Seth to pick out some horror and comedies from my movie selection then head down to the local store and buy me three bottles of vodka...actually make it six, I'll need at least three," I listed off my commands and Jacob shifted uneasily.

"Leah…I'm not twenty-one yet," he muttered and I slapped a hand to my head. Oh yeah, I was a cougar and went for boys who couldn't even buy me a drink.

"Shit, okay, take Rachel with you then report back here."

"Aye aye, captain," Jacob gave me a gay little salute before strolling out of the front door. Loser. I poked my head out of the door and screamed at him to run faster.

I came back into the house to see Becca hugging Billy tightly, kneeling so that she could lay her head on his lap. I didn't want to interrupt their moment so I stayed near the front door.

"Oh dad you must think I'm such a bitch, you're so sick and I'm moaning because my marriage is a failure, you warned me against him and I didn't listen, I'm such an idiot," well I had to hand it to her, Becca never beat around the bush. Billy laughed and stroked her hair gently.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I'm just glad you're here, you have a girl's night, I know Leah and Rachel will take care of you, I'll still be here tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere yet," Billy assured her and Becca kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too baby."

I was struck by this intimate father and daughter scene. Mostly because I hadn't had one with my father for close to three years and would never have another. Becca turned to me her eyes shining with tears.

"Come on Leah, let's go curse all men except our daddy's," Becca demanded and I grinned as we raced up the stairs to her old room. Felt like old times.

"This place is just as I remember it," Becca commented walking into her old room as she looked around fondly. There were two single beds since she shared the room with Rachel back in the day and other items that made the room distinctly feminine. A whole lot of pink…a little too much pink, if you asked me. It was like Strawberry Shortcake threw up in here. Becca collapsed onto her bed and I squeezed onto the single bed lying next to her. Our arms were touching. Something wasn't right, Rachel felt really warm.

"So what happened?" I asked her softly and Becca took a deep breath before telling me the story.

"I came home early yesterday. I wanted to cook the bastard dinner, since it was his birthday. I came home to find him with another woman. They were in our bed for goodness sake. Man I lost it, I was screaming and throwing things, I thought I was going to explode out of my skin I was shaking so badly. My dad was ill and that prick was diddling around behind my back with some waitress from a burger shack on Waikiki. I just grabbed my stuff and drove to the airport, got on a plane and came home," Becca's voice became harder and angrier as she relived what had happened to her yesterday and I felt the bed start to shake. It wasn't me causing it. I sat up and pressed my hand against Becca's forehead. She was burning up something fierce.

"You have a fever," I said worriedly and Becca shrugged uncaringly.

"I was fine when I left Hawaii, maybe it's all this rainy Washington air," Becca chuckled sarcastically and I gave a weak smile.

"Maybe."

There was another reason why she could have a fever like this, but I didn't want to think it in case I doomed her. There was no way that Becca…I reached over and touched her forehead again. Her skin felt hot to me, and I ran at wolf temperature. Jesus. Becca was going to phase. I flipped out my phone urgently while Becca stared at me, almost sleepily.

"Now that you mention it, I don't feel too good," Becca murmured and I squeezed her hand, though my hand was shaking.

"Have a quick rest, I just need to make a phone call," I told her and Becca closed her eyes obediently.

I went out of the room, closing the door firmly behind me before I dialed a familiar number urgently.

"Jacob get back here right now," I whispered trying to keep my voice down when my Alpha picked up.

"But Rachel and I are half way to the store," Jacob complained lazily, amusement in his voice.

"Jacob I need you, I think…I think Becca is going to phase," I said softly, bowing my head.

Jacob cussed loudly and I heard the sound of screeching tires and Rachel's surprised cries in the background.

"I'm on my way."

"I'll call Old Quil; he will need to be here to explain the legend."

"Stay with her Leah, she will need you."

"I won't leave her, I promise."

I hung up and turned to see Billy in the hallway, staring at me with wide eyes. He looked to Becca's door and I nodded solemnly. Billy's eyes filled with tears and I felt my lower lip tremble.

"I'm sorry Billy," I whispered as I felt a teardrop streak down my face. I was sure no man wanted this fate for his daughter. Billy shook his head.

"It is an honour to serve and protect the tribe," he told me, though he had a sad look on his face.

"Watch over her for me? I need to call Old Quil and Sam," I asked Billy as I brushed away my tears and he nodded rolling towards the room but he stopped to squeeze my hand. He didn't say anymore, he just rolled into the room to sit by his daughter's bedside and await the change that was about to take place. Becca was moaning, her eyes shut tight. I called Sam first catching him just before he was supposed to be leaving for his honeymoon and I told him to pick up Old Quil and get over here straight away. It was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------

Jacob and Rachel arrived a couple of minutes after I called Sam. I called Paul and told him to come pick up Rachel. A human being near a newly transforming werewolf was not wise. Rachel protested wanting to be there for her sister, but she was overruled by myself, Jacob, Sam and Paul. In the end Paul had to throw her over his shoulder and physically carry her out, while she screamed bloody murder at all of us. There had been a debate whether to tell Becca about the legend before she phased or after and Jacob, Sam and I decided to try and have Billy and Old Quil explain to her what was happening first. Unfortunately by the time we all got up there Becca was unconscious and delirious, moaning and sweating and we all knew she was very close. Sam and Jacob moved Billy and Old Quil back into the living room then they both met me back at the Becca's door.

"Let me stay with her, stop the others from phasing, I don't want her inundated with thoughts when she first phases," I commanded quickly and Jacob and Sam nodded pulling out their phones. I nodded at them both and Sam moved away to make his calls to his pack members while Jacob sent out a group text. I touched Jacob's arm and he looked up at me, his eyes wild. Jacob looked like he was either going to cry or punch a wall. Or both. I leaned forward to hug him.

"She's be okay, Becca is a tough chick," I told him trying to reassure him that his sister would be fine and Jacob nodded bravely, though his face betrayed his fear for her.

I went into the room and closed the door behind me before moving over to Becca's bedside. Billy had set up a bowl with a wet towel to put on her forehead. I lay the way towel on her face and she moaned opening her eyes. She was conscious again, and lucid. It would be happening soon.

"Leah it hurts," Becca groaned her body cringing from the pain and I grabbed her hand in mine.

"I know Becca, the pain will pass soon," I promised her, then I released her hand, ready to start coaching her into the phase, "I need you to relax, I need you to give in."

Becca shook her head then screamed in pain. I could only imagine how helpless Jacob and Billy felt knowing Becca was in pain like this, hearing her cries and screams. Seeing Becca reminded me of when I first phased, except mine sort of went backwards. I had been feeling sick, and then I had gotten so angry I exploded. Becca had gotten angry first, and now she was feeling sick as she was phasing slowly, and painfully.

"My body feels like its being ripped apart," Becca's words came out in short spasms; the sweat was rolling from her forehead. I wiped it away with the wet towel gently. Her body was shaking so badly. Not long now.

"I know Becca."

"Make the pain stop Leah."

"I can't Becca, I'm sorry. It will all be over soon."

"What's happening to me?"

"I will explain everything to you soon.

"Explain now!" Becca screamed but I didn't get a chance as Becca transformed right before my eyes.

Becca kicked out her legs, winding me as she got me right in the stomach and I was thrown back into a wall, cracking it. Completely stunned I slid down the wall, sinking to the ground. I sat there for a second gathering my senses before getting to my feet not able to do much other than watch as Becca thrashed around on the bed and then her body started morphing as fur pushed through skin and bones were moved. In seconds a dark brown wolf stood panicked on Becca's bed howling pitifully. I tore off my dress and phased as well and I was bombarded by Becca's frantic thoughts.

_Leah! Jesus, shit, fuck, what the fuck is going on? What happened to me? What the fuck happened to you? You're a great big fucking wolf…oh my god, I'm a fucking wolf, _Becca was screaming into my head and I could feel her panic racing through me.

_Calm down Becca, just calm down and I will tell you what they told me the first time_, I bade her and on hearing my voice Becca relaxed slightly. I jumped onto the bed beside her and she flinched a little but relaxed when I nudged her snout with mine. I pushed her to lie on her stomach and then I did the same, resting my body against hers so that my warmth would comfort her. When I was sure she was as relaxed as possible, I began the speech as I remembered it from when Sam told it to me.

_The Quileute Legends are real. You have been chosen by the ancestors to protect your tribe… _

-------------------------------

By the time I was finished explaining Becca's mind had gone blank. I tried to fish around in her thoughts but there was just nothingness. She was literally stunned into silence.

_Becca you okay?_ I asked hoping I hadn't sent her into a state of shock. That had happened to little Collin when he found out. Took him nearly a week to come out of his shock and phase back.

_Why was I chosen? Why were you chosen? _Becca asked, her voice sounding devoid of emotion.

_We don't know, before me there were no other female's in the pack, I was the first, and you are the second_, I told her shrugging my wolfy shoulders and Becca gave a sarcastic laugh.

_Seems like we get the shitty end of the genetic deal, Rachel gets her soul mate and we get fur, _Becca snapped bitterly, snarling out loud.

_It's not so bad; we can eat what we want and still look awesome_, I tried to focus on the perks of being a wolf. That was the best I could come up with, not exactly a motivating speech.

_Sacrificing my mortality for looks, what a dream,_ Becca quipped darkly and I sighed deeply. I had come to terms with who I was a long time ago, but it wasn't hard to remember how I felt when I first found out I was a wolf. I hated myself, and I hated Sam, and I hated the tribe.

_I know this sucks Becca, believe me I do, but this is our life, our duty to the tribe,_ I reminded her, feeling like an asshole at having to be so blunt with her. I also felt awful because I was basically saying exactly what Sam told me my first time. Becca fell silent for a long while.

_Do you think the ancestors are punishing me because I left?_ Becca ventured to ask quietly and I didn't have a real answer for her. I had often wondered the same thing.

_I don't know why this happened to us Becca._

Becca's mind went silent again and then she shook her head and got to her wolf feet shakily.

_So how do I go back to normal?_ She asked determination in her voice and I felt a pride swell within me. She was taking this really well, refusing to pity herself. She was doing much better than I had when I first phased but there was extenuating circumstances in my change. Firstly my hated ex-boyfriend was the one trying to coach me to be calm, and secondly I'd just killed my father and doomed my brother. Ok, so that was a little melodramatic but it had been a really bad time for me.

_Now this is the tricky part, takes at least a day though Jacob only took a couple of hours to master it, maybe you will get lucky,_ I told her as I showed her how to relax enough to phase back and Becca nudged me.

_Bet you $ 20 I can do it in 12 hours_, she challenged me and I laughed.

_You're on_.

I hoped Becca would be okay. She would have me and Jacob and the rest of our pack to help her adjust to this new change. What happened to her wasn't ideal, but I knew she was strong enough to accept it and move on. She would be okay, I kept telling her and myself she would be okay.

------------------------------

The good news was I won $ 20; bad news was Becca took two days to transform back so I had spent the last two days in wolf form with her. I cracked my neck to the side then rubbed my forehead, absolutely exhausted. It was lunchtime, and I was freaking starving. I had left Becca in the capable hands of Jacob and Billy; they were going to explain to her in depth what had happened so far, and also about the Cullen's. Speaking of the Cullen's, I had ten missed calls from Edward. I dialed his number as I walked down the road to my house, ignoring any curious stares I received for wearing the same clothes I was wearing two days ago.

"Hey E," I greeted Edward morosely when he picked up.

"Leah! You weren't answering is everything ok?" Edward talked really fast and I had to smile a little at his concern as I got to my porch and sat down on the steps.

"Jacob's sister Becca phased," I told him, my face frowning at the memory.

"Wow, that's big right?" Edward asked, shocked by the news.

"Right, now I'm not the only female wolf, now Becca is doomed to be a menopausal werewolf just like me," I felt the tears pricking at my eyelids again, I was so damn hormonal, and I rubbed my eyes furiously, annoyed by my sudden affliction of girly behaviour, "I just don't understand why she had to phase as well. Why wasn't ruining my life enough for the ancestors? Why did they have to take her life too?"

"It's not your fault she phased Leah," Edward told me slowly and I knew that he was right but I couldn't help but feel that if I had done something, if I had been a better Beta, then Becca wouldn't have needed to phase. I also felt awful for Jacob. The Black's had already been through so much and now this, life just wasn't fair.

"I feel like I should have done something to prevent it," I muttered angry with myself and Edward breathed deeply into the phone.

"Being a wolf is in her blood, like it's in yours, there was nothing you could have done," Edward repeated and I sighed deeply.

"I know…its just so unfair," I murmured disheartened, then I stood up, "I gotta go take a shower, its been a long two days."

"I'll call you later," Edward promised and I gave a half smile.

"Okay."

"Bye Leah."

"Bye E."

I strolled into the living room and was met with four curious pairs of eyes. Of course the one day I wanted to do nothing other than take a long hot shower and sleep, my house would be full of the pack. Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin were crowded into my living room, playing Call of Duty, though they paused their game when I entered.

"Jacob said Becca phased," Seth spoke up, and the others were silent waiting for me to speak. A new wolf joining our ranks was always special, but this was Jacob's sister.

"Yeah, looks like I'm not the only she-wolf around anymore," I retorted bluntly, too tired to try and make it sound nice. Quil scratched the back of his head.

"Is she okay?" he ventured to ask and I thought of the last image I had of Becca when I left the Black house. She had been sitting in a chair, arms folded across her chest defiantly listening to Old Quil and she had met my eyes just as I was leaving and mouthed, 'crazy old coot'. She was taking this all remarkably well, she would get through this.

"She's stunned but she is strong, she'll get through this," I told them what I had been thinking and Collin raised his hand. I rolled my eyes and pointed at him indicating he could speak.

"Does that mean she will join our pack?" Collin asked and I nodded. I wouldn't leave her in Sam's pack alone, plus she hated Sam, and I doubt she would like to be in a pack with Paul.

"Sure does."

"Is she hot?" Brady piped up rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Dude, you can't try for Jacob's sister," Collin nudged him whispering, obviously forgetting that we all had enhanced hearing and could hear him clear as day.

"Why not? She's fair game," Brady replied grinning and I stalked over to the two teens and glared down at them with the full force of the 'Clearwater Glare' that I had spent many years perfecting.

"Hey, no one is hitting on Becca okay? She is going through a divorce and doesn't need some teenage boys sniffing around her like dogs in heat, capiche?" I asked looking at each one of them separately and they glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"Yes ma'am," Brady and Collin chimed grinning innocently, but I didn't trust them. I would have to keep an eye on those two around Becca. Meanwhile, what were they all doing here anyway?

"What are all you losers even doing here?" I demanded, my words losing their sting because of my weariness and I added threateningly, "I'll take away your keys if you don't stop stalking me."

"We wanted to hear about the date," Seth spoke for all of them and I frowned for a moment before realizing they were talking about the triple date. It seemed so long ago that Embry, Jacob and I had gone on the triple date. I'm sure the pack had heard whispers of what happened but they hadn't been all together like this for me to tell them.

"It was a disaster," I exclaimed moving to collapse onto an armchair and I went into a rendition of what happened on that fateful night.

----------------------

I finished the story and Quil, Seth, Brady and Collin were quiet for a moment before they erupted into laughter. Brady and Collin ended up rolling around on the floor hysterically and Quil fell backwards off the couch which set the others off again. I folded my arms across my chest in annoyance, wishing I hadn't told them what happened.

"Come on, you guys aren't helping at all," I scolded them, yawning and Seth punched them all in the arm, while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, get serious guys, come on, think," Seth encouraged them frowning, but he looked so judicious trying to be serious that I ended up laughing with them.

"Well I think you need to stop jerking them around," Brady spoke up and I narrowed my eyes at him. If I needed someone to state the obvious I go to an idiot like Sam, I thought I trained my pack better than this.

"I think you better shut up before I knock your block off," I threatened him and Brady looked sheepish when I pointed a finger at him, "I still haven't quite forgiven you for trying to use my house for your love den."

"Brady is right," Quil supported our younger pack member and then Seth added,

"Yeah, this has been going on for long enough, you need to decide."

Great, now they were ganging up on me. Stupid pack. They were supposed to have my back.

"I still don't know, I've barely had time alone with each one since this whole mess started," I protested trying to force myself to decide but I came up with nothing. Quil stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well then you need a date with each of them, one on one," he announced decidedly and I nodded, completely agreeing with him.

"But I can't ask one of them out without hurting the other, and they won't ask me out first."

The pack fell silent as they considered what I had just said.

"I've got it!" Seth jumped to his feet and pointed a finger in the air. It was so comical it looked like there should have been a light bulb beside his head.

"And?" Brady prompted then made a noise of protest when Seth snatched the cap Brady was wearing right off his head, messing up his hair.

"Names in a hat," Seth exclaimed holding out the empty hat towards me and I stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"That is so stupid," I deadpanned but Quil was nodding.

"So stupid, it actually makes sense," Quil mused and I glanced over at Brady and Collin. They both shrugged.

"You got any other ideas?" Brady asked me and when I shook my head he looked at Seth, "let's do it."

We decided to put two pieces of paper with Embry's name and two pieces of paper with Jacob's name. Seth held the hat for me and I put my hand in there and rummaged around before pulling out a piece of paper. My heart was pounding in anticipation as I opened the paper slowly. The whole room was silent, waiting with bated breath as I read the name on the paper.

"Collin? Who put this in here?" I demanded scrunching up the piece of paper before throwing it at Quil's head since he seemed like the only one crazy enough to actually try for a prank at a time like this. Quil was grinning guiltily. Collin looked a little disheartened at my reaction.

"I wouldn't mind," he murmured shyly and Brady grinned looking me up and down appreciatively.

"Me either."

Seth and I both slapped him upside the head at the same time. Brady was turning into a horn dog. I stuck my hand in the hat and pulled out another paper and quickly read the name.

"Who's name?" Seth asked nervously and I handed it to him.

"Embry."

"Ok, so tomorrow night Embry takes you on a date, then the day after its Jake's turn, and then you make a decision," Quil slammed his fist down on his knee and I nodded. This would be it.

--------------------------------

AN: Phew that was like the longest chapter in history!!! P.S. Julia Jones is a freaking hottie huh? I have the biggest girl crush on her, I blame O. :) I hope she does Leah proud!!

Now I know I said there would be dates with Jacob and Embry but then Becca arrived and she turned into a wolf, and I just couldn't fit any dates in. Seriously I had no plans regarding Becca and I was writing a nice dinner with Billy when *Bam* Becca comes in and then it all happened. Well I hope you like Becca, she is a blast. She is like a version of Leah, a more crass and rude one. Does what she wants, who she wants since she is divorcing her cheating husband. I'm not sure why she phased but im sure my fingers will inform my brain when I write it. My fingers have a mind of their own I swear. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter...I feel like Embry is getting left out, but he does have one perfect date planned for Leah...my fingers still need to write it though LOL

Review people!!! Let me know if you like how the story is going so far. i also decided I'm going to get off my behind and actually write back thanking people for their reviews so anyone who reviews from here on out gets a little thank you back from me. Now i know how much you all want to get an email from me so review!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Embry's Date

Chapter 11 – Embry's Date

The next morning I woke up to find my pack sleeping peacefully in my living room, minus Jacob and Embry. And Becca, I had completely forgotten about her, she was part of our pack now. We had, of course, given her the option of joining Sam's pack but it was merely a formality since she hated Sam with a passion. She had declined the offer vehemently. I heard a timid knock on my front door and crept over to answer it. There stood Becca in all her tanned glory. She was taller than she was a couple of days ago, and more toned. Those wolf genes sure were quick little suckers.

"Wanna go for a run?" she asked raising an eyebrow haughtily and I grinned.

"Sure," I agreed creeping out of the door and shutting it behind me. I was going to enjoy having another girl in the pack; now I didn't feel like such a reject. It was strange feeling normal. Well as normal as two giant she-wolfs can crept around to the back of my house and we both stripped off our clothes and then I phased, patiently waiting for Becca to phase too. She stood there naked and shut her eyes concentrating. Nothing happened.

"Fucking phase already," she cursed out loud angrily and as if on cue her body shook and then morphed into her wolf form.

_It will get easier to control_, I assured her and Becca huffed.

_Meanwhile everyone will get to look at my goods until I do control it_, she grouched with annoyance and I laughed and trotted to the woods with Becca on my heels. She still seemed a bit hesitant as she followed me; all the new noises were spinning her out.

_Have you heard from the asshole?_ I queried referring to Becca's soon to be ex-husband and Becca's wolf growled furiously.

_He left me heaps of messages. 'Come back baby,' 'It was a mistake, I love only you,' 'we were meant to be together,' blah blah blah, he can kiss my ass, _Becca hissed hatefully. If he cared that much there was the very real chance he would try and win her back and that meant he would come to La Push and see that Becca had changed a fair bit in a couple of days. Not only that, it would be dangerous for him, especially if Becca lost control.

_He won't come to the Res will he?_ I asked curiously. He would definitely not be welcome, not with both packs out for his cheating scummy blood.

_I kind of hope he does so that I can kick the crap out of him with my new super strength,_ Becca relied darkly, and I could sense she would actually take pleasure in doing so. Becca nudged me with her shoulder; _can we go meet these veggie vampires I keep hearing about?_

I shrugged; I didn't see why not. She needed to learn their scents so that she could tell them from any unwanted vampire visitors. Jacob and I had filled Becca in with everything that had happened from the beginning.

----------------------------------

Edward was waiting out the front of the house with Nessie when Becca and I emerged from the woods fully clothed. I was immediately accosted by Nessie's arms around my waist.

"Leah! You came! I missed you," Nessie cooed with delight and I pinched her cheek fondly. The girl was looking more grown up every time I saw her, and she was becoming even more beautiful.

"I missed you too punk," I told her honestly and Nessie beamed up at me before looking over at Becca curiously. Likewise Becca was glancing back and forth between Nessie and Edward with suspicious awe, her nose twisting at the smell.

"And this is Jacob's sister?" Nessie asked already knowing the answer and I nodded.

"Yes, Nessie this is Becca."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Renesmee Cullen but my family and friends call me Nessie," Nessie introduced herself formally, holding out her hand to shake and Becca took it hesitantly allowing Nessie to pump her hand up and down.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

Becca knew that Nessie was Jacob's imprint, or half-imprint as Jacob had taken to calling her. I knew Becca wanted to make a good impression. I had also filled Becca in on my whole Jacob/Embry situation; well actually, she had read it in my thoughts and demanded to know why I was molesting her baby brother. Once I explained everything she had rolled her wolf eyes at me and promptly informed me that I was an idiot. I didn't disagree. Becca wanted me to pick Jacob, but those were for purely selfish reasons. She had seen what Embry looked like now in my thoughts and told me if I picked Jacob she would 'take care' of Embry, but the thought of her touching Embry made me sick to my stomach. Becca had told me she was just joking and I had laughed it off.

"This is Edward," I introduced Edward who had been waiting patiently and Becca stepped close to him to shake his hand but pulled back covering her nose.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah you get used to the stench," I quipped dryly waving my hand in front of my face comically and Edward gave me a loose hug laughing.

"I missed you too Leah," he replied teasingly still chuckling then he gestured to the house, "Alice lost her visions so she thought you wolves might be coming around. Esme cooked up breakfast for you."

I turned to Becca excited at the prospect of a breakfast that I didn't have to cook for myself.

"Esme's food is the best, come on," I grabbed Becca's hand and tugged her along behind me into the house where the more potent stench of vampire invaded both our nostrils. There in front of us were the Cullen's all lined up like they were preparing for roll call. Edward snorted with laughter from behind me as he went to stand with his wife and Nessie skipped to join them.

"Hey guys this is Becca, Jacob's sister," I performed the introductions then pointed at the vampires as I said their names, "Becca these are the Cullen's. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward and their daughter Nessie you know."

"Wow, you guys look normal," Becca said after a long moment and Carlisle gave a charming smile that, I must admit, had me a little breathless. Edward was silently laughing at me.

"Thank you," he replied graciously and Becca peered closely at Bella, and then taped her chin thoughtfully.

"I know you," Becca said finally and Bella gave a small smile.

"Previously Bella Swan," she explained and recognition fell over Becca's face as she nudged me, remembering Bella from the stories Jake and I had told her.

"Oh we used to throw mud at her and Jacob when they were little," Becca laughed and at my confused look she reminded me, "The little dweebs were making mud pies, so you, me and Rachel threw mud all over them."

I had completely forgotten all about that, and now that I did remember I started laughing. Bella sort of glowered unhappily, hating to be made fun of but it only made me laugh harder. Esme came forward ever the gracious hostess.

"I made breakfast for you, I hope you're hungry," Esme told us leading us to the kitchen and Becca relaxed slightly but stayed close to me.

I knew it would take her a while to feel comfortable around the Cullen's, but the whole ordeal was definitely made easier with promise of food. The others all branched off to do their own thing except Edward, Nessie and Emmett who followed us into the kitchen. I knew why Edward and Nessie came with us but I didn't know why Emmett decided to follow, he was probably bored. Knowing Emmett he would start trying to cause mischief, I'd have to keep an eye on him. When we walked into the kitchen my senses were accosted with the sweet smell of bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, freshly baked bread, fruit; everything that you would ever desire for breakfast was on the table. I was in breakfast heaven.

"Esme, if you weren't already married I would seriously considered turning into a lesbian for you," I told Esme and she laughed off the compliment smacking my arm playfully. She didn't know I was half serious; dating a female would put all my Jacob and Embry troubles on the back burner. Edward had a coughing fit behind me and I giggled.

"Leah! That image is now burned into my brain," Emmett cried out, furiously rubbing at his eyes, "Esme is my mother!"

"You? She won't stop thinking about it! It won't go away!" yelped Edward in alarm.

We laughed as they ran from the kitchen before Becca, Nessie and I all dug in. Scaring male vampires for life made a girl ravenous.

-----------------------------

A couple of hours later Becca and I returned back to my house and we walked in to find the pack all sleeping, just as they were when I left. Lazy bastards. No one had even thought to do the washing up, and we had laundry that needed doing. I calmly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon then I walked back into the living room. Becca caught my eye and grinned knowing what I was about to do.

"Alright you moochers, everybody up! If you persist in crowding my house you need to start doing chores," I announced loudly, banging the pot with the wooden spoon creating a loud racket and all four boys sat up in alarm before going into defensive crouches. When they saw it was just me they relaxed, though Seth did glare at me in annoyance.

"Not cool sis," Seth muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly and I set the pot and spoon down.

"Becca this is the pack," I said to her rolling my eyes then I pointed to all the wolves as I said their name, "You know Seth and Quil, this is Collin and Brady."

Jeez, I had done so many introductions today, I should probably charge for my awesome service. I noticed that Brady just stared at Becca like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and all of us turned to look at him, horror coming to my face.

"Brady, you imprinted?" I asked in disbelief and Brady turned to me with wide eyes, then his face broke into a triumphant smile.

"Got you!" he crowed with delight, pointing his finger at me and I slapped it away as my heart stopped racing. I thought for a second there it was going to get super awkward.

"Not funny," I grouched but the others, including Becca, just laughed.

"Although I wouldn't mind if I did," Brady added, leering appreciatively at Becca who raised an eyebrow.

I slapped him on the back of his head and he yelped with surprise and dropped his eyes to the ground. Seth sat up and looked at the time.

"I'm hungry, can we order pizza?" he pleaded, his face turning into his famous puppy dog look.

I swear that kid could get panties off a nun with that face, not that he would because my brother was a gentleman. Well that's what I told myself. Reality was probably quite different considering all the times he had kicked me out of my own house when he had a date and the array of porno mags I now knew were under his bed.

"I could eat again," Becca announced patting her flat belly and I nodded.

"Same."

"Again?" Quil asked looking from me and back to Becca probably trying to figure out which one of us could cook.

Our pack was way better than Sam's, mainly because of my kick ass Beta-ness of course, but our pack didn't have a home cook like Emily. They had me, and I didn't cook for hordes of pubescent teenage boys because I was too busy trying to fill my own face. I could see that Quil was hoping Becca was the mothering type; he was hoping in vain.

"Esme cooked us the most amazing breakfast," I said heading into the kitchen to grab the phone before tossing it to Collin. He knew the usual order. Becca mouthed 'pepperoni' at him then held up three fingers, meaning three pizzas. Yes, we could all eat three pizzas each in one sitting. I swear our pack was single handedly keeping the local pizza store in business.

"No!!!" Seth wailed in distress, saddened that he had missed Esme's cooking and all of the boys looked like we had just crushed all their dreams.

"It's your own fault, if you weren't so lazy…" I started up my lecture but I noticed that Seth and Quil's eyes glazed over as they zoned out and I just sighed giving up.

Collin came back into the house and handed me the phone.

"$ 102.50, ready in fifteen minutes, they included a free garlic bread," Collin told me and all of the boys looked at me expectantly. Those cheap bastards. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll buy the pizza, but I expect the washing to be done and the laundry started by the time I get back or I am eating your share," I told them grabbing the keys to the car that Seth and I shared and gestured for Becca to follow me. Seth grinned smugly.

"You wouldn't," he challenged me and I grinned back at him evilly.

"Try me."

When we left I could hear Seth ordering the boys to get to work. Ahh, I was all powerful. Fear me.

-----------------------

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in the living room devouring our pizzas. No one really said anything as we ate until we were almost all finished and Becca asked a simple question.

"So what exactly do we do here?"

"Eat, sleep, patrol, kick vampire butt, that's about it," I replied shrugging and Becca grimaced. I realized just how pathetic our lives were at that moment.

"That sounds boring."

"It is."

A silence fell over us as we shoved in the last couple of pieces of pizza. I had already relinquished half of mine to Seth and Quil. Well, not really relinquished, they stole it from me and I was too stuffed to kick their butts.

"I need sex," Becca stated loudly and Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady all whipped their heads around to stare at her with their mouths open in shock. A piece of pizza fell from Collin's and he didn't even try to retrieve it. Brady was the first to recover his senses.

"I would be willing to offer my services," he told her gallantly and Becca looked him up and down, and then smirked.

"Sweetie, do you even have hair on your balls?" she asked mockingly and Brady winked at her.

"Maybe you should check," he retorted smartly and I covered my mouth in case the bile that rose in my throat became full blown vomit. I never, ever, wanted to think about Brady's balls, and now I couldn't help it.

"Ugh, you have been hanging out with Quil way too much," I scolded Brady throwing a scrunched up paper towel at him but Becca was looking at Brady, a contemplative look on her face.

"He is very cute," she mused aside to me, and I looked at her, disgust written all over my face.

"No, he is very underage," I deadpanned and Brady's face fell in disappointment.

Horny little fourteen year old. I had the strangest feeling I would have to give him the sex talk, otherwise there might be little Brady's running around La Push and nobody wanted that. I cursed the day that becoming a wolf made young boys look like men. A woman would pursue them and not know she was actually checking out jailbait, I pitied women everywhere. Becca shrugged then looked over at Seth who had suddenly found the tablecloth to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"Seth how old are you?" Becca asked, seemingly innocent but we all knew better.

"Eww Becca," I growled trying to punch her arm but Becca dodged me and grinned.

"What?"

"He's underage too," I pointed out.

Seth was sixteen…ok that wasn't legally underage, but Becca would not be taking my little brother's virginity, no matter how much I loved her. Although if I picked Jacob I would be taking his virginity…Bad Leah, focus on the problem at hand, fending Becca off your virgin brother. Although now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure my brother was a virgin. I would have to ask him later. Making the little twerp squirm sounded like an enjoyable experience.

"Damn," Becca cursed then she got to her feet and stretched her arms up, "You guys are boring, I'm going running, anyone care to join?"

She gazed over at Seth pointedly before leaving. Like I didn't notice that. No one could ever call the girl subtle. There was a quiet silence in the wake of her departure. Becca was taking all of this so much better than any of us had done. Quil got to his feet.

"Seth and I will make sure she knows the boundaries for the Cullen's," Quil announced hauling Seth to his feet and Seth looked up at Quil then nodded. Seth was lucky to have a friend like Quil; no doubt Quil would run interference while Seth got his freak on with Becca. Gross.

"Yeah, just to be safe," Seth repeated in monotone his eyes on the door and the two backed away and ran out of the front door after Becca. I knew I had lost. Becca was going to do my brother; I would have to avoid phasing with either of them to keep my memories of Seth pure.

"Hey no fair, she was eyeing me first," Brady complained running out after them leaving Collin and I in the kitchen. I buried my face in my arms, feeling a little jealous that the guys were so keen to hang out with her and leave me like a loner.

"Don't worry Leah, you will always be the Alpha female," Collin assured me patting me on the shoulder, and then he raced after Brady.

I stared after Collin as he left. Alpha female. I was the Alpha female? I'd have to ask him about that later. First, things first. I couldn't do much to keep Becca from Seth but I knew someone who could. I made a phone call.

"Hey Lee."

"Hey Jake, you might want to put an Alpha command on the pack regarding your sister."

"What? Son of a…"

A few moments later there was the sound of furious howling and then a multitude of mournful howls back. I was a devious mastermind. My phone rang back.

"What command did you use?" I asked him and Jacob growled.

"I said that no one could touch Becca until her divorce is finalized."

"You know that is only going to buy you months at the most right?" I pointed out the flaw in his brilliant plan and Jacob just sighed into the phone defeated.

"This is my nightmare," he muttered whining sadly, "And I ruined my favorite jeans."

I laughed and hung up the phone relaxing into the couch.

"Hey Leah."

I twisted my head to see Embry walking into the house. I grinned at him. I felt like I hadn't seen him in so long, seeing him was like a burst of fresh air.

"Embry, our date isn't for another couple of hours," I told him, but I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. Embry looked a little sheepish.

"I just wanted to see you, I missed you."

I patted the lounge beside me and Embry took the seat and placed an arm around my shoulders. I sighed deeply. This felt perfect. Our moment of silence was interrupted by the front door banging open.

"You take the fun out of everything, Seth had a good chance," Quil huffed stalking through the house towards Seth's room and Seth followed him not meeting my eyes due to embarrassment. That other conversation sounded better by the minute, I was such a mean sibling.

"Cock blocker," Brady huffed as he too made his way to Seth's room and Collin followed him smiling at me and shrugging. Becca poked her head in the front door.

"You suck Leah," Becca with annoyance, then she noticed Embry and smiled winningly, "Hey Embry, looking good."

Becca then retreated, leaving both of us staring after her.

"What just happened?" Embry asked in confusion, and I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"Long story."

"Well I got a couple of hours to spare before I take the girl of my dreams on a date," Embry offered and I relaxed into his chest and began the rendition of Becca returning home three days ago and becoming a wolf to her wanting to defile my brother.

-------------------------

Later that night I paced impatiently in my room anxiously waiting for Embry to arrive. He had told me to wear something nice so I had my little black dress on, and I was even wearing black stilettos. They were on loan from Becca. There was a tapping at my window and I saw Jacob standing there waving at me.

"Jacob what are you doing? Tonight is my night with Embry," I scolded opening the window and Jacob leaned in and kissed my lips briefly.

"I just wanted to tell you to have fun and I love you."

"You are a strange man Jacob Black," I told him backing away and Jacob just shrugged and grinned then ran from my window.

I had to laugh shaking my head before making my way to the living room. My phone rang and when I saw the caller ID I smiled.

"E, what's happening?"

"Just getting the pre-date gossip."

"You have no idea how much you sound like a girl just now."

"I'll have you know I am very manly."

"Yeah, cos you ain't a real man unless you sparkle like a disco ball."

"I take offense to that."

"Sorry, I'm nervous, and I get snarky when I'm nervous."

"You're forgiven then, enjoy your night."

"Thanks E, say hi to the family for me."

"Will do, and good luck."

"Thanks."

That was one of the quickest conversations I've had with Edward. Speaking to him did calm me down which I suppose was the purpose of his call. He was all psychological like that, using distraction and reverse psychology and what not. The boy had a PHD so he was plenty qualified. I nervously smoothed down my hair and nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a knock on my door. I walked quickly to the door and opened it to reveal Embry wearing a very handsome suit. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against my lips as kissed me and I smirked.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I assured him tugging at the collar of his jacket fondly.

Embry led me to the car I knew he had probably borrowed from his mom and opened up the door for me to get inside. I blushed to the roots of my hair. I spent all day every day around a pack of boys, and now Becca, but no one had ever opened my car door for me and mad me feel as special as Embry did. Embry hurried into the driver's seat and then sped from La Push into Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I couldn't resist asking and Embry gave me a wink.

"It's a surprise."

I generally didn't do well with surprises. I liked to be in the know on what the hell was going on with my life, but with Embry I trusted him and went with it. I knew he would never do anything that would make me nervous to the point where I would get a twitch.

Embry parked at a restaurant and I read the sign curiously.

"Mexi's?" I'd never been to this restaurant before and said the name like a question. Embry laughed at me, brushing a wisp of hair behind my ear.

"I know you love Mexican," he told me and I grinned. I did love Mexican.

Embry led me in and we took our seats, he pulled out my chair for me, also another thing no man ever does for me. We had a quiet dinner as we laughed and talked about everything, from favorite movies and books (his: all the Indiana Jones movies and anything by James Patterson, me: All the Batman movies and The Great Gatsby) to what we had wanted to be when we grew up as kids (him: a fireman me: a doctor). The elephant in the room that was Jacob Black fell away and it was as if it never existed in the first place. It was so perfect. Candles on the table, Embry kept possession of my hand while we waited for our food, rubbing small intricate patterns on the back with his thumb.

I felt like I was in some sort of romantic movie. This was the date every girl dreamed of. After dinner Embry drove us back to La Push but instead of heading to my house like I expected he drove us to first beach. I tossed my shoes into the car and took the hand Embry offered me as we walked hand in hand on the beach. The water lapped at our feet but we didn't care. The sand felt cool and gritty against my feet and sky shone brightly with the glowing moon; perfect. Embry moved back to the dunes and sat down pulling me to sit between his legs and I rested my back against him sighing with content and staring up at the beautiful night sky. By some miracle the clouds were few and far between tonight.

"So did you enjoy your night?" Embry asked, his breath tickling my ear and I smiled.

"So much, tonight has been so perfect Embry," I told him honestly turning onto my knees so that we were facing each other and I kissed him.

Embry grabbed my face between his hands and deepened the kiss. Almost involuntarily my hands drifted to grab the back of his head holding him firmly against me. Shifting my body so that we were closer together, my body pressed against his chest. I missed being this close to him; I missed his taste, and his smell, the way his hair fell just above his eyebrows and the way he frowned a little when he was thinking too hard. All these things I missed and loved about Embry. I sucked on his lower lip and Embry groaned pulling away reluctantly.

"It's hard to treat you like a lady when you do things like that," he muttered running a hand through his hair in frustration and I laughed.

"I'm no lady," I assured him capturing his lips with mine again, relishing him but Embry pulled away suddenly serious.

"You don't realize how special you are Leah and I'm not going to do anything with you that you might regret if you choose Jacob," Embry told me and at the mention of Jacob's name I pulled back from him abruptly. Embry was right. Embry saw the effect Jacob's name had on me and couldn't quite stop the look of hurt that came to his face. I wanted to kiss it away but settled for stroking his face gently.

"I know I said it was okay, but I don't like seeing you with him," Embry said tightly, looking at the ground and I felt the guilt wash over me like a gigantic tidal wave. I was a terrible person for putting them both through this.

"I'm sorry Embry, I know that this must be hard for both of you," I apologized reaching over to take his hand and Embry lifted his head and his eyes gazed into mine desperately.

"I just love you so damn much Leah," Embry whispered harshly and my heart pounded loudly in my chest.

"I love you too Embry," I told him honestly and Embry caught the look on my face. The look that said I felt like I was betraying Jacob by telling Embry I loved him.

"You love Jacob as well?" Embry posed this as a question but we both knew it was a rhetorical question. I love Jacob and I love Embry.

I bowed my head instead of answering and Embry understood. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my bent head. We stayed there on the beach together till morning where he walked me home and kissed me good night. The perfect date with the perfect gentleman.

--------------------------

AN: I'm sorry it took so long, my brain has been lost to the world of Glee and I can't focus on this story. Next chapter shouldn't be so hard, I had trouble writing Embry's date, hopefully I don't have the same problems with Jake's date. I supose the end will be coming up soon. I'm working on a Glee fanfic that seems to be taking up all my time, but I haven't even posted any of it yet lol .

Review!


	12. Chapter 12 Jacob’s Date

AN: Thanks for your patience everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Jacob's Date**

I awoke the next morning to the sun on my face and I smiled. I freaking smiled. I was still a little high from the date last night with Embry. I lay there running through the night. Everything he said to me, the way he smiled, the way he kissed me. I laughed and buried my face in my pillow and squealed. Someone cleared their throat in my doorway and I spun over to see Becca walk into my room to jump onto the foot of my bed.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked excitedly and I grinned.

"It was perfect," I sighed dreamily, then a thought crossed my mind, "Where's Seth?"

"Visiting your mom. He left a note on the fridge," Rachel said absently and I slapped a hand to my forehead. My get out of jail free card from the disastrous triple date entailed the conditions that I visited my mother, which I hadn't done as of yet.

"Damn, I need to go visit mom soon too," I cursed forcing myself to sit up and rub my eyes tiredly.

"Heard she's dating Chief Swan. How's that working out for you?" Becca asked grinning, and I shrugged.

"He's okay; I think they are going to get married."

"Vampire's father marrying the shape-shifters mother?" Becca teased me laughing at my reaction or lack thereof as I glared at her.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious," I deadpanned stretching my arms above my head and yawning. My phone started ringing and I picked it up checking the caller ID.

"It's Rachel," I glanced over at Becca and she snatched the phone from my hand and threw it at the wall, forgetting her new super strength, so my phone smashed into a million pieces. We both stared down at the remains for a moment.

"I liked that phone," I mused ruefully then looked over at Becca curiously, "Why are we avoiding Rachel?"

Becca sighed and crawled into bed beside me. We used to sleep over at each other's houses when we were kids, this felt just like old times curled up with each other.

"You're not avoiding her. I'm avoiding her. Ever since she found out I was a wolf she keeps pressuring me to join Sam's pack," Becca growled with annoyance and I made a face at the thought of joining Sam's pack. Been there, got the t-shirt then burned it.

"Eww…" I groaned laughing.

"I know right?" Becca agreed shaking her head, "Like I would want to be in a pack with that slobbering moron of hers."

The slobbering moron she was referring to was clearly Paul and I felt that was the perfect way to describe him. Saying Paul and I hated each other was like the understatement of the century. I'm not sure exactly why we hate each other but we just do, and it had sort of turned into a game now and we both liked to win. There was a sharp knock at my front door and I looked over at Becca who had a petrified look on her face, like she knew who was going to be at the front door. I could hazard a guess. The knock came again. I threw aside my covers and forced myself to get up and walk to the front door, Becca following me at a safe distance.

"Hey Leah," Rachel greeted me brightly from where she stood on my porch with Emily Uley beside her. Emily Uley.

"Emily, Rachel, hi," I said awkwardly feeling weird being caught in my stained pajamas and Rachel looked around me further into the house.

"Is Becca here?" Emily asked politely and I nodded letting them in. I heard Becca mutter 'bitch' to me but Emily and Rachel didn't hear her since they didn't have supernatural senses like I did.

Emily and Rachel sat on the lounge and Becca stood by the door arms folded across her chest, though she looked like she was ready to bolt at any second. Emily and Rachel exchanged glances like they were mentally having a conversation then Rachel looked at her twin sister seriously.

"Becca we just wanted to talk to you about the packs," Rachel began quite formally then she looked at Emily again before addressing Becca, "Emily and I feel that it would be in your best interests to be a part of Sam's pack."

Becca scoffed, and I hid a smile behind my hand knowing what was coming.

"Firstly, Jacob is my brother so it makes sense that I would be by his side, seeing as he is my family and family means something to me," Becca held up one finger and looked pointedly at Rachel as she said this, her eyes burning with accusation considering Rachel didn't pressure Paul into joining Jacob's pack instead of Sam's. Not that we would have let Paul join, Paul was a douche. Rachel averted her eyes and Becca held up her second finger, "Secondly Leah is the only other female wolf, the only person who can relate to what I am feeling, so again it makes sense to be in her pack."

"Becca…" Emily began calmly and Becca snapped her eyes to Emily sharply.

"My friends call me Becca Emily," Becca warned Emily, her voice getting deeper and I thought I saw her shimmer faintly. If Becca didn't keep control she was going to phase.

"Becca," I elbowed her in the ribs warningly. It was one thing to refuse to join Sam's pack but now she was just being mean. Emily had been friends with all of us before this wolf stuff, and if I could forgive Emily, then everyone else could.

"You don't consider her your friend do you? After all she did to you? She and Sam cheated on you Leah, don't you get that? You should hate her, you should never forgive her, they cheated on you, he broke your heart and cheated! The bastard cheated!" Becca was yelling and then suddenly she exploded. I automatically moved to stand protectively in front of Rachel and Emily and Becca snarled at me. I wasn't angry with her. Becca was going through some tough changes in her life, and worst of all her husband cheated on her and when she was speaking just before I think we all knew she wasn't talking about Sam. So far she had done a good job of hiding how she truly felt, I should have known she was pretending to be calm and collected but I had been too wrapped up in Embry and Jacob to realize that she was hurting this badly. I was a horrible friend.

"Becca go to the woods," I commanded her and Becca whined bowing her head, then she turned and bolted out the back screen door, knocking it off its hinges. Great, another thing I had to fix. I turned to Rachel and Emily. They both looked a bit shaken but they were fine. They should have known better than to pressure Becca when she was a new wolf, I should have known better than to let them try and talk to her.

"I think she's still a little bitter over her douche bag husband, don't take to heart anything she said," I told them stripping off my clothes before phasing and running after Becca.

When I phased I was assaulted by all sorts of emotions. Anger, resentment, jealousy, pain, hurt, all these feelings were coming from Becca. She was having her breakdown; it had just taken her a couple of days to get here. In my mind I saw Becca was in a clearing not far away and I made a beeline for her.

_I don't think you should have spoken to Emily that way,_ a voice spoke through the connection and I realized that Collin was phased.

_What do you know__? You're just a kid_, Becca spat back at him and I saw through Collin's eye that he was already in the clearing with Becca. As he approached Becca stood up hackles raised and Collin paused.

_You're not the only one this is hard for. The first time I phased was to protect myself from my best friend. Brady and I stayed home from school cos we were feeling sick and we were playing the __Playstation__. Brady lost the game and yelled that I had somehow cheated. That was all it took. One second he was Brady the next a giant wolf was flying at me. I was so petrified that I phased right there to counter attack him and we went crazy. We were scared and confused and didn't know what had happened. We nearly killed each other. If Sam hadn't come in and stopped us I don't know what would have happened. We were so scared, even after Sam told us what an honor it was, we were still frightened. Emily came in and snuggled with us, even though there was a real risk we could hurt her, she disobeyed Sam and sat with us anyway. After a while Leah came as well in wolf form and she just sat with us until we phased back. You may see Emily as the bad guy because she hurt Leah, but you don't get to judge her because you haven't seen the other things she has done for us. So give everyone a break, even Emily. Every one of us has done something bad that hurts someone else because of this wolf thing. We are all trying to deal with this the best that we can so just stop acting like a spoiled princess and accept that everyone is human and everyone makes mistakes_, Collin lectured her calmly and Becca collapsed to the ground, moving to lie on her belly. Collin hesitantly came towards her and licked her snout. It wasn't in a sleazy way; he was comforting her the only way he knew how. In his memory I saw myself licking his snout the night he and Brady first phased, when I was trying to help him overcome his shock and phase back to human form. It warmed my heart that he remembered and admired me for that.

_You're pretty smart for a kid_, Becca thought at him grudgingly and Collin tilted his head proudly.

_Thanks_, he replied, his voice smug.

_Want to go for a run?_ Becca asked getting to her feet and Collin shrugged his wolf shoulders.

_Sure_

I let them go. Maybe I wasn't the only one who could help Becca. We all had our stories to share, and we were a pack that took care of each other. I knew that Collin would help her all he could.

_Becca, do you need me_? I called out through the link worriedly.

_I'm fine Lee, just need to go for a run, expel all my anger, I think this one can keep me in line_, Becca assured me nudging Collin with her shoulder. On a side note I was pleased that any interaction Collin and Becca had didn't have any sexual connotations in them, I was glad it was Collin who was phased today.

_Collin, howl if you need me_, I gave the order and Collin laughed.

_Will do Alpha_, he confirmed and I phased back to give them privacy.

Crisis semi averted for now I figured I had better send a text to tell everyone not to phase for a couple of hours. Thus my problems began. Becca had broken my phone, I would have to ask Edward to buy me another one but in the meantime I needed to send a text. I raced into my house to find it empty, Rachel and Emily must have gone home and I threw on some clothes quickly. Almost automatically my feet started walking me to Jacob's house and he answered the door all smiling and happy. Seeing him made me smile dumbly.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" he asked cheerfully and I remembered why I was here.

"Can you text everyone not to phase for a couple of hours?"

"Why?"

"I think the shock finally caught up to Becca, Collin is with her, helping her," I said this quickly to stop Jacob from running off after his sister. Jacob looked worried, but when he saw that I was calm and not freaking out he calmed himself.

"Okay," he agreed and then brushed his lips quickly over mine.

"I'll see you tonight then?" I confirmed blushing a little and Jacob nodded.

"I'll come by at seven."

"What should I wear?"

"Just be you," Jacob told me smiling warmly and I hesitated before leaning in to kiss him briefly then I raced back to my house.

* * *

As soon as I walked into the house the phone was ringing and I ran to get it nearly tripping over the couch. Why didn't I move the damn thing? I nearly stacked it every single time.

"Hello," I greeted whoever was on the other end of the phone hoping it wasn't a telemarketer. I was in no state to give them the verbal bashing they deserved for interrupting my very important day.

"Leah its Edward, is everything ok? You didn't respond to my texts," Edward's voice came through worriedly and I smiled ruefully.

"Hey E sorry Becca broke my phone in a fit of rage, apparently shape-shifters suffer from temper tantrums did you know that?" I asked him wryly.

"I had no idea," he drawled sarcastically and I snickered.

"So what did you need?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to join myself and Nessie for lunch today," Edward invited me and I grinned. Free lunch. In the background I could hear Nessie chattering excitedly.

"Awesome."

"We will meet you at the border."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

* * *

Edward's Volvo came speeding around the corner and stopped in front of me. I got into the front seat and was accosted by Nessie who hugged me from behind my chair.

"Leah!" she cheered happily and Edward smiled to himself and started driving.

"How is Becca?" Edward asked me and I didn't want to have to say in front of Nessie that Becca had a mental breakdown and so I thought it at him, showing him everything that happened. Edward nodded his head sadly, "She is going through a tough time, she is lucky to have you there by her side."

"Leah guess what?" Nessie all but shrieked and I winced slightly looking at Edward.

_Did you give her sugar or something? _I demanded wondering if my ears would ever recover and Edward shook his head in response a smile playing on his lips.

"What Nessie?" I asked her and Nessie bounced in her seat.

"I'm going to school!"

Holy cow this was big. This meant they trusted her enough not start using her classmates as fun snacks. It was dangerous as well, considering none of the Cullen's would be able to be in her class at school like they were with Jasper. Still Nessie was only half vampire and barely hunted anymore. She preferred to eat normal food. This was a big moment in her life; I couldn't help but be proud of her.

"That's wonderful Nessie," I congratulated her and Nessie grinned.

"In the next couple of months we will move to Alaska, her growth has slowed enough for her to be able to attend school," Edward explained their reasoning and it struck me that meant they were all moving. Everyone, including Edward, was moving away. It was strange, to begin with I had hated him and his family but now, the thought that they were leaving saddened me greatly.

"So you guys are leaving?" I repeated a little down heartened and Edward nodded. Nessie caught the look on my face and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be sad, I will email you and call you," Nessie assured me and I gave a grin.

"Thanks punk."

_I'll miss you_, I thought at Edward and he looked over at me fondly a grin on his face as I added, _if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it._

"I'll miss you too," Edward told me, then he shrugged, "Nessie is right, I can call and email and Alaska isn't that far, we can certainly visit and you will always be welcome to our home."

"And when Seth and I get married we will live on the Res so you will see me every day," Nessie added joyfully and Edward nearly swerved off the road. I let out a peal of laughter at his reaction and Nessie looked from me to Edward in confusion. I just have her the thumbs up.

"Awesome."

* * *

Nessie had requested Thai food so we were at Port Angeles sitting in a Thai restaurant perusing the menu. The little Asian lady came to take our orders and I mentally told Edward what to order so that I would have extra. Chicken and cashew, pad Thai, spring rolls and satay sticks. Nessie was just having chicken Thai basil stir fry. When our entrees came out Nessie and I dug in while Edward made a show of picking up a spring roll and taking a bite. I nearly spat out the whole spring roll I'd eaten with surprise.

"So can you eat normal food?" I whispered my eyes wide at the sight and Edward grimaced and swallowed a bite down.

"Yes."

I was silent for a couple of moment before blurting out the question I had to ask.

"Where does it go?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked in surprise though he had to have known that was coming from my thoughts.

"Where does it go?" I repeated curiously and Edward still looked shocked.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Edward asked me, a small smile of amusement coming to his face.

"It's just I've never seen you or the others use the toilet, so if you eat where does it go?" I queried shrugging my shoulders and Edward laughed.

"I have to regurgitate the food later if I eat it now," Edward explained and I made a face at him. Gross. I probably shouldn't have asked.

"So vampires are bulimic," I quipped and when Edward rolled his eyes I smirked.

After a delightful lunch with Edward and Nessie they dropped me back at the border. I got out of the car and waved.

"Have fun on your date with Jacob!" Nessie cried out waving her arm and I shook my head as Edward drove away. I looked down at the brand new phone Edward had bought me; he was the greatest.

* * *

Jacob was on my doorstep promptly at seven. He was carrying a blanket and a picnic basket and wearing a proud grin.

"Hey Lee, ready to do?" Jacob asked giving me the once over and I smiled.

"Yeah,"

Jacob carrying all the supplies in one hand and his other hand took mine. I thought he would take me to a car but instead we headed down towards First Beach.

"Rachel came and apologized to me today, saying she was sorry for not forcing Paul to join our back when we first branched off," Jacob told me and I have a half smile.

"Yeah, I think Becca put the guilt trip on her."

"I wouldn't have let Paul join anyway, he's a douche," Jacob's words mirrored my thoughts from earlier today and then he glanced me apologetically, "Becca wanted me to tell you she was sorry for breaking your phone."

"That's ok, Edward bought me another one," I replied easily and Jacob let out a loud laugh, "Having a stinking rich vampire friend has its benefits."

"You have a vampire sugar daddy," Jacob teased me and I slapped his muscled arm.

"Edward is not my sugar daddy," I hissed slapping his arm again for good measure and Jacob just laughed again and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Jacob led me along the beach and them to the northern end which was quiet, away from the main stretch of beach.

We came to a cleared off piece of land where there were four torches waiting to be lit in a square pattern. Jacob hurried to light them then set the blanket down in the middle of the torches. He threw himself down onto the blanket then gestured for me to sit with him. I settled between his legs and rested my back against his chest. The sound of waves crashing and Jacob's breathing in my ear was all that I could hear.

"So what do you think of the location?" Jacob asked seemingly innocent but I knew there was something more to it. I didn't spend all this time in his pack without knowing him the way I did.

"It's amazing, the view of the beach is beautiful," I told him meaning every word.

"I bought the block of land; well, the Cullen's gave me money to buy the land, but I bought it and I own it. I'm going to build a house right here, a house for us, with a big glass window overlooking the water so that when we wake up every morning we can see at the ocean. It's going to be more of a cottage, painted white, with three bedrooms, and a living room with a fireplace that we won't ever need to use," Jacob spoke softly but firmly as he told me of his dreams for us. As he spoke I could almost imagine the house he was building for us, the perfect future.

"With a white picket fence and a bright red letterbox," I added smiling and Jacob leaned over to brush his lips across my cheek.

"Anything you want," he told me lovingly, then his arms squeezed around me, "I want to live here with you, stop phasing and grow old with you."

He had planned all this for me, I couldn't believe it. Jacob had seriously considered everything, including our future. A thought crossed my mind.

"What if I choose Embry?" I asked him hesitantly and Jacob froze for a moment then held me tighter.

"I'll still be here waiting for you," he whispered meaningfully, "I will always be here waiting for you."

Jacob and I ate the picnic talking and laughing like a normal couple on a date then he walked me back to my house complete with a breathtaking kiss at my door. I went to bed dreaming of Jacob Black and white picket fences.

* * *

I woke up the next day absolutely stumped. Who was I supposed to choose? Embry, perfect Embry who would treat me like a goddess, or Jacob, who treated me like a normal woman, happy for me to be myself around him. I scratched the back of my head and then went downstairs of a mind to have some breakfast before dwelling further on my Embry/Jacob problem. Unfortunately my kitchen was already occupied. Embry and Jacob stood up when I entered and exchanged a glance.

"We've discussed it," Jacob began and Embry took over. There were a well oiled machine, which had me wondering exactly how long ago they had had this particular discussion.

"And we are happy if you want to be with both of us both."

I gaped at them, horrified by the suggestion. They wanted to share me between them for the rest of our lives? I wasn't a toy they could pass around.

"I'm not the La Push whore, there is no way I'm going to be with both of you," I spat at them, annoyed that they had thought that was the perfect solution to our problems. Only two men would come up with an idea that stupid and think it was a solution.

"Then choose Leah," Embry demanded folding his arms across his chest and Jake did the same. I sat down heavily at the breakfast table.

"I don't know who to pick," I whispered brokenly and Jacob came towards me.

"Leah, you can either pick me who has half an imprint or risk everything on Embry who will inevitably imprint completely one day," Jacob gave me the options bluntly and I stared up at him, feeling a little hurt by how callously he spoke about Embry. He was Embry's best friend.

"Fuck you Jacob; you don't know that," Embry growled with fury his body shaking as his eyes flashed with anger, "You don't know that for sure."

Embry phased and leaped at Jacob who pushed me backwards and out of the way phasing to compete with Embry. I fell back in the chair and hit my head against the stove. Ouch. I groaned in pain. Both Jacob and Embry stopped their attacks on each other and turned to look at me. I sat up slowly pressing a hand to my head and pulled it away seeing blood. Embry whined then bolted out the back door which still had no screen thanks to Becca. Jacob phased back into human form and I jumped to my feet.

"You did that on purpose, why would you do that?" I yelled pushing his chest but I wasn't strong enough to move him. Jacob's face was unrepentant.

"I wanted you to see things logically, I'm the better choice," Jacob told me, his eyes dark and I tried to shove him again.

"If I were thinking logically I wouldn't pick either of you," I spat at him furiously, "I never thought you would stoop that low Jacob. Hurting your friend like that? You both could have killed each other! You are the Alpha, you should have more control and care for your pack members. It was completely reckless. I'm disappointed in you Jacob Black."

I turned and stormed off towards my bedroom but Jacob ran after me and tugged on my hand, his face apologetic.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, I just don't want to lose you," Jacob whispered sorrowfully and I shook my head and pulled away from him. They were both losing me. Heck, I was losing me.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your patience, sorry it took so long. Glee has taken over my world! LOL

Only two more chapters of this left to go, or just one chapter and then the epilogue.

Review!


	13. Chapter 13 Such A Simple Decision

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long guys. I was waiting to be inspired to finish this but the inspiration never came. Finally managed a chapter that I am happy with. I've lost my Twilight mojo, I'm hoping to get it back soon. **

**Shout Out: Thanks to my Beta Booksmartblonde333, she is the best and she loves Lea Michele as much as I do which makes us proud IGG4L Clubbers. She has done such a great job being a Beta for alot of my stories. I love her...but not as much as I love Lea. Sorry hun LOL**

**Advertisement: Looking for a good read? O. N. Labbit has some great fics you can read. I espeically love An Unlikely Pair which has Blackwater and Rosalie/Leah friendship. You can't go wrong so go and read her fics! Go now my pets!**

* * *

**Falling Into Darkness**

**Chapter 13 – Such a Simple Decision**

I woke up super early the next day and sat up in bed running my hands through my hair. Nothing was clearer in my head; I was still as confused as I was yesterday. All these unmade decisions bouncing around in my head were driving me crazy. I needed to get away from La Push, I needed time to think even if it was just for a couple of hours. I texted Edward to meet me at the meadow and showered and dressed before phasing to go meet him.

_Hey bitch_, a voice greeted me snidely and I chuckled at the fact that I was literally and figuratively, a bitch.

_Becca, what are you doing up this early?_ I asked her curiously trotting further into the woods. I could see that Becca was sitting at the cliffs just staring out at the ocean quite peacefully.

_Oh, nothing,_ Becca said quickly but I could tell she was lying; she didn't have enough experience being in a pack mind to hide her thoughts. In her memories I could see her talking to Collin and Collin was saying he would meet her before he had to go to school so that they could go cliff diving together.

_What do you not understand about underage?_ I groaned thinking I would have to run interference between them and Becca seemed sincerely offended as she sniffed.

_It's not like that, he's a friend, he's so calm all the time, and he makes me calm. He is so easy to talk to. He doesn't judge, he just listens, it's nice to have someone like that_, Becca said softly and I could feel the warmth in her heart as she spoke of Collin. There was no sexual connotation in her thoughts at all. Becca giggled a little,_ I guess you could say he's my Edward. _

I had to smile at that, even though with my wolf face it sort of looked like a sneer. I was about to tell her to 'carry on then', but Jacob phased in suddenly and I knew straight away it was accidental because he had phased mid tirade.

_...that scum sucking prick dared come here…oh fuck,_ Jacob phased back out without explanation. Jacob hardly ever accidentally phased, out of all of us he was the one who learned to control it the fastest. The only thought that came to my head was that he and Embry were going at it again.

_This is just great, I gotta go,_ I thought at Becca as I turned tail and raced back to La Push, stopping to throw on my dress before barging into the Black house through the back door ready for battle. I was expecting to see Jacob and Embry duking it out in my honour but instead I saw Jacob, Billy and someone that I knew was not welcome in La Push.

_Well fuck me sideways in a deck chair, Becca's lying cheating husband Rex had come to town. _

They were all in the kitchen; Billy was in his chair, Rex was seated at the table and Jacob was just standing there glaring at Rex like he was wishing for him to spontaneously burst into flames. Rex looked over at me and I was suddenly conscious that I probably looked like I had just come rolling out of the bushes. I had met Rex at the wedding and at the time I hadn't really thought much about him since Becca had been deliriously happy and that was all that mattered, but it was different now that they had seen his true colours. I looked over at Jacob quickly; Jacob's hands were clenching and unclenching and his jaw was tensed. The phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind. My gaze moved to Billy, he didn't look good at all. The stress was getting to him in his weakened state. Yet, he still had that Billy Black presence. Rex looked bedraggled but determined. I had to assume that Rex hadn't seen Jacob phase because if he did, he wouldn't be looking so freaking smug and confident.

"Leah you need to go," Jacob was shaking badly and I knew that I couldn't leave him like this. Jacob was going to phase any second which would be kind of bad for the whole 'don't tell people we turn into giant wolves' secret La Push had going on.

"She should stay," Billy murmured quietly to Jacob and I nodded my agreement that I wasn't going anywhere. I reached out and took Jacob's hand hoping to calm him. It worked to a certain point, his shaking ceased slightly.

"I want to see my wife," Rex demanded from where he was seated on a chair and a growl rumbled deep in Jacob's chest, the shaking returning.

"What you want doesn't matter here," Jacob informed him darkly and I completely agreed. I was itching to kick this guy's ass so badly.

"I have a right to see her, where is she?" Rex persisted; not at all frightened of the way Jacob was standing over him intimidating. The guy was either ballsy or an idiot, because Jacob looked like he could kill a man.

"She doesn't want to see you," I spoke up and Rex snapped his eyes over to me, recognising me as Becca's friend. I was bridesmaid at their wedding.

"She told you?" Rex asked, surprised. I guess he had figured that Becca would tell her family, but I don't think he had been expecting her to tell everyone.

"We have no secrets," I intoned darkly, and then I folded my arms across my chest, "You should expect divorce papers very soon. Until then, she has nothing to say to you."

Rex glared at me stubbornly, as though he didn't believe my words. I could tell he didn't believe Becca would have the guts to just leave him. Well he was in for a rude awakening.

"I won't leave until I hear it from her," Rex spat at me and Jacob growled, not liking how he was talking to me.

"I'd be happy to throw you out," Jacob offered amiably, though his eyes were dark. He took a step towards Rex threateningly. I would have loved nothing more than to see Jacob physically throwing Rex out of the house; the guy deserved whatever he got, but I also knew that Becca probably needed to see him; she needed to let out all the hurt and damage he had done to her so that she could move on.

"Jacob, maybe Becca needs to tell him herself, so that she gets closure," I whispered to him softly so that only he could hear. Jacob froze and he turned his head. I did the same smelling two familiar scents coming from the back yard.

"Collin and I came to help," Becca announced strolling through the back door with Collin beside her, both of them looking like they had been rolling around in the woods as they picked twigs out of each other's hair laughing. Becca froze and Collin noticed, his eyes falling on Rex and his smiles faded away. Collin was shirtless and grim faced, and seeing as he looked like he was about twenty-five, Rex immediately thought that Becca had been with Collin. I had to admit they made a striking couple, not that they were a couple seeing as Collin was way too young and Becca wasn't about to go chasing after jail bait. Rex jumped to his feet and Becca stared at him in shock, unable to move.

"I make one mistake and you come back here and hook up with the first guy you see?" Rex accused her incredulously and I saw Becca's back stiffen with rage. I bit my tongue so that I didn't start screaming at him, tensing my fingers around Jacob's bicep to stop him attacking Rex.

"You made one hell of a mistake you asshole, how dare you come here, you are not welcome here," Becca was shaking intensely and I was starting to think that maybe this letting Becca see Rex to get closure wasn't such a great idea. She might actually rip his lying, cheating, scumbag head off.

"I told him that, but he wanted to hear it from you," Jacob told his sister smugly, folding his arms across his chest, glaring down at Rex.

"Becca please, I love you," Rex moved over to her, trying to take her into his arms but Becca stepped away from him, closer to Collin. Collin unconsciously placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Stop lying," Becca hissed and Rex took another step towards her, a calculated look of remorse on his face. I hoped Becca would see through his act, I could practically smell his lies. Collin was fuming under his breath, and Jacob gritted his teeth.

"I do love you, I just made one mistake, I know that we can work this out," Rex pleaded reaching out to take her hand and Becca allowed it. I could see her resistance waning.

"Becca you don't have to forgive him, you are strong without him," Collin spoke up, his eyes on Becca's face and Becca turned to look at him, withdrawing her hand from Rex. Rex scowled at Collin.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you," Rex snapped at him and Becca straightened her shoulders with pride, strengthened by Collin's belief in her.

"I don't want you back Rex, I am happy here, I am more satisfied and content than I have ever been in all our years of marriage," Becca made sure that Rex took in the innuendo about being 'satisfied' as she purposefully glanced at Collin. Rex was too focused on Becca's face to notice the embarrassed blush making it's way across Collin's skin.

"You whore," Rex spat at her and I grabbed Jacob's shoulders to stop him from lunging on Rex and tearing him apart with his bare hands.

Becca reeled back her fist and punched him hard, the force sending Rex into the kitchen wall. We all heard the crack and knew she had broken his jaw, but no one moved to help him. He deserved all the pain.

"You should leave," Billy finally spoke up, though there was a confident smile on his face, like he was proud of the way Becca handled him. Now that Billy had also told him to leave and Becca was through with him, Jacob grabbed Rex by the collar of his shirt and roughly dragged him to the front door before throwing him unceremoniously into the yard. Rex landed in a heap before he struggled to his feet. We all came to stand on the porch to watch him go.

"You will be sorry you bitch," Rex yelled out as he stumbled to his hire car, stopping to add, "You're worthless."

"Don't listen to him Becca," Collin whispered to her automatically and Becca grabbed a rock and threw it at the back windscreen, completely smashing it. Rex dove out of the way and ended up covered in glass.

"Fuck you Rex Hudson, I hope you rot in hell and if you ever show your face in La Push again I will scratch it off!" Becca screamed back at him, ignoring the looks from neighbours, and suddenly the rest of our pack were jogging towards the house; Seth, Brady, Quil and Embry. Rex looked around to see the giant, tanned men of La Push and he jumped into his car and drove off. At least he had some sense of self preservation.

"Becca are you okay?" Quil asked running up, recognising Rex as her husband knowing something must have going down. Seth came over to me, checking that I was okay but I waved him away.

"I'm fine," Becca said giving a relieved grin, "That felt so damn good."

"Is everyone else all right?" Embry queried his eyes coming to rest on me and I nodded.

"We're all fine."

"Let's all have some tea," Billy suggested wheeling himself inside and Quil brightened at the offer, clearly hoping he could score some free food as well as he and Seth jostled their way into the house.

"All right," he cheered running into the house and Brady and Collin went to follow them but they were intercepted by Becca who folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't you two have school?" she reminded them raising her eyebrows and the two teens pouted.

"Aww crap," Brady cursed as he and Collin slunk away towards school. Becca looked over at me and then at Jacob and Embry who had both come to surround me and quickly ducked inside the house. Damn her. She literally threw me to the wolves.

"Leah, have you thought about us? The three of us," Embry asked hesitantly and I panicked, turning and bolting into the woods only stopping to yell over my shoulder,

"I have to go."

* * *

Edward was patiently waiting for me as I strolled into the meadow in wolf form seeing as I had shredded my dress in my haste to escape. Edward held up a dress as he gave me a knowing smile and I took the dress between my teeth ducking behind the nearest tree to change. When I emerged he smiled at me.

"Good morning," he greeted me and I flopped down on the grass next to him. I opened my mouth to explain my thoughts but I couldn't form words so I thought I'd try and think them at him but that wasn't working either. They were too jumbled, so I tried to speak again. I was not making any sense. Nothing made much sense anymore.

"I just…God…I just need to stop thinking…if I just got a moments peace from thinking about all this…I go to sleep I have nightmares, I'm awake and its real…I just want to not think about it, just for a freaking second, is that too much to ask? To just have a moment where I'm not trying to choose between two wonderful men who…"

My rant was abruptly ended by cold lips on mine. Edward's cold lips. Dear God in Heaven, Edward Cullen just kissed me. My mind went blank with shock. He pulled away quickly; it felt almost like a kiss from a family member when they peck you on the lips. There was no tongue action which I was very grateful for. If it had gone there I would've had to kill him slowly and painfully.

"You…you…ki…kissed me," I stammered wondering if I had been dreaming and Edward chuckled, completely at ease.

"I tried calling your name but you didn't hear me, you expressed the desire to have a moment's peace from thinking about your situation, my kiss did that for you," Edward told me calmly and I gave him a suspicious look.

"You aren't going to declare your secret love for me too are you?" I asked hesitantly and Edward straight out laughed at me and shook his head.

"No, besides I wouldn't be able to compete with the one who truly holds you heart," Edward said cryptically and I frowned. He knew who I was in love with; he had known all along, he had seen in my thoughts the truth which I didn't dare speak aloud.

"And who would that be?" I knew the answer; I just wanted him to say it aloud like I hadn't been able to do.

"You know, you've known all along," Edward reminded me and I bowed my head and nodded before I got to my feet and Edward stood as well.

"I need to see Embry," I said decidedly and then I looked over at Edward, "Oh and…"

I punched him then hissed in pain. Edward just smirked taking my hand and popping the dislocated parts back into place before sending me on my way with a pat on my back. I stopped at the edge of the meadow.

"You are an odd being Edward Cullen," I called to him and Edward laughed.

"Likewise Leah Clearwater."

* * *

When I turned up at Embry's door his face had melted into one of happiness. He greeted me with a gentle kiss to the lips as he led me into the living room. I took a deep breath before turning to address him.

"Embry, I'm going to pick Jacob," I revealed and Embry stared at me in shock. Stunned, he made his way to the lounge and sat down heavily and I sank down beside him.

"You love him more than me?" Embry asked like he was afraid to hear the answer but it was something that he had to know.

"I love you both the same," I admitted shrugging my shoulders and Embry frowned at me.

"Then why Jacob?"

"He loves me through the imprint Embry, he is right; his imprint is only half as strong as the others. When you imprint it will be complete, you won't even remember my name," I tried to make him see that this was the best choice for me. That Jacob was the best choice for me.

"Jacob is safe," Embry stated and I reached over to take his hand and I pulled it close to my chest.

"I could love you so deeply Embry, I could love you more than I loved Sam, but if you imprinted that would destroy me.. I wouldn't be able to survive through another heartbreak like that; I can't risk getting hurt again. I know with Jacob that he can fight it, I know because he loves me through the imprint. You won't be able to do that," I tried to explain it as gently as I could to Embry but he was still hurt by my choice. He pulled his hand back from me like he was touching fire and narrowed his brown eyes.

"Coward," he hissed at me, "I thought you were stronger than this."

"I know I seem so strong, and brave but I'm not Embry, loving you scares the hell out of me," I confessed, feeling the tears start to roll down my face and Embry reached over to brush them away but I pulled back from him, "I can't risk my heart again, I just can't."

We sat there in silence; I was trying to sob back tears. When it became apparent that Embry wouldn't say anymore I got to my feet and started to walk to the door when arms wrapped around my waist and Embry rested his head on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck.

"Please Leah, don't leave me, don't choose between either of us, take us both," Embry begged, his voice a whisper in my ear and I turned so that we were facing each other as I placed my hands either side of his face.

"Take you both? Be with Jacob one week and you the other? That's no way to have a relationship," I gave a rueful smile, "What kind of life would that be?"

"One where all of us would be happy," Embry replied mournfully and I shook my head slowly before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his.

"Embry," I breathed against his mouth, "I really do love you."

I pulled away from Embry and headed to his door, but I heard Embry's parting words as I reached the door.

"But you love him more."

I made my way back to my own house slowly, scuffing the ground with my bare feet as I walked. Embry's parting words were ringing in my head.

_But you love him more._

I didn't know if I loved Jacob more, I just knew that I loved him and that in the end it would always be me and Jacob, it could only be me and Jacob. However much Embry swore he would deny his imprint when it came, I knew that he wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't want to anyway, not when his other half showed up. I loved Embry; I didn't want to hurt him but I knew that I had. I would never forget the look on his face, not for as long as I lived. It tore me apart to know that I was doing to him what Sam did to me. Embry would have to live the rest of his life watching me living my happily ever after with Jacob; until Embry found an imprint at least. I entered my house and flung myself onto the couch face first. I wanted to see Jacob and tell him that I chose him but I just didn't feel like celebrating knowing I was breaking Embry's heart.

My cell phone started ringing and I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear grunting a greeting knowing who it would be.

"So you made your decision," Edward's smooth voice came through the phone, and then he asked me, "Do you think its right?"

"Yes and no," I shrugged even though Edward couldn't see and I sighed, "I don't know. I love them both. I want Jacob, but I can't hurt Embry."

"If you choose one, you have to hurt the other," Edward offered his sagely advice, but I knew this all too well. I'd seen the look on Embry's face when I all but ripped his heart out.

"I hate this," I whispered sadly.

"There is one option you haven't considered," Edward reminded me softly and I perked up, sitting up on the couch.

"And that is?" I prompted him curiously, wondering why he hadn't mentioned his great idea before.

"Choosing neither," Edward replied simply and I wanted to slam my hand against my head.

How stupid was I to not have considered that option? I could just not choose. So simple. I couldn't stay in La Push though and that thought scared me a little. I'd never been far from La Push but if I was going to choose neither then I couldn't stay. I would be too tempted to start something with one of them.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked Edward hesitantly and I could almost see Edward smile on the other end of the phone.

"Where ever you want."

I left Jacob and Embry letters, telling them that I loved them both and that to choose between them would tear me apart. I couldn't tell them personally, not that I had any desire to anything remotely close, because they would desperately try to convince me to stay. Then I packed my bags in my car, kissed my mom and Seth goodbye before leaving La Push. I knew that I would see them again, it was inevitable, but this was my time, and for the first time in my life, I was going to live. For me and no one else.

* * *

**AN: Hope this was worth the wait. There is an epilogue to come with the final choice, so if you want to believe she ended up with whoever you want don't read the Epilogue because it ties up all the loose ends and has her end up with someone.**

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!!**

****Soapbox Moment****

**I just wanted to say that it has come to my attention in this Twilight fanfic world that there are people out there who are talking about other people behind their backs and saying really hurtful and uncalled for things. That is called cyber bullying and it is a serious problem that we shouldn't have to put up with in a place where we come to share our ideas and stories freely with like minded people. I love ff but I don't love knowing that there are people out there who think it is okay to backstab and talk shit about other people for no good reason. It's sad that some people have to resort to such pathetic form of bullying to make themselves feel better or look 'cool'.**

**If you know someone who is being like this why don't you stand up to them? If they talk like that about one person, what makes you think they won't talk that way about you if you do one little thing to piss them off? **

**Don't encourage them guys, I sincerely believe each of you out there is better than that.**

****End of Soapbox Moment****


	14. Chapter 14 The Choice

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**AN: Finally the end. This shows her final choice although its not really Leah's choice, it's just the way the world ended up, the way she knew everything would end eventually. This is shorter than the other chapters; it's just to tie up all the loose ends. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue – The Choice**

I stepped out of my car and took a deep breath. It had been years since I set foot in La Push; ten long years. My younger brother Seth had called me last week to tell me that Embry Call had imprinted. And so I came home. Not to try and win Embry from his imprint, but because now that he had someone I could come back and not be expected to chose between him and Jacob. I could have chosen all those years ago, but then I would have had to see Embry's face every time he saw me with Jacob and I couldn't stand that. I loved Embry far too much to hurt him like that. To put him through what I went through when Sam broke up with me would be unforgivable.

Jacob understood my distance; I wrote to him and Embry, but I called Seth and my mom often to see how things were going. Embry had resented my leaving, blaming himself. I told him time and time again in my letters that it wasn't his fault; it was something that I needed to do for me but Seth told me Embry took my leaving the hardest. Jacob kept telling Seth I'd be back one day, not a doubt in his mind. Billy passed away while I was gone; I only found out after the funeral. That was the only phone call I'd made to Jacob in the past ten years. I had almost jumped on the next flight back when I had heard Jacob's sad and broken voice but he had told me that I needed to come back when I was ready, that he would always be waiting for me.

I walked down the familiar street and it was almost like nothing had changed, I certainly had not aged at all. I passed the Black house and paused there staring at the front door. It was strange to see the house and know that Billy wasn't inside with his endless words of wisdom and stories about our tribal history. I shook my head and continued on, now was not the time to break down about Billy. Especially not when I was in the middle of the road. Down the street there was the sound of music and laughing and talking, at Embry's house. There was no one outside, the guests were all inside the house and I stood on the road staring up at his familiar house. Remembering all the times I had snuck in through his window, and the times I had gone to visit him. It seemed like a dream, a long forgotten memory. My Embry wasn't mine anymore..

As though sensing I was there the front door to Embry's house opened and he came to stand out on the porch. He looked just the same as ever; that was the benefit of being a shape shifter, he hadn't aged, though he would now that he had an imprint. He smiled, almost sadly, when I saw me. He looked so handsome in his dress jeans and button t-shirt, for a second I felt like I had never been away. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, but instead I stood my ground.

"Leah," Embry said my name softly but my shape-shifter ears picked up the word. Embry stared at me like I was a mirage, "You came."

"Of course," I replied grinning as I walked towards him and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. His arms wrapped around my waist briefly; I had missed his touch.

He pulled away and I noticed the girl standing behind him for the first time; his imprint I deduced. She was a lot shorter than he was, but he was a shape-shifter so he was abnormally tall like the rest of us. She was petite and reminded me a little of Alice. Her hair was blonde, cut short to the tops of her shoulders, and she had bright green eyes and a friendly smile. Seth told me she was a hiker whom Embry had come across one day and wham, that was it. Embry's life was changed forever. His imprint pressed a gentle hand on his forearm and Embry turned to look at her; a smile of complete and utter adoration coming to his face. She was his sun, moon, and stars; his reason for living. I forced a smile. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to see them together but it did kind of sting a little. Embry turned his head back to me, as though remembering I was there.

"This is Kelsi," Embry gestured behind him to the girl who smiled, "Kelsi this is Leah."

"It's so good to meet you Kelsi," I greeted her holding out my hand to shake and Kelsi extended her tiny hand towards me and we shook.

"Embry's told me so much about you," Kelsi gushed and I nodded wondering exactly what it was Embry would have told her about me. On second thought, I didn't want to know.

I walked into the party and talking ceased. Me coming home must have been more of a shock than I thought it would be. All members of both packs were present, although now there was only the one pack led by Jacob and the numbers had dwindled slightly. Sam had retired from phasing as did Jared and Paul so that they could age with their respective imprints. They all had a couple of kids each, I didn't know which ones belonged to whom but I was sure I would find out eventually now that I was planning to stay. Brady had imprinted and a couple of the younger pups too so they also ceased phasing. In fact the only members left in the pack were Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, myself, Collin and Becca. I was greeted by people I hadn't seen in many years. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel and the rest but those who I missed the most stayed back so that they could see me separately.

"Leah!" a voice cried out above the rest happy to see me. I was enveloped into a tight hug by a bronze haired young woman I recognized as a grown up Renesmee.

It had been quite a scandal when Renesmee declared she was moving in with Seth. The council had gotten together and there had been a huge argument about whether allowing a half breed to stay was in the best interests of La Push. The Cullen's also had not been happy that their youngest member wanted to leave their family. I remember Edward had called me in a rage cursing my brother for making Nessie fall in love with him and for stealing away his daughter. Eventually it had all worked out, Nessie had moved to La Push and she visited her family once every two months. I hugged her back tightly. I had seen photos of her from Edward, and she had been visiting the Cullen's the same time I did a couple of times, but she looked happier here in La Push than I had ever seen her. Seth came up behind her and crushed both of us in a hug. I'd seen Seth a couple of times in the past ten years when he visited the Cullen's with Nessie the same time I did and I never got tired of seeing him. My mother and Charlie I saw as well when the Cullen's flew them out. I planned to spend a lot more time with both of them now I was home.

"Look at you two," I gushed feeling my heart swell with pride at how handsome my brother had become, and that he had a wonderful girl he loved.

"Move aside!" Quil boomed loudly coming to swing me up in his arms and I laughed tapping his shoulder for him to let me down.

"Aunt Leah!" a girl about sixteen cried out and I was shocked to realize this young girl was Claire. She had grown up so quickly.

It wouldn't be long now until Quil stopped phasing as well. Judging by the shy looks Claire sent Quil's way Claire was already starting to feel the effects of the imprint in a grown up way. I gave Claire an affectionate hug and then Quil moved her out of the way as Brady came forward with his arm around a pretty young girl. She was small, but her eyes were fierce. She was fair skinned, with strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with life. She seemed like the kind of girl who could keep the Brady I remembered in line. When I left Brady had been a girl obsessed teenager and now he was engaged.

"So you went and imprinted you little horn dog," I said fondly pulling Brady into a hug as I ruffled his growing hair. He must have stopped phasing recently for his hair hadn't grown out the way the others had.

"I'll always love you best," Brady quipped winking and his imprint threw him a dirty look and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm Amy," she introduced herself when it became apparent that Brady wasn't going to do it for her. I think he did it on purpose to tease her because he smiled fondly and pinched her rear end.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Amy who grinned as we shook hands.

"You too! It's nice finally putting a face to the legendary Alpha female," she commented and I felt a little embarrassed at her apparent adoration and Brady just rolled his eyes apologetically.

"She gets like this when she sees Jacob too, anyone would think you two were royalty the way she goes on," Brady said mockingly and Amy glared at him and punched his arm while Brady just laughed and pulled her out of the way as Nessie came back to stand beside me as the crowd around me faded away. Quil and Seth were both guzzling beers together, while Brady was trying to placate Amy who looked to be still angry with him for embarrassing her in front of me.

"I told you I would marry Seth when I grew up," Nessie said to me contentedly and I gave her a smirk.

"You aren't married yet," I reminded her grinning and Nessie returned my grin with a mischievous one of her own.

"Give me time," Nessie whispered conspiratorially, I had to laugh. Seth heard my laughter and looked over at me waving, not realizing that Nessie was planning his wedding proposal to her.

"I would love to have you as a sister-in-law," I assured her and Nessie just shrugged her shoulders confidently.

"Of course you would. I'm a catch," Nessie said preening herself and I had to laugh again. Her confident demeanor reminded me of Jacob and my laughter faded away. Nessie noticed the way my eyes searched the room and she gave me a knowing look before asking, "Have you seen him yet?"

"No," I said softly shaking my head and Nessie gave me a weak smile as she placed her hand on mine.

"He missed you so much," Nessie assured me and I gave a small smile and bowed my head. I'd missed him too. I'd missed everyone so much.

There were two people I had yet to say hi to and I approached Becca with a wicked look in my eyes as I noticed the man attached to her.

"Well, well, well and I thought Quil was a pedophile," I quipped jokingly as Becca engulfed me in a tight hug. Collin stood beside her smiling proudly, his arm around her waist.

"He's perfectly legal now," Becca winked lustily squeezing Collin's bicep and I had to laugh.

Becca was still the same as ever. She looked the same way she did when I left; Collin did too, as did Seth and Quil. Brady only looked a little older as he only just stopped phasing. Everyone else had started to age and I knew Embry too would start to age, along with Quil when Claire was of age. The rest of us could choose to age or not. I knew that Seth was worried he would imprint and hurt Renesmee so he was careful to not leave the Res, and they lived just outside of the Reservation towards the woods and kept to themselves. Becca and Collin had a house on the outside of the Res too, right near Seth and Nessie's. The four of them kind of seemed like outcasts to the people of La Push but they liked the little family vibe that they had going. Now that I was back I was hoping to join their eternal family with Jacob if he still wanted me.

"Collin, I missed you," I said giving him a hug and he blushed shyly but hugged me back.

I was startled by a hand on my arm and turned to see Kelsi standing beside me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Leah?" she asked quietly and I nodded. She was Embry's imprint and I wanted to remain friends with Embry so I wanted to make a good impression on her. Just because Embry and I couldn't be together didn't mean that we couldn't be friends. I led Kelsi out onto the front porch so that we could talk in private and Kelsi looked down at her hands.

"I know that Embry loved you, I'm pretty sure he still does in spite of the imprint," Kelsi began her green eyes turning up to mine, burning intensely and I shook my head.

"Imprints are forever Kelsi, you're soul mates," I assured her, wanting her to know that I wasn't trying to interfere between them and Kelsi nodded accepting my answer.

"I really, honestly and truly love him," she revealed quietly, all her emotions going into her words and hearing her speak of Embry like that warmed my heart. I could tell she was trying to tell me in her own way that she was worth of him.

"Good, Embry deserves someone like you and I know that you will make him happy," I told her approvingly as I felt tears prickle my eyelids knowing this was the moment I was giving Embry up forever, "That is all I could ever ask for him."

"I'd like for us to be friends," Kelsi offered sweetly and I smiled back at her. She was a gentle girl and kind and accepting; the perfect girl, and she was Embry's. A perfect girl for the perfect boy.

"Me too."

Kelsi retreated back into the house and I turned to the darkness raising an eyebrow.

"You can come out now," I called out then gave a smirk when Embry emerged from the darkness as I quipped, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Embry didn't smile at my sarcasm. He came towards me and then held out his arms wordlessly. Like falling into an old habit I found myself moving into his arms and his arms wrapped around me as mine crept around his waist. We didn't speak for a long time. This was the last time we could hold each other like this, like we were lovers. This was the end of us together.

"You should go out to the beach, I think I've kept you and Jacob apart for long enough," Embry whispered sadly and he kissed my forehead, his arms still wrapped around me. I tried to pull away from him but he held me tighter, "Just a moment more."

I stood there with my arms around Embry and not for the first time in my life wished that things had turned out different. But things were what they were and Embry was going to live a wonderful life with Kelsi, his imprint. It was just the way that things had to be.

There in the distance was the white cottage by the beach, exactly the same one Jacob had promised to build for me many years ago. A white picket fence with a path leading up to the door, large windows that overlooked the beach, a welcome mat with a wolf figure on it and a red letter box. The white picket fence and the red letter box that I had asked for; he remembered. I approached the front door in awe and then lifted my hand and rapped on the door gently. I heard the shuffling of heavy feet and then the front door swung open to reveal a tall, well built Quileute that I knew so well wearing only a pair of sweat pants. He looked just like I remembered him; perfect.

"I've been waiting for you," Jacob greeted me, a lazy smile lighting up his face and I just smiled as I drifted forward into his waiting arms. Our lips met in a kiss that had long been coming and I felt the world around me fade away.

There was only me and Jacob; my Jacob. Just as it was meant to be.

* * *

**AN: I named Brady's imprint for loveBLACKWATER who kept on my back to finish this story. She got my butt into gear. So thanks heaps!**

**Well this is the end. I'm sorry if you wanted Leah and Embry but I am a Blackwater girl at heart and I couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the ending was kind of lame, I lost my Twilight mojo. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
